La Conquista y el Conquistador
by AliceAo96
Summary: Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. dengan cara biasa hingga 'luar biasa'. apakah mereka berhasil MENAKLUKAN sang target..? ataukah mereka yang berhasil DITAKLUKAN sang target..? KrisTao/ HunHan/ SuLay/ Kaisoo/ ChanBaek/ ChenMin
1. Chapter 0,5

La conquista y el conquistador

.

Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other

.

About characters is not mine, just a fic.

.

Aliceao96

.

M

.

Yaoi/BL/Be eL

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 0.5 [Prolog]

Sesosok namja cantik berpipi _chubby_ melangkahkan kakinya melewati anak tangga. Tidak terburu – buru, dan tidak santai pula. Sesekali, matanya menelusuri foto – foto yang tergantung apik di dinding bercat kuning persik. Tangan kanannya pun tak jarang meraba foto itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat dua namja cantik lainnya yang berada di foto itu. Bersama babanya –suaminya yang tinggi dan tampan (ups!)—, menikmati acara memancing mereka di danau sebuah kampung asri. lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang. Berbelok ke kanan, dan _viola_! Matanya telah menemukan dua pintu. Di dinding yang berbeda, dengan warna yang berbeda, dan tanda pemilik yang berbeda.

Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Pertama - tama, ia pergi ke sebuah pintu berwarna hijau muda. Sebuah pintu yang memiliki gantungan pemilik berbentuk _unicorn_ –kuda bertanduk- dan bertuliskan 'Yi xing' dengan ukiran kuda bertanduk mini di sisi kanannya.

Meskipun namja cantik itu sudah sering melihat tanda pemilik yang tergantung apik di sana, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, sudah besar kok masih suka dengan mahkluk mitologi yang pantas disukai anak perempuan?

Mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, "Yi xing-ah.., cepat bangun."

Sayup – sayup, terdengar suara dengungan kesal di dalam. Namja cantik yang masih memakai apron warna biru tua itu mendecak. "Yi xing-ah.., kau tidak bekerja, sayang..?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka setengah. Menampilkan seorang namja manis berambut pirang lurus dengan potongan pendek yang rapi. Ia mengucek mata kanannya, dan menguap kecil.

Dengan gontai dan masih setengah tidur, ia memeluk namja manis yang telah melahirkannya sejak 22 tahun yang lalu. Mengucapkan selamat pagi dan turun lebih dulu menuju kamar mandi bawah. Sesekali, ia berhenti di jalan karena tubuhnya masih lemas ketika harus bangun tiba-tiba.

Namja berapron yang tetap awet muda itu menggeleng kecil. "cuci mukamu dulu, dan segeralah ke ruang makan. Bantu _baba_mu memakaikan dasi, Yi xing-ah.."

"ya, _mama_."

Baiklah, si sulung ber_dimple_ penyuka unicorn telah bangun. Kini giliran si bungsu; yang harus pakai tenaga ekstra untuk membangunkannya.

Sungguh, gaya tidurnya yang mirip sang _baba_ membuat namja manis itu mencebik; memonyongkan bibir merah muda miliknya dan sang suami.

Seperti biasa. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah ke pintu di seberang, ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. "Taozi.., cepat bangun dan sarapan."

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hening yang damai. Namja berambut coklat tua itu mengetuk pintunya lagi, dan kali ini panggilannya dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan. "Taozi…, bangun, sayang. Taozi~"

'Sudahlah!', namja itu memegang handel pintu. "bangunkan dengan cara yang biasa saja." Gerutu namja berusia kepala empat itu.

Pintu yang berwarna putih polos itu terbuka. Gantungan pemilik yang berbentu panda itu bergoyang sedikit, dan tidak lama. Melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah gundukan yang bertempat di ranjang mungil.

Di bawahnya; tak jauh dari ranjang, bantak dan guling berserakan. Menjadi satu dengan sebagian boneka panda dengan berbagai ukuran dan variasi model di atas permadani hitam. Wangi citrus yang tenang menyapa indra penciuman namja cantik itu. Kebiasaan si bungsu sebelum tidur adalah menyemprot pewangi ruangan.

Tangan mungil itu menggoyangkan sebuah buntalan berlapis selimut bermotif papan catur. Menyeru – nyerukan namanya dan memintanya segera bangun lalu sarapan. Merasa gagal, makan cara terakhir memang harus di lakukan.

Namja cantik itu menghirup nafas dalam – dalam dengan tenang, di dekatkannya bibir plum pada telinga si bungsu yang tampak dari balik selimut, dan berbisik pelan dengan nada mengancam. Membuat sang bungsu bangun dengan mata melotot yang hampir menangis merajuk.

"_mama_ akan membuang semua boneka pandamu ini dan menyuruh _baba_ untuk tidak membelikannya lagi…; jika kau tidak ingin bangun, Taozi sayang."

"tidak! Jangan..! jangan, _mama_..! hiks! Jangan..!" rajuk Tao sambil bergelayut manja pada tangan kiri sang mama. Mata hitamnya melihat senyum penuh arti mama.

"kalau begitu, cuci muka dan cepatlah sarapan. Mengerti…?"

"um," Tao mengangguk lucu dengan mata melasnya. "mengerti. Janji tidak akan membuang boneka pandaku dan meminta baba berhenti membelikan boneka panda yang baru..?"

Namja cantik itu mengecup sayang dahi Tao, menimbulkan kekehan menggemaskan yang keluar dari bibir _curvy_ anak bungsunya. "_mama_ janji."

.

.

Suara kompor yang dimatikan terdengar nyaring di ruang makan mini tersebut. Sesosok namja sipit berpiyama abu – abu jalan ke arah meja makan dengan gaya tatami –gaya tempat duduk di lantai khas negara sakura- sambil membawa teflon berukuran sedang.

Di teflon itu, ada beberapa daging tipis yang hendak ia letakkan di dua piring yang tertata rapi di meja berbentuk persegi empat berwarna coklat muda. Dan sarapan hari ini pun jadi dan siap, lengkap dengan air putih untuk dua orang, teh untuk hyungnya, dan susu coklat untuk dirinya. Namja bermata bulat bening itu tersenyum puas.

Ingin membawa teflon itu ke tempat pencucian piring, ia mendengar suara parau dari pintu masuk ruang makan mini rumah kontrakan mereka. Sesosok namja bermata sipit dan berambut coklat keemasan berdiri lemas di sana. Mungkin karena jam tidurnya kurang cukup karena ia harus lembur. Menjadi asisten dosen memang melelahkan.

"kau menyiapkannya semua, Kyungsoo-ya..?"

"_nde_, _hyung_.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke meja makan setelah sebelumnya meletakkan teflon kotor itu. Namja mungil yang di panggil hyung mendesah berat.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkan hyung, hm..?" namja berkaus pendek putih tipis dan memakai _brief_ hitam itu duduk di sini dimana ada segelas teh di meja makan itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan ikut duduk juga. Berhadapan dengan hyungnya.

"dan membiarkan hyung hanya tidur selama tiga jam..? oh, ayolah, hyung. Kau tidur empat jam pun masih tetap terlihat lemas dan lelah seperti ini." _Hyung_nya terdiam. Belum satu pun menu sarapannya ia jamah. "aku tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ lelah. Yah, selama aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tak apa – apa, 'kan, untuk melakukannya sendiri…?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya masing – masing. Diikuti oleh hyungnya pula, dan mereka berdo'a bersama.

"gomawo, Kyungsoo-ya.." lirih _hyung_nya membalas senyum sang _dongsaeng_.

"hihihi..," Kyungsoo terkikik senang, "_cheonma yo_, Baekhyunnie _hyung_.."

Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang dan bangga bisa meringankan beban hyungnya. Dalam keheningan yang hangat dan tak canggung, mereka menikmati sarapan pagi sederhana diselingi cerita kecil. Membuat ruang dapur mini itu menggemakan canda tawa khas keluarga antara kakak dan adik yang sesungguhnya tidak sedarah.

.

.

"fiuh! Semuanya sudah beres..!"

Seorang namja dengan apron putih polos dan kain serbet yang melindungi rambutnya tampak tersenyum puas. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan gaya angkuh, sambil mengulum lollipop. Kedua matanya berkilau – kilau melihat hasil kerjanya yang tak pernah mengecewakan.

Meninggalkan ruang tamu yang kini terlihat apik, bersih, dan harum dengan aroma terapi dan bunga tulip sambil membawa ember berisi air dan menggotong pelan di pundak kanannya. Ia menggumamkan lagu _eternal flame_ aransemen _Atomic kitten_ tanpa lirik. Namun tetap menghayati pola nada dan harmonisasi suaranya. Kakinya mengantar namja manis itu menuju kamar gudang di dapur sederhana. Meletakan ember yang telah ia buang ke kamar mandi dapur ke dalam gudang mini berpintu trails warna merah.

Setelahnya, ia beranjak ke luar, ke halaman belakang melalui pintu yang terbagi menjadi dua –satu sebagai jendela, dan satu sebagai pintu-. Berniat ingin menjemur alat pelnya.

Mengadahkan kepala keatas dengan telapak tangan yang mencoba menghalangi sinar matahari, ia berdecak. Tersenyum tipis begitu tubuhnya merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang seolah sedang mengucapkan salam ramah.

"oh, jam berapa sekarang..?" ia tergopoh masuk ke dapur. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung tepak di atas pintu dapur.

"07:00, ya. Baiklah.., saatnya mandi dan berangkat ke rumah sakit."

Berlari kecil dan tak lupa ia membuang tangkai lollipop ke tempat sampah dapur.

.

.

Berlari menjelajahi kamar yang tampak berantakan.

Selimut oren pudar ia biarkan membuntal di sisi ranjang. Bantal yang tidak tertata dengan rapi dan guling yang tergeletak asal di lantai berwarna ungu tua. Beberapa bungkusan snack yang menjadi sampah dibiarkan menumpuk di sudut kamar dekat meja nakas. Baju kotor tercecer dan tergeletak lesu dekat pintu kamar dan pintu kamar mandi. Seberantak apapun kamarnya, tapi satu yang pasti—meja tempat para boneka rusanya tetap steril dari apapun. Bahkan tetap dia di tempat, mengawasi sang pemilik kini sedang memasukkan peralatan apa saja yang harus ia bawa hari ini—mengabaikan kondisinya yang hanya dibalutkan handuk sepaha untuk menutupi daerah privat.

"ok, sudah semua! Sekarang tinggal memilih pakaian!"

Dan berlari lagi ke seberang ruangan menuju lemari bercermin.

Membuka pintu dan langsung memilih pakaian yang tergantung di lemari. Ia terdiam dengan raut wajah serius. Telapak tangannya menopang pipi kanan, dan tangan kirinya menopang tangan kanan. Ia memanyunkan bibir dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia tersadar bahwa ia terlalu menghabiskan lima menit hanya untuk berfikir pakaian apa yang pantas ia gunakan hari ini. Mengerti bahwa waktunya untuk sampai ke tempat kerja tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi, ia langsung sigap mengambil _t-shirt _putih bergambar rusa Bambi yang sedang bergaya di tengahnya, rompi jaring abu – abu muda yang panjangnya se-_butt_ miliknya, dan celana ¾ bermotif army.

lima menit ia gunakan untuk berpakaian, lima menit ia gunakan untuk merias wajah (hanya membedaki wajahnya dan memakai eyeliner tipis), tiga menit untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di kamar, tiga menit untuk turun ke bawah, dan tiga menit untuk mencapai halte bus dari rumahnya. dua puluh satu menit dan itu belum termasuk menunggu bis dan mengantri.

Ia pasrah jika hari ini telat. Walau ia tahu hukumannya hanya sebatas lembur hingga jam 11.00 malam, tapi tetap saja, pulang larut itu berbahaya (padahal dia namja).

"mungkin aku akan meminta Jiyong untuk mengantarku pulang.." putus namja itu sambil memasangkan headphone bermotif kartun anak rusa di kedua telinganya. Sayup – sayup, terdengar lirik dari alunan lagu _they long to be closed to_ _you_ milik _The Carpenter_.

Menunggu bus datang dengan sedikit perasaan was-was, takut kalau akan banyak orang datang ke halte ini dan membuatnya untuk mengantri mau tidak mau.

.

.

"kami berangkat Henry _mama_!" teriak Tao dengan wajah berbinar. Sedangkan 2 namja berbeda umur di dalam mobil itu hanya tersenyum pada namja cantik—Henry yang berdiri di teras rumah. Apron dapurnya kini ia gantung di kedua tangannya yang terlipat rapi di perut.

"sayang! Belikan aku _mozzarella pizza_ dan kue _mochi_, ya!" pesan Henry dengan antusias. Membuat suaminya menatap heran dan aneh. Sudah kepala empat dan punya anak dua kok masih suka pizza dan mochi..?

Tidak berubah sama sekali.

Di sisi lain, Yi xing cemberut mendengar permintaan mamanya, "kenapa sih, mama masih suka makan makanan yang seperti itu, hn..? apa mama tidak takut dengan kondisi perut mama yang sensitive..?" disusul anggukan polos Tao yang menggemaskan.

Henry terkikik, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kikikannya. "_mama_ tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya _baba_ harus membelikannya!"

"yah..," Zhoumi—sang suami, hanya mendesah maklum. "baiklah. Jaga rumah, Henry sayang.. kami berangkat!"

"hati – hati, ya!" Henry menatap kepergian suami dan kedua anaknya yang mulai meninggalkan rumah mereka. Henry menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tugas rumah tangga lainnya masih menunggu, dan mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan pada Park _ahjumma_—pembantu satu – satunya dirumah.

.

.

"hari ini kau pulang jam berapa, _hyung_..?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang memakai sepatu _converse_-nya. Baekhyun yang sedang mengirim pesan singkat pada teman satu jurusannya melirik Kyungsoo sebentar. "jam 03:00 sore. Wae..?"

"ah, tumben, _hyung_..? kenapa tidak seperti biasanya..?"

"hari ini aku tidak ada tugas mengajar siang pada mahasiswa baru. Kau pulang seperti biasa..?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu, mata bulatnya menangkap uluran tangan Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di depannya. "berarti hari ini aku yang pegang kunci." Dan Kyungsoo menyerahkan kunci dengan gantungan penguin pororo di sana. Membuat Baekhyun mencibir.

"ya ampun."

"sudahlah, _hyung_. Abaikan saja gantungan kuncinya." Kyungsoo beranjak membuka pintu rumah kontrakan mereka. Yang saat itu, bertepatan di mana ia mendengar suara seorang namja yang meminta di belikan _mozzarella pizza_ dan kue _mochi_.

Kyungsoo mendengus geli, "Huang _ahjumma_ memang penggemar berat kue _mochi_, ya."

"kau bilang apa, Kyungsoo-ya..?"

"itu, Huang _ahjumma_, tetangga kita di seberang kanan. Memesan kue mochi pada Zhoumi ahjussi. Hahaha.. ya ampun." Dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa di depan pintu yang telah terkunci.

"kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya..," mereka berjalan melewati halaman depan mini rumah kontrakan mereka. Bunga ilalang, mawar putih, dan krisantemum—bunga khas jepang— yang tumbuh subur di tempatnya menambah cantik halaman itu.

"aku rindu suasana dapur." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia tahu, apa maksud perkataan hyung tidak sedarahnya.

"hyung! Aku mau sup miso dan tofu! Oh, kimchi juga, ya, _hyung_!" pekiknya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menggembok pagar mereka.

"arra, kalau begitu, mungkin _hyung_ akan pulang telat karena harus belanja. Persediaan dapur kita juga mulai menipis. Kebetulan _appa_ mengirim uang semalam."

"tidak sampai jam makan malam, 'kan..? hihihi."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte dengan cerita – cerita ringan yang tetap menjadi kebiasaan mereka di situasi apapun.

.

.

Xiumin terkekeh mendengar interaksi keluarga Huang yang selalu membuatnya merasa semangat. Dengan Huang Henry penggemar setia mochi, Huang Zhoumi yang pengertian pada keluarga sederhananya, Huang Zi Tao dan Huang Yi xing yang _freak_ pada binatang panda dan binatang mitos unicorn, juga Park ahjumma yang setia semenjak Huang Henry melahirkan Tao.

lima tahun yang lalu, Xiumin datang ke komplek ini. Awalnya, ia bersama sang _appa_ dan sang _umma_. Namun empat tahun yang lalu, mereka harus pindah ke Manchester karena sang ayah dimutasi oleh perusahaannya ke sana. Xiumin yang saat ini sedang kuliah akhir semester dan akan menyusun skripsi, membuatnya harus tetap tinggal di korea hingga sekarang.

_Appa_ dan _Umma_nya bertetangga baik dengan semua tetangga di sini, terutama keluarga Huang. Karenanya, ia bisa tahu sedikit cerita tentang keluarga Huang dari orang tuanya. Terkadang, orang tua Xiumin meminta tolong pada suami-istri Huang untuk memantau keadaan sang putra tunggal.

Dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Ketika Xiumin demam tinggi, keluarga Huanglah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit dan membiayainya. Dan dengan tulus, mereka menolak uang ganti dari _appa_nya untuk mengganti biaya rumah sakit. Saat itu, Xiumin merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di korea—ketika orang tuanya tinggal di Inggris sana.

Ketika ia sedang mengunci pagar rumah, ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

Xiumin menoleh sejenak. Dan matanya menangkap kakak beradih tak sedarah; Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Kyungsoo dengan berlari kecil kearahnya. Xiumin pun buru – buru menyelesaikan untuk mengunci pagarnya.

Setelah selesai, ia melepas sejenak lollipop kedua yang ia lumat hari ini.

"pagi, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.."

"pagi, Xiumin _hyung_. Mau ke halte bersama..?" tawar Kyungsoo yang diangguki Baekhyun. Xiumin tersenyum. "kajja.., sebelum banyak antrian di halte."

.

.

Luhan menggerutu dengan antrian bis yang membuatnya tambah terlambat. Ingin sekali ia melakukan tindakan egois—mendorong orang yang menghalanginya ke tengah jalan untuk naik bis dan membiarkannya pergi lebih dulu dari halte ini. Ok. Itu sedikit psikopat juga kalau dipikir – pikir. Maka dari itu, Luhan bergidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Mencari ide yang 'normal' untuk menyingkirkan antrian di depannya.

TIIN! TIIN!

Luhan terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke sumber suara klakson yang sedikit memekakkan telinga beberapa orang di sana. Walaupun tidak keras, namun jika ada suara nyaring di tempat yang hening membuat siapapun merasa kaget.

Sambil mengumpat dalam hati, ia melihat kaca jendela mobil bagian depan dan belakang turun perlahan. Menampilkan dua namja yang tersenyum ramah, dengan namja setengah abad sedang menikmati roti bakarnya. Luhan membeo.

"kalian..?!"

"hai, Luhan _hyung_!" sapa Tao dan Yi xing dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Tao yang selalu semangat dan Yi xing yang selalu kalem. "mau ikut kami..? kami antar sampai hotel..!"

"sungguh..?!" Luhan berjingkat tersenyum. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang terpana dengan kehadiran tetangganya. Yi xing mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Tao menggeser tempatnya duduk, dan Tao menurutinya.

"kajja! Masuklah Luhan _hyung_! Nanti kau terlambat!" ucap Tao sambil menepuk tempat kosong di mobil sedan metalik itu. Luhan mengangguk dan beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengabaikan tatapan dan ungkapan iri orang – orang sekitar.

"pagi, _ahjussi_!" sapa Luhan. Zhoumi melirik dan mengangkat roti bakarnya yang entah ke berapa. Berniat memberitahu bahwa ia menawarkan sarapan paginya.

"sarapan, Luhan..?"

"gomawo, _ahjusshi_. Tadi sudah sarapan di rumah."

"_baba_~ jangan makan terus! Cepatlah. Nanti Xing terlambat.." rajuk si sulung Huang. Zhoumi terkekeh sambil mengangguk. Lalu menjalankan mobil yang ia miliki sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"mm.., maaf kalau merepotkan kalian." Lirih Luhan.

"apa..?" Tao membeo. "mengantarkanku. Yi xing bilang dia sedang terburu – buru. Takut terlambat." Jelas Luhan.

"tidak masalah." Jawab sang kepala keluarga. "kami senang membantu, kok."

"ya! Seperti _baba_ dan _mama_ yang menjaga Xiumin _gege_ waktu demam!"

"Xiumin ge..? oh, yang waktu itu kalian ribut agak panik itu, ya?"

"waktu itu, Xiumin demam tinggi. Jadi kami harus buru – buru membawanya ke dokter." Jawab Zhoumi. Ia menyalakan radio mobil yang menyetel lagu pop yang disiarkan stasiun radio.

Luhan tertegun. Masih ada tetangga yang peduli dengan tetangganya sampai sejauh itu di jaman sekarang, gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu ia tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh Tao yang sedang bermain game dari ponselnya.

"kalian tetangga yang berharga dan langka."

"..yah.., pujian manismu unik juga, Luhan." Kekeh Zhoumi.

.

.

Xiumin tertegun dengan kehebohan di ruang khusus para perawat. Beberapa perawat yeoja berbisik satu sama lain, lalu cekikikan sok cantik. Ada juga para namja yang sibuk berdebat tentang seseorang yang berhubungan dengan profesionalitas dalam bekerja.

Selesai meletakkan tasnya ke dalam loker yang telah tertempel stiker makanan dan membawa pakaian perawat, ia berjalan kearah Myungsoo, salah satu perawat yang ikut beradu debat tentang seseorang itu.

"ada apa, sih..? kok semuanya heboh..?"

"oh, Xiumin!" pekik Hoya lalu memeluk Xiumin. Mengabaikan deathglare mematikan yang dilayangkan perawat pria di sana. Padahal Xiumin menyadari hal itu. "menurutmu, dokter muda itu bekerja lebih baik dan pro sama seperti dokter yang sudah berpengalaman..?"

"apa?"

"kau tahu," sela Sunggyu. Ia merangkul Hoya dengan akrab, setelah Hoya melepaskan Xiumin dari pelukannnya.

"akan ada dokter muda baru di sini. Dan kaulah yang menjadi asisten dokter muda itu, Xiumin! _Chukkae_, _nde_..!"

Xiumin membeo. Mengabaikan tatapan iri dari perawat yeoja di sekitarnya. "hah..?"

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika aula yang sedari awal menjadi tempat apel ceramah—kebiasaan sang rektor universitas di awal bulan— kini seolah menjadi ajang siapa yang memiliki suara teriakan paling 'mempesona'. Sambil menatap ke depan dengan wajah ingin tahu, Baekhyun menyenggol teman—sunbae satu kelas—di sebelah kanannya.

"su-ah.., ada apa, sih..? kok jadi heboh begini?"

"um, kau tak tahu..? hari ini ada seorang dosen muda baru yang akan mengajar kelas kita." Jawab namja manis dengan suara lumba – lumbanya yang khas.

"eh..? di tengah semester ini ada dosen baru..?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

.

.

Yixing berjengit kaget ketika ruangnya kini hampir sesak karena berkumpulnya orang – orang kantor. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di ruang direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi apa..? sesuatu apa yang membuat ruangannya terlihat seperti arena tempat lelang barang..?

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja dan beranjak duduk dengan manis. Detik ketiga setelah duduk, ia menggebrak meja kerjanya agak keras dengan tempat alat tulis. Membuat beberapa orang di sana kaget dan menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"ada apa, Yi xing-ah..? kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, hm..?" tanya Yoochun dengan gaya playboynya. Ia beranjak menjauh dari kaca buram tempatnya ia akan mengintip sesuatu bersama rekan lain.

Duduk di sisi mejanya dan menepuk pundak Yi xing. "aku akan mengeluarkan mereka." Ungkap Yoochun yang tahu penyebab kesalnya namja cina yang sudah dua tahun menjadi sahabatnya.

"kalau begitu cepatlah, Yoochun _hyung_. Kepalaku jadi pusing mendengar keributan aneh mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih..?"

"oh. Kau sekretaris direktur perusahaan ini tapi tak tahu apa yang terjadi..?"

"_hyung_. Langsung ke intinya saja."

"baik, baik.. singkirkan wajah ancaman gagalmu itu, xing. Ah, kau tahu..? kau mendapatkan bos baru hari ini. Kim _sajangnim_ sudah pensiun dan sekarang di gantikan dengan anaknya yang baru pulang dari New Zealand."

Mata Yi xing membulat lucu. "direktur baru..?"

.

.

Drt! Drt! Drt! Pling!

[_you have 1 new messages_]

[_open_ _now_] [_close_ _and_ _save_] [_delete_]

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat pesan dari seseorang yang ia kenal. Jarang sekali orang ini mengirim pesan di pagi hari, gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan dan menyeruput hot cappuccino-nya. Ibu jari kanannya menekan layar yang bertuliskan '_open_ _now'_.

_From_ : Himchannie hyung

_Subject_ : manajer baru!

_Text_ : Kyungsoo, jam berapa kau pulang kuliah? Kita akan mengadakan pesta

Penyambutan untuk manajer baru café! Manajer kita yang lama mengundurkan diri

karena keinginannya sendiri, dan beliau menyuruh anak dari temannya

menggantikannya. Kalau bisa, datang ke café sebelum jam 02:00 siang! Karena

manajer baru kita datang jam 05:00 sore. Arraseo..? (^u^)

[_replay_] [_delete_] [_back_]

"huh..? manajer baru..?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menyimpan ponsel di saku kemeja biru dongker berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan. Setelah sebelumnya ia membalas pesan dari sang pattisier-cake chef yang telah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri.

Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi kelas pertamanya dimulai, Kyungsoo berjalan agak cepat menyusuri lorong kampus yang mulai sepi.

_To_ : Himchannie hyung

_Subject_ : [_re_-_play_] Manajer baru!

_Text_ : tentu, hyung. Aku pulang jam 12:30 hari ini. Aku penasaran, siapa yang jadi

manajer baru kita. Kuharap dia orang yang baik seperti manajer Lee.

[_send_] [_save_] [_back_]

Drt! Drt! Drt! Pling!

[_your_ _message_ _have_ _been_ _received_]

.

.

Luhan bingung menatap teman seprofesinya. Semua merapihkan pakaian status masing – masing. Bagian resepsionis yang sedang belajar tersenyum dengan sempurna melalui cermin mini masing – masing, lalu para pelayan yang merapikan vest juga kemeja putihnya, para koki yang sedang membenahi rambut dan topi chef, dan para office boy yang sudah stand by dengan rapi. Bahkan sepatu pantofel putih mereka yang biasanya ada noda atau debu, kini sudah bersih dan bersinar.

"ada apa ini..?"

Seorang namja bermata kucing yang berpakaian chef itu memicingkan matanya. Lalu berkacak pinggang, "yak! Luhan! Cepat kau ganti pakaianmu dan segeralah kemari! Kita akan menyambut pemilik baru 'GROWL co. hotel & restourant'! palliwa!"

Dengan sedikit berlari karena teriakan melengking milik namja manis berstatus 'istri' dari Lee Jinki—manajer hotel bidang resepsionis cabang Cina—. Dengan raut wajah bingung, ia bergumam kecil.

"siapa, ya..? kok mendadak begini penyambutannya..?"

.

.

Tao mengabaikan bising kelasnya yang di dominasi oleh yeoja. Lebih tertarik menyeruput susu kotak rasa strawberrynya yang beberapa menit lalu ia beli dari vending machine kantin. Sesekali, matanya menyusuri kelasnya. Di mana teman – temannya sudah stand by di bangku masing – masing; walau masih dengan kegiatan bergosip para geng yeoja sekelasnya.

Tidak seperti teman sebangkunya yang merajuk terganggu dengan bising mereka. Sama dengan teman namjanya yang lain.

"Taozi.., kau tidak merasa terganggu, eih..?"

"buat apa..? yang mereka lakukan," Tao menunjuk salah satu geng yeoja di kelasnya. "itu biasa meraka lakukan sebelumnya, 'kan..?"

Namja manis teman sebangkunya itu mengangguk ringan. "tapi apa yang mereka bahas sedikit berbeda. Bukan lagi mascara yang dihargai diskon, atau sunbae – sunbae tampan yang mereka maksud."

Tao mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menatap ke jendela. Melihat gumpalan awan putih yang membentuk sebuah naga lengkap dengan sayapnya. Tao terpana dan kagum.

"aku tidak peduli. Eh, Taemin! Awan itu bagus, ya! Bentuknya dragon!"

"mana? Mana?"

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda dan timing sang sama, kelima pria maskulin dengan aura feromonnya masing – masing melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Beberapa dari mereka tampak tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang sekitar dengan ramah.

Berjalan dengan santai namun mengesankan aura keangkuhan yang terpampang sempurna dari kelima namja yang berusia hampir sama dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

Namja berkulit putih agak pucat dari yang lain mendekat ke gerombolan bawahannya yang stand by dengan senyum masing – masing. Tidak membalas senyuman bawahannya, kedua matanya menyusuri bawahannya tanpa satupun yang luput. Termasuk Luhan dengan bola matanya yang membulat dan kedua tangannya yang menutupi daerah bibir.

"Ya Tuhan..," lirihnya. Matanya berkaca – kaca dan perlahan pipinya merona manis.

"_Annyeong_. Oh Sehun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_. Mulai hari ini, akulah pemilik GROWL co. hotel & restaurant ini. Mohon bantuannya." Pemilik baru itu tersenyum kecil. Mengakibatkan pekikan kecil yeoja bawahannya.

"Sehun.., Sehunnie…,dia tampan.." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan intens.

.

.

"hei! Masing – masing siap di posisi! Dokter muda itu sebentar lagi datang!" koor salah satu perawat yeoja yang terlihat _excited_. Dan yang lain langsung siap pada posisinya masing – masing dengan sedikit gugup. Terutama Xiumin, yang merupakan asisten dokter baru ini.

Cklak!

"wah! Kejutan sekali kalian berkumpul di ruanganku..!" sahut namja berkemeja putih dengan garis horizontal berwarna hitam—senada dengan celana kain dan sepatu pantofelnya.

Semua yeoja yang berada di sana menahan nafas dan tersenyum bahagia. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang hanya berwajah terkejut dengan pipinya yang merona tipis.

Dokter muda itu memasuki ruangannya dengan perlahan, mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke ruangan yang akan ia tempati untuk bekerja. Membungkuk sedikit dengan kepala yang masing menhadap ke para perawat namja dan yeoja di divisinya, ia menyapa dengan suara agak rendah.

"halo. Nama saya Kim Jongdae. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Chen hyung jika tidak dalam kondisi formal. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku dokter baru bidang penyakit organ dalam. Mohon bantuannya."

Xiumin menelan saliva begitu mendengar suara _husky_ dokter baru yang menjadi penanggung jawabnya. Pipinya memanas dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

.

.

"kenapa ribut sekali, hm..? apa kalian tidak bekerja di tempat masing – masing..?" namja itu tersenyum ramah dengan tubuh yang menyender di kusen pintu ruangannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan ia tempelkan di depan dada.

Membuat semua yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menjerit tertahan di sana. Berbeda dengan Yi xing yang hanya terperangah melihat direktur barunya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat rupa dan gaya atasannya yang terlihat menggoda.

"ah ya," pria itu berdiri tegap. "saya belum memperkenalkan diri, ya. Maaf, saya baru memperkenalkan diri pada kalian sekarang, sebab saya sudah lama datang ke kantor ini. Dan kalian tahu—kalian tentu belum datang, 'kan..?"

Semua karyawan di sana mengangguk. Pria itu berdeham, lalu membungkuk tak lama.

"_Annyeong_. Kim Joonmyun _imnida_. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Suho jika tidak dalam kondisi formal. Saya direktur baru perusahaan ini. Dan mohon bantuannya."

"tentu saja sajangnim!" koor beberapa yeoja di sana. Joonmyun—atau Suho terkekeh.

"oh ya, terima kasih. Selamat bekerja semua."

Namun pergerakan langkahnya untuk kembali memasuki ruangan terhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh kearah gerombolan karyawannya yang belum beranjak dan tersenyum ramah.

"untuk sekretaris saya, saat ini saya tunggu di ruangan. Dan ya, kalian, selamat bekerja."

.

.

"dan sebelum pembiasaan apel bulanan kali ini, ada pengumuman penting hari ini. mulai hari ini, universitas tercinta kita mendapatkan dosen baru yang berpengalaman. untuk pengenalan lebih lanjut, mari kita sambut beliau..," sang _master_ _of_ _ceremony_ bergeser ke samping kanan. memberikan tempat pada sesosok pria jangkung berjas biru dongker. pria itu tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya.

membuat beberapa yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menjerit tertahan melihat hal itu. dan sebagian lagi hanya terdiam shock dengan pria tampan yang mulai hari ini menjadi dosen sekaligus penyegar mata bagi mereka dan mahasiswa lainnya.

mereka sudah terlalu kenyang dengan dosen berumur—

—termasuk Baekhyun yang kini menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya.

"perkenalkan. nama saya Park Chanyeol. saya lulusan Tokyo University setahun yang lalu. saya akan mengajar mata kuliah social bidang manajemen. mohon bantuannya."

dan setelahnya, terdengar pekikan bahagia dari mahasiswa jurusan manajemen.

.

.

Lee _seonsaengnim_; guru bimbingan konseling yang memiliki badan berisi menjurus ke montok, melongokan kepalanya ke dalam. ia tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi kelinci khasnya. "boleh _seonsaeng_ masuk, eh..?"

"oh, Lee _Seonsaengnim_. boleh kok, seonsaeng." angguk beberapa namja dan yeoja yang menyadari keberadaannya. dan setelah diberikan izin basa – basi, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalutkan celana kain berwarna hitam ke kelas Tao. disusul dengan sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya yang tampak mencolok.

lalu, terdengar pekikan tertahan dari beberapa yeoja dan namja uke yang membuat Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan mengamati bentuk awan. saat itu, kedua matanya, bertumbuk dengan tepak pada sepasang mata yang memiliki alis tebal; yang kebetulan juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

Tao merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"nah, perkenalkan guru sekaligus wali kelas baru kalian." prolog Sungmin—guru konseling sekolah tempat Tao menimba ilmu.

Kris menunduk sedikit. lalu, tanpa senyum dan masih melirik kearah Tao, ia mengucapkan salam dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin yang membuat beberapa murid terkesan dengan suara _husky_-nya.

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Wu Yi Fan _imnida_. saya kelahiran cina dan besar di kanada. lulusan Oxford university dan mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas kalian selama setahun. mohon bantuannya."

sedetik setelahnya, disusul teriakan antusias dari beberapa yeoja yang overacting dengan pria tampan idola baru mereka.

.

.

kelima pasang mata dengan warna mata berbeda itu bergerak gelisah. tubuh mereka bergetar kecil. ditambah dengan gejolak aneh yang bersumber dari perut sekaligus hati (dalam konteks lain) mereka. gejolak aneh yang terasa menyesakkan, memabukkan, hangat dan entah kenapa mereka menyepakatinya menjadi candu utama dalam hati.

jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika mata itu menatap tajam mata mereka. seolah ingin menusuknya, mengoreknya lebih dalam—dalam—hingga terdalam.

"_he must be mine_.." tanda mereka dalam hati.

kepala mereka berlima menunduk perlahan di timing yang sama. dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut mereka, tanpa diketahui orang – orang sekitar; terdapat seringai kecil yang tampak menggoda sekaligus mematikan.

"_must be mine_.."

matanya yang terkatup karena ingin focus mengambil oksigen yang entah kenapa sempat susah untuk menghirupnya kini terbuka.

berkilat cantik.

"_**MINE**_." bisik mereka amat kecil.

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

A/N :

#BackgroundMusic : Blah blah blah Ke$ha

belum juga yang satu itu diselesaikan #lirikdaftarficdibawah.., nambah lagi ficnya. ah, ya sudahlah! daripada idenya pergi—minggat dan ngambek karena nggak diperhatikan(?), Al ketik saja.

dan, WOW!

baru prolognya saja sudah 4K+…!? bagaimana dengan per-_chapter_-nya..?!

jangan- jangan, bisa lebih banyak daripada ini..!

(atau juga malah lebih sedikit daripada ini..#bisikbisiktetangga #digaplok)

oh, sudahlah!

mind to review…? :3


	2. Chapter 1

La conquista y el conquistador

.

Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other

.

About characters is not mine, just a fic.

.

Aliceao96

.

M

.

Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 [Two situation on different places]

Baekhyun memotong sayuran untuk bahan makan malam kali ini. Seperti yang Kyungsoo minta; Sup miso dan tofu juga kimchi. Sedangkan untuknya, ia sedang ingin napolittan spagetti instan. Setelah memotong sayuran untuk kimchi dengan takaran yang dirasa cukup, Baekhyun menyalakan kompor yang menganggur. Merebus air untuk memasukan lidi spagetti. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulang terlampaui, sambil menunggu air mendidih dan kimchi ditiriskan, Baekhyun membuat orange lime ice untuknya dan lime ice tea untuk Kyungsoo.

"hmp! Sempurna!" menatap bangga dengan hasil racikan minuman dari resep di internet yang kebetulan ia temui.

Bergegas ke kompornya setelah meletakan minuman di meja makan; meniriskan kimchi dan memasukkan lidi spagetti. Ia kembali ke meja makan dengan nampan kayu dimana sup miso dan tofu juga nasi sekaligus peralatan makan berada. Meletakkan dengan hati – hati sekaligus menyusunnya.

"sekarang, tinggal menunggu spagettiku, deh!"

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kini Baekhyun berkutat dengan spagettinya yang sedang ia berikan saus. Ia terkikik dan mencoba untuk menahan hasratnya untuk segera melahap si cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

Berjalan riang kearah meja makan dan meletakkan spagetti itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Baekhyun sambil berjalan keatas, ke kamar adik tirinya. Namun tidak ada sahutan atau gumaman yang biasanya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi dengan telunjuk di sudut bibir kanannya.

'apa yang dia lakukan..? tumben sekali sahutanku tidak dia jawab.'

Dengan terheran – heran, mahasiswa manis semester tiga jurusan manajemen itu menapaki tangga. Sepertinya untuk malam ini, ia dan adiknya akan merasakan rasanya makan malam yang telah dingin untuk yang pertama kali.

.

.

Mata itu bergerak kecil. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, sebagai penahan agar kepalanya tidak bergerak dan matanya menatap bulan sabit di langit berbintang. Terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang ditampar angin dan suara kakaknya. Biasanya ia akan segera menyahut dengan semangat atau turun dengan menimbulkan debukan antara kakinya dan lantai kayu dari tangga rumah minimalis mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Lebih menyukai untuk berdiam diri, duduk di meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapa ramah kulit putih bersihnya—

—sekaligus menenggelamkan diri ke beberapa jam ia menjadi out of character seperti ini.

-**Flashback****#ON!**-

"hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo di dapur. Beberapa orang yang menyadari kehadirannya menyapa Kyungsoo atau juga ada yang tersenyum. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Makanya ia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang – orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Di sana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat orang yang ia cari. Sedang menghias appetizier andalan cafe ini untuk penyambutan manajer baru. Sambil mengikat dengan benar dasi berwarna merah ke kerah pakaian chefnya. Lalu membersihkan lengan dari pakaian putihnya.

"semangat sekali, eh..?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Di sana ada pria tampan yang sedang mengelap tangannya dengan kain lap. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. "tentu saja, Junho-hyung," balasnya.

"habis, hari ini kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil – kecilan! Ah, aku merindukannya, semenjak pesta kejutan ulang tahun manajer Lee!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana terlihat gemas dengan tingkah Kungsoo. Memang, diantara semua karyawan di cafe Del Amore, Kyungsoo adalah yang paling muda.

" Sumpah, walau kalian semua bilang pesta kecil – kecilan, dekorasi yang kalian buat waktu itu benar – benar menakjubkan! Heuh, beruntung aku di terima di sini!" ia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "kemampuan masakku yang menguntungkan semuanya!"

Himchan yang telah berada di belakang Kyungsoo, menepuk pundaknya. "yah, beruntung sekali kau melamar ke sini saat pesta kejutan ulang tahun manajer Lee!" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"aku ingat, " celetuk Yongguk yang sedang melingkarkan tangan kanan kanannya ke pinggang Himchan. "saat melihatmu yang sedang menempelkan wajah ke jendela kaca. Seperti wajah anak autis yang tersesat di jalan dengan muka melas."

Semuanya tergelak puas. Karena komentar Yongguk memang benar adanya. "Yak! Hyung!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Yongguk yang melingkar di pinggang Himchan. Himchan yang merasa ucapan Yongguk sedikit keterlaluan, ikut mencubitnya.

"sudahlah!" Himchan melepaskan diri dari kukungan Yongguk. Menarik Kyungsoo untuk membantunya menyiapkan kue appetizer untuk penyambutan. Namun sebelum pergi, dengan wajah terlanjur bad mood karena dongsaeng tersayangnya dibuat bahan bercandaan yang keterlaluan oleh sang tunangan, dengan sorot mata tajam dan nada yang tidak ingin dibantah, ia menyuruh semua orang untuk kembali bekerja.

"dan kau, Bang Yongguk-ssi..," Yongguk menelan salivanya. Jika Himchan sudah memanggil namanya dengan lengkap dan memakai embel-embel '-ssi', itu berarti calon nyonya Bang sedang marah besar.

"aku harap kau bisa tidur pulas di ruang tamu apartemen kita."

Dan Kyungsoo menyeringai pada Yongguk. Melambaikan tangannya dan terkikik evil dalam hati. Yongguk mendengus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil memikirkan 'posisi' paling 'nyaman' untuk 'memberontak' perintah Himchan.

'awas saja kau, Nyonya Bang. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa minggu! Khekhekhekhe~"

Himchan bergidik. Lalu mengelus tengkuknya. 'ah, mungkin tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah. Ya sudah, mungkin aku akan minta cuti tiga hari nanti ke manajer baru.'

Kyungsoo dengan telaten dan lincah membantu orang – orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Entah itu untuk membuat adonan, mencuci buah, mencuci peralatan makan untuk jamuan dan mengelapnya hingga berkilat – kilat, membersihkan meja dan jendela juga pintu, atau juga mendekorasikan ruangan atau makanan dan minuman.

Dengan sifat pekerja kerasnya yang seperti itu, maka tak heran jika diantara semua karyawan café lain, Kyungsoo sedikit sering mendapat bonus dari manajer Lee. Dan karyawan lain yang mengetahui itu pun memaklumkan bahkan memujinya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu dan senang jika dirinya diterima baik di café bertema italia itu. Bahkan ada beberapa karyawan café yang memberinya uang jajan tambahan pada Kyungsoo—yang hanya satu – satunya berstatus mahasiswa. Awalnya ia ditentang oleh Ayah dan Baekhyun untuk melakukan krja sambilan dengan alasan ia takut dengan kesehatan adiknya yang mudah lelah. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo adalah seorang penderita anemia.

Namun karena keinginannya untuk mandiri sangat besar, Baekhyun dan Ayahnya mulai luluh. Dengan syarat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri, Kyungsoo pun melamar ke café yang telah berdiri selama 6 tahun ini.

Ketika ia melamar ke café Del Amore, ia sempat ditolak karena statusnya yang masih seorang mahasiswa. Namun karena ia terus memohon pada Himchan yang saat itu seorang kepala pelayan dan chef, manajer Lee yang merasa simpati pun memberikan tes kecil.

"apa kau bisa memasak Blinis?" tanya Manajer Lee. Kyungsoo yang sejak umur tujuh tahun berkenalan dengan dunia dapur dan makanan dunia oleh Umma angkatnya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. "bukankah itu masakan khas Russia..?"

Manajer Lee mengangguk dengan gaya bijaksananya yang khas. "ya. Meskipun café ini identik dengan sesuatu yang bertemakan Italia, bukan berarti makanan yang café ini sediakan hanya berasal dari italia." Kyungsoo berwajah kagum.

"karena itu, apa kau bisa memasaknya?" tantang manajer Lee. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa menit dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedikit ragu. "baiklah..," Kyungsoo mengangguk tegas.

"ijinkan saya menggunakan dapur café ini, manajer."

Selama beberapa menit Kyungsoo berkutat di dapur. Dengan tangannya yang telah berkenalan dengan peralatan dapur, ia melakukannya dengan lincah dan tanpa ada kesalahan satupun. Saat itu, Yongguk yang kebetulan menjadi pengawas Kyungsoo berdecak kagum dalam hati. Menurutnya, sebagai mahasiswa, namun kemampuan beradaptasinya di dapur nyaris mengejar kemampuan Himchan yang sudah empat tahun bekerja di café Del Amore.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai membuat salah satu jenis pancake khas russia, ia meletakkannya dalam piring dan menghiasnya dengan topping yang sesuai. Membawanya ke hadapan manajer Lee yang duduk manis dan diapit Himchan dan Sungyeol.

Menunggu hasil komentar dari manajer café yang menjadi ambisinya untuk kerja paruh waktu di sana. Dengan gugup dan was – was, ia melihat potongan Blinis masuk ke dalam mulut Sungyeol.

Dan tanpa di duga, garpu yang Sungyeol genggam terjatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi dentingan nyaring antara benda platinum dan lantai berwarna merah marun.

Semuanya yang ada di sana kaget—

—termasuk Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika mereka tahu bahwa Sungyeol tertawa manis dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Dengan tatapan mata yang masih mengeluarkan airmata dan menatap Kyungsoo, Sungyeol tersenyum. "manajer..," lirihnya dengan nada yang lembut dan terdengar senang meski intonasi suaranya kecil.

"ya?" Manajer Lee tersenyum lembut. Pria setengah abad itu menepuk punggung tangan Sungyeol yang meremas apron pinggangnya yang berwarna putih.

"mulai sekarang, aku adalah penggemar pertama masakannya."

Setelah itu, semua orang berebut Blinis yang terdiam manis di meja. Lalu mengucapkan selamat datang pada Kyungsoo yang menangis bahagia sambil memeluk Sungyeol yang masih menangis. Pesta kejutan ulang tahun manajer Lee pun dirangkap menjadi pesta penyambutan selamat datang untuk mahasiswa semester satu jurusan tata boga; Byun Kyungsoo.

Dan sejak saat itu, tanpa pertimbangan alot Kyungsoo menjadi asisten khusus appetizer-cake chef bersama Sungyeol untuk membantu Himchan.

Karena kerjasama tim dan tak ada hambatan yang berarti, Del Amore pun kembali di sulap menjadi sebuah ruangan untuk party night. Meja dan kursi yang di tata sedemikian rupa. Vas bunga yang airnya telah diganti dan juga bunga yang telah ditukar dengan yang segar. Taplak yang berubah warna dan motifnya, pita – pita yang menghias beberapa tempat strategis dan balon – balon yang menjadi pemanis mata.

Lantai dengan motif papan catur dan jendela kaca yang berkilau – kilau memperindah ruangan yang terlihat klasik namun elegan dan glamor. Tirai – tirai yang biasanya berwarna itu – itu saja (meskipun selalu dicuci), kini berubah warna dan model. Gramofon antic dan piano klasik berdiam diri di sudut kanan ruangan; menemani bar mini tempat para barista bekerja. Suara gemeletup air dari AC akuarium mini yang berisi ikan hias cantik beriringan dengan suara uap yang berasal dari mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. Melodi sederhana namun terdengar cantik di telinga mereka.

Tak lupa dengan makanan dan minuman yang khusus dibuat oleh tim juru masak. Dan juga beberapa minuman alcohol berkadar sedang ditata apik di meja bundar dengan gelas berkilau diatur seperti piramida mini[1].

Semua yang ada di sana menatap puas hasil kerja mereka. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang bersiul, ada yang berkoar-koar bahwa ini adalah karya terbaik yang pernah mereka lakukan. Yah, apa yang mereka katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah; mengingat bahwa ini adalah pesta penyambutan yang direncanakan amat matang. Jadi untuk hasil pun, tidak mengecewakan cenderung luar biasa.

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang mengartikan adanya perhatian. Himchan tersenyum manis dengan keringat sesekali mengucur manis dari pelipis dan rahangnya. Membuat Yongguk mereguk salivanya berkali – kali. 'awas kau, nyonya Bang!' gumamnya dalam hati mengingat hukuman Himchan padanya karena sudah menggoda sang dongsaeng tersayang.

"ya! Karena kita masih ada waktu satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit lagi untuk menyambut manajer baru, kita manfaatkan waktu ini untuk membereskan sisa pekerjaan dan membersihkan diri."

Dan setelah itu, karyawan café di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk membereskan sisa pekerjaan dan untuk membersihkan diri.

"semoga manajer baru kita sebaik dan sepeduli manajer Lee." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk mini bergambar penguin. Dia mendapat jatah untuk membereskan sisa pekerjaan yang –sungguh!- lumayan melelahkan. Sungyeol yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku harap juga begitu. Aku sebal, kenapa sih, manajer Lee harus mengundurkan diri?!" Sungyeol mendengus.

"mana pakai alasan kalau beliau sudah tidak pantas lagi memegang jabatan itu di café terkenal ini..! itu tidak benar tahu!" Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar gerutuan khas anak – anak Sungyeol. "yah..," sela Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi café. Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk berwarna abu-abu gelap miliknya.

"yang namanya menjadi orang lanjut usia, mereka memang lebih suka menikmati kesendirian di tengah damai dan tentramnya hidup mereka yang mereka reguk setelah berjuang keras melewati rintangan kehidupan, 'kan, hyung?"

Sungyeol tersenyum menatap punggung di balik pintu kamar mandi yang bercat ungu. Apa yang dilakukan dan dipikirkan anak itu, tak pernah Sungyeol dan yang lainnya berhenti terkagum – kagum. Sosok yang sederhana, kuat, dan dewasa di saat yang bersamaan; begitulah pendapat Himchan tentang Byun Kyungsoo.

"sosok yang langka." Bisik Sungyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah berendam di bathtub kurang lebih lima belas menit, tubuhnya merasa rileks dan hangat. Ia bersyukur bahwa penyakit anemianya tidak kambuh. Untung saja sebelum berangkat kemari, ia sempat makan siang di kantin kampusnya. Tak lupa ia meminum pil penambah darah untuk berjaga – jaga karena ia akan bekerja keras di café.

Keheningan di dapur dan ruang karyawan terdengar asing di telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda manis bermata bulat itu mengerutkan dahi. Dengan bingung dan agak panic, ia berjalan tergesa – gesa hanya bermodalkan baju rajut tipis kebesaran berwarna kuning polos miliknya dan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat berwarna putih tulang.

Dan matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat lagi.

Dengan muka yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan pipinya yang perlahan merona dan menghiasi kulit bayinya.

Di sana, tak terlalu jauh dengan jarak Kyungsoo berdiri, ada seorang pria berkulit Tan dengan t-shirt putih agak ketat membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Memakai celana motif army ¾ dan memakai kalung model dog tag, dengan liontinya berbentuk persegi panjang warna abu – abu. Cara berpakaiannya yang terkesan manly sekaligus seksi dimata orang – orang itu di tambah dengan sepatu khusus hiking berwarna coklat susu dan wirst band hitam strip abu – abu yang melingkar apik di lengan kanannya.

Berambut hitam dengan poni menyamping ke kanan. Rambutnya yang berada di sisi kiri direkatkan dengan gel rambut dan diatur sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seksi dimata para karyawan yeoja dan juga namja berstatus uke—

—termasuk dirinya.

Pria itu bersiul, "pesta penyambutan yang hening sekali, ya.".

Himchan tersadar lebih dahulu, lalu memohon maaf pada pria yang kini sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam café dengan tangan kiri di kantung celananya dan tangan kanan mengapitkan kacamata hitam pada kerah bajunya.

"a, apakah anda adalah manajer baru yang dimaksud tuan Lee..?" tanya Himchan agak malu – malu. Membuat Yongguk mendengus cemburu.

Pria itu mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum ramah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua karyawan di sana, tak lupa juga dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di sisi pintu menuju ruang karyawan café. "halo," salamnya.

"namaku Kim Jongin. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Yang umurnya lebih muda dariku, panggil aku Hyung atau Oppa. Yang umurnya lebih tua dariku, aku harap panggil namaku saja,"

Terdengar pekikan tertahan di sana. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan kanan kearah mulut peachnya dan tangan kiri kearah dadanya—ke jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"mohon bantuannya ya, semuanya."

Saat itu, baru pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi aneh di mana darahnya berdesir cepat. Hangat dan memabukkan. Dan ia menyukainya. Menjadikannya candu.

Saat itu pula, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya seorang penderita asma yang rasa sesaknya kambuh dan butuh pasokan oksigen dengan volume banyak.

-**Flashback****#OFF!**-

.

.

Terdengar lagu Club can't handle me milik penyanyi pria terkenal di negara patung Liberty—Flo Rida. Dengan di-remix oleh sang DJ pria cantik bermata rusa di panggung kuasanya. Jari – jemari lentiknya menari – nari di atas piring hitam. Atau sesekali mengutak atik tombol dan tuas berwarna – warni. Atau juga menegang salah satu sisi _earphone_nya dan mengoyangkan kepalanya yang bersurai pirang.

Tersenyum kepada orang – orang yang mengunjungi _night_ _club_. Ada yang menghentakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama, ada yang menyanyi – nyanyi dengan nada yang tak teratur, ada yang berdiam diri dengan segelas alcohol di tangannya, dan ada juga yang bercumbu hebat dengan _sex buddy_nya. Dan mereka adalah sejenis. Tentu saja pemandangan itu sangat biasa dimata orang – orang, termasuk dirinya dan karyawan _night_ _club_ lainnya juga.

Karena _night_ _club_ ini adalah _night_ _club_ khusus untuk orang – orang gay dan lesbian.

Dan _night_ _club_ ini legal. Ditambah tempat ini merupakan salah satu destinasi wisata malam yang direkomendasikan oleh penyelenggaran wisata. Bahkan untuk masuk ke dalam pun, hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang bisa; terutama pasangan sejenis yang diperbolehkan menikmati riuh panasnya suasana di sana.

Tangan itu mengambil sebuah botol berukuran besar berwarna hijau gelap dari lemari pendingin. Lalu mengambil pembuka tutup botol yang tutupnya terbuat dari spon berwarna kuning. Memutar – mutarkan besi runcing berbentuk spiral ketika tutup botol itu telah tertusuk di tengah – tengah.

Lalu, setelah meletakkan alat pembuka tutup botol itu di kolong, cairan berwarna merah itu mengalir mulus dan tertampung di gelas khusus. Sebanyak lima gelas dan botol dengan label red wine itu ditelakkan di atas nampan, setelah ditutup dengan penutup botol tanpa direkatkan kembali. Berdampingan dengan mangkuk berisi es batu yang waktu bekunya tahan lama.

"bawa ini ke meja nomor delapan ya, saeng."

"_I got your comment_, Hyung!" berpose hormat sebelumnya, dan sesudah itu ia berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah ia membersihkan tumpahan wine di meja bar, sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu ia rasakan. Saat ia tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya, ia tersenyum ramah. Sambil membersihkan tangannya mengunakan tisu, ia bertanya ada apa.

Wanita itu, yang merupakan pemilik _night club_ tempatnya berkerja tersenyum ramah. Tanpa kata – kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditunjukan pria manis berpipi tembab di hadapannya, hanya dengan kedipan, pria manis itu tahu apa maksudnya.

"baiklah, noona. Akan kutunggu dongsaengku kembali."

"ok. Aku harap kau dan yang lainnya melakukannya dengan baik. Seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya."

Pria manis itu terkikik, "ya, seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya."

Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja dimana terisi oleh empat pria. Dan satu diantara mereka berwajah manis. Tipe uke, sama seperti dirinya dan pria manis dan cantik lainnya.

Pria manis itu yang hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam agak kebesaran dengan ukuran tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tiga pria lain. Dua pria di sisi kanan dan kiri, dan satu pria tepat di hadapannya, di bawahnya. Berhadapan tepat di selangkangannya.

Tiba – tiba, pria berambut cepak melumat bibir pria manis itu. Dan pria berambut jabrik melumat putih kanan pria manis yang telah terekspos jelas. Entah ke mana perginya kemeja hitam milik pria manis yang kini meleguh dengan leher yang terjenjang dan dinodai _kiss_ _mark_. Mata pria manis yang seorang bartender itu membulat, ketika matanya menangkap pria yang sedang melakukan _blow_ _job_ dengan penis pria manis itu.

Membuat pria manis bertubuh ramping dan berkulit sawo matang yang ternyata bukan karyawan _night_ _club_ tempatnya bekerja mengerang nikmat dengan tubuh yang terhentak tak beraturan.

_Foursome_.

Dan baru kali ini pria manis itu melihatnya dengan mata telanjang.

Pemandangan itu ia alihkan ke tempat lain, ketika dirasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menganggunya di bawah sana. Sebuah gundukan yang terlihat tidak terlalu jelas oleh orang lain, namun tampak menyakitkan bagi si penderita. Pria manis berwajah cina itu meringis.

"hyung..?" Panggil seseorang yang ia kenal. Pria itu menengok ke belakang, dan ada dongsaeng tidak sedarahnya di sana. Menatapnya bingung. "ayo." Ajak pria itu sambil mencengkram lengan dongsaengnya.

"sekarang waktunya kita bermain."

Dan mereka hilang ditelan kegelapan menuju ruang belakang, tempat mereka akan bersiap – siap. Menjadi seorang 'artis besar' diatas panggung.

Sebuah suara wanita yang menjadi DJ pengganti berseru meminta perhatian. Ia berkata bahwa apa yang orang – orang tunggu akan segera datang. Dan wanita muda itu juga mengatakan jika mereka akan menyesal untuk melewatkannya. Mengabaikan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, pengunjung pria pun tergopoh – gopoh menuju sebuah tirai raksasa berwarna merah. Seolah menulikan teriakan para _sex_ _buddy_-nya agar mereka kembali dan melanjutkan permainan. Tirai itu tergantung apik dan mengesankan keangkuhan, jika orang – orang itu merasakan lebih jeli bahwa tirai raksasa itu berbahan sutra terbaik.

Menunggu dengan tidak sabar, dan mereka terkadang menyerukan nama – nama yang mereka tunggu. Sebuah nama 'artis besar' yang aksinya amat sangat dinantikan.

Perlahan – lahan, music Stereo love milik Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina tergantikan dengan lagu sensual yang nakal. Milik seorang penyanyi wanita negeri Paman Sam yang khas dengan suara layaknya gadis remaja; padahal ia sudah memiliki anak.

Bersamaan dengan music itu, tirai sutra merah milik bar tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan – lahan. Disusul dengan asap yang menyelimuti panggung yang dibatasi oleh kaca raksasa. Orang – orang di sana berteriak histeris dan menyebut nama sang 'artis'; ketika dengan perlahan saat asap itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sosok yang mereka tunggu.

Tiga pria manis yang bergaya di tiang striptease.

Mereka memakai kemeja putih, vest hitam, dasi kupu – kupu berwarna merah dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang telah robek di beberapa bagian.

Tidak lupa dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang amat sangat terlihat menggoda dimata para pria pengunjung night club.

"**baby can't you see.. I'm calling~**" pria manis yang berada di sebelah kiri beranjak dari posisinya.

Kini, yang sebelumnya pria dengan lesung pipit manis di wajahnya memeluk tiang dengan kaki kanan diangkat dan dililitkan ke tiang, berjalan dengan gaya sensual sambil membuka perlahan vest hitamnya.

"**a guy like you.., should wear a warning~**" lidahnya menari di bibirnya yang kissable. Mengedik genit dengan ekspresi wajah dan gaya tubuh yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

Menimbulkan sorakan bahagia dan siulan menggoda yang ditujukan untuknya.

"**it's dangerous.., I'm fallin'~**"

Dan vest hitam itu tergeletak manis di lantai kayu panggung.

"**there's no escape..i can't wait~ I need the hit.., baby give me it~**"

Sekarang, sosok yang disebelah kanan beranjak dari posisi menungging; memunggungi orang – orang yang terlihat bernafsu untuk mempermainkan buttnya. Sebelum membuka vestnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk tiang berwarna perak, memutar kepalanya untuk melewati tiang itu dan menghadap ke penonton, lalu menjilat tiang itu dengan sensual.

"**you're** **dangerous.., I'm loving it~**"

Dan vest itu terlepas dan pria bermata sipit itu meliuk – liukan badannya. Menari dengan gaya menggoda untuk mengikuti irama lagu toxic; lagu yang menjadi BGM-nya hari ini.

"**to high, can't come down~**"

Pria manis yang duduk mengangkangi tiang streaptease kini berdiri perlahan. Mata rusanya menatap nakal ke orang – orang yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Lidahnya menari – nari, terkadang di bibir, dan terkadang salivanya membasahi tiang.

Ia tahu, apa yang dilakukan dirinya, hyung, dan dongsaengnya sukses membuat mereka menegang drastic. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang kaku dan tegang. Ia tertawa dalam hati, padahal ini baru permulaan.

"**losin' my head, spinnin' round and round~**"

Ia merangkak dengan gaya menggoda. Sesekali, kepalanya terngadah keatas, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang seolah sedang menggodanya untuk memberi tanda. Atau juga, buttnya ia goyangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"**do you feel me now~?**"

Lagu itu jeda sesaat.

"**with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride~**"

Ketiga pria manis itu bernyanyi di saat yang bersamaan. Pria manis berambut pirang lembut memutar – mutar tubuhnya, lalu menggoyangkan pinggul sebelah kanannya kearah penonton.

" **your toxic I'm slippin' under~**"

Pria manis berambut hitam, meraba – raba tubuhnya dengan gerakan perlahan yang membuat para penonton gemas untuk merabanya dengan penuh hasrat.

"**with** **the taste of the poison paradise~**"

Tak lupa dengan rambutnya ia buat berantakan, mengesankan rambutnya yang tidak teratur karena suatu hal yang membuatnya berantakan seperti itu untuk menggoda para penonton.

"**I'm** **addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic~?**"

Sedangkan pria manis berambut coklat susu, ia berlutut. Namun tangan kanannya yang perlahan masuk ke dalam kemejanya yang terlihat longgar dan mengusap seduktif perutnya membuat semua orang menelan saliva dengan kasar.

"**and I love what you do, don't you know you're toxic~?**"

Dan sekarang, ketiga pria manis itu berjalan seduktif mendekati kaca tebal raksasa. Dengan waktu yang bersamaan, mereka melepas zipper celana dan pengaitnya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menggoda, menatap nakal pada orang – orang, dan lupa dengan salah satu dari mereka melemparkan flying kiss pada para penonton; membuat teriakan hysteria kembali menggema ruang night club itu.

Tiga celana kini bernasib sama dengan vest hitam yang telah terabaikan. Membiarkan dirinya diinjak oleh kaki jenjang berkulit putih yang cantik dan menggoda untuk dinikmati. Salah satu kanvas alami dalam tubuh mereka bertiga untuk mengreasikan diri menodai tempat itu.

"**it's getting' late.., to give you up~**"

Dengan perasaan yang belum puas untuk menggoda pria – pria tampan penghuni night club di sana, kini mereka bertiga, hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih sedikit transparan dan brief hitam yang ketat hingga membentuk bagian butt mereka, dengan merangkak seduktif, mengarahkan diri pada kaca panggung.

"**I** **took a sip, from my devil's cup~**"

Mereka pun akhirnya menempelkan diri ke kaca itu. Menatap orang – orang dengan tatapan seolah meminta mereka untuk bercinta dengannya. Sayu dan wajah yang memerah, tak lupa juga dengan gerakan jari – jemari yang menari dipermukaan kaca itu dan senyum seksi mereka masing – masing.

Mereka tahu, bahwa pria – pria di sana sedang berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan hasrat bercinta masing – masing.

"**slowly, it's taking over me~**"

"**to high, can't come down~**"

lidah itu menjilat permukaan kaca. Perlahan, tangan mereka masuk ke dalam brief masing – masing. Mencari sesuatu yang telah mengganjal di selangkangan mereka.

"**it's** **in the air, and it's all around~**" menutup mata mereka, menikmati sensasi yang mereka rindukan dan telah memuncak diambang batas.

"**can you feel it now~?**" membayangkan apa yang ingin mereka bayangkan. Sebuah sosok tampan yang telah menjerat hati mereka.

Dengan erat—erat—sangat erat—hingga mereka tak sanggup untuk melepaskan diri.

"**with the**—aannh!—**taste**..uh! **o, of your**rrhh… **lips**hh..anh!—**I'm on a**..**ride**~ ah!"

Lirik lagu yang seharusnya mereka lantunkan kini ternodai dengan desahan mereka sendiri. Nafas mereka tersengal – sengal dan terasa berat. Dengan mata terpejam erat, mengereka mengocok penis mereka dengan satu tangan.

"**you're**—uhhnn!—**to, toxic**.. **i**—**I'm slippin'**—ah! Anh!—**un**..**der**rhh~"

Tangan yang lain, mereka biarkan mencengkram kaca dengan kuat untuk menopang tubuh mereka yang berdiri; menimbulkan derit yang teredam dengan suara histeris pria – pria yang berebutan untuk menempelakan di ke kaca tebal dan menghisap benda di selangkangan pria manis di hadapannya. Meskipun hanya semu.

"**with the taste**—angh! Angh!—**of your**rhhh.. **po**, **poison**..**para**—akh!—**paradise**ee~"

Ketiga pria manis itu mengabaikan kebisingan pria – pria di hadapannya. Lebih focus pada imajinasinya yang liar. Membayangkan bahwa 'dia' yang mereka maksud melakukan hubungan badan dengan cara yang luar biasa. Membayangkan penis 'orang itu' menujam holenya dengan keras, menghajar titik kejutnya yang manis dan membuatnya kecanduan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Membuatnya lemas dan tak bisa melepaskan diri dari sensasi kenikmata yang dihasilkan oleh 'orang itu'.

Membayangkan lidah'nya' yang menari diatas nipples mereka yang menegang, dan membayangkan sentuhan tangan dibagian kelamin mereka yang butuh perhatian.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat mereka menhentakkan tubuhnya maju mundur; hingga bagian depan tubuhnya menghantam kaca tebal itu. Dengan gerakan hentakkan yang semakin lama semakin kencang hingga membuat pengunjung bar kalut dan panas. Dan sebagian dari mereka makin berebut untuk mendekati sang pujaan yang tak bisa dijamahnya.

Dan sebagaian lagi lari ke sex buddynya dan bercinta diwaktu dan tempat itu juga.

"**I'm addicted to you**uhhh..ahn! ahn! Angh! Aaaa~!—**don't** **you** **know** **that you're**—ungh! **toxic**..?—hhaaannhh!"

Terdengar suara yang mengelu dan menyebut nama mereka dengan kata – kata penuh sensor. Keras, membahana. Di tambah dengan suara erangan nikmat yang membaur menjadi satu dengan music toxic milik Britney spears di luar panggung streaptease.

"LuLu! Come here to me and let's having a f*cking one – night – stand with me!"

"**and I lo**—**love**eesshh… **what y—you do**~ hah! Hah! Anh! Ungh!—**don't you** **know**whhhh… **that y, you're toxic**~?"

"I will fu*king you so hardly, yes I will, **Xiu**! I WILL F*CKING YOU SO HARDLY!"

"ah! Ah! Angh! Ooh! Ooaahh~! Ungh! Ukh! Hh~ hh~" tubuh ketiga pria manis itu mulai bergetar. Suasana panas di dalam panggung mulai terasa. Keringat mengalir di lekuk tubuh seksi mereka.

"**Lay**! You're so d*mn sexy! You made me h*rny so much, now! Come here, baby!"

Mengabaikan itu.

Memokuskan diri mereka untuk segera menjemput sesuatu yang sudah mereka tunggu. Kaki mereka bergetar hebat, dan perlahan – lahan kekuatannya menipis.

"**intoxicate**—uh!—**me now**~ **with you**uuhhh..ah!—**lovin' now**~"

Perlahan mereka mulai limbung.

Nafas mereka yang semakin menderu – deru. Pandangan mata mereka mulai mengabur dan mereka tahu apa artinya itu.

"**I** **think I'm ready**—ungh! Unh!—**now**~"

"**LuLu**! **LuLu**! **Baby**!"

"**Xiu**! **Honey**!"

"**Lay**! **My sexy**!"

"**I think**—hah! Hah! Hah!—**read**..**dy**yyhhh! ah! Ah!—**no**, **NOOO—AAAAAAA**~~~!"

Tubuh itu limbung. Di permukaan panggung. Lemas, tenaga telah terkuras dan suhu tubuh mereka terasa panas. Pandangan mereka terlihat sayu. Wajah mereka memerah sempurna dan keringat mengalir dari pelipis mereka. Tak lupa dengan beberapa saliva yang tampak di susut bibir merah yang terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen banyak – banyak.

Xiumin tertidur dengan wajahnya yang mengarah ke pengunjung.

Lay yang jatuh dan duduk dengan dahinya yang berkeringat menempel pada kaca panggung.

Luhan yang tertidur terlentang dengan kepala menghadap keatas.

Lalu mereka merasa ada yang jatuh dari langit panggung. Berwarna putih dan terasa asam, manis, pahit, dan semua rasa yang bisa orang – orang rasakan tentang cairan itu.

"wine," gumam Luhan sambil menutup mata.

Mereka tidak menyangka. Hanya dengan membayangkan sosok 'dia' saja, bisa membuat mereka orgasme secepat ini. Padahal sebelumnya butuh waktu yang cukup lama (bahkan hingga menghabiskan 2 lagu sebagai BGM aksi mereka). Dan sungguh! Bahkan baru kali ini mereka membayangkan diri mereka dicumbu oleh pria tampan idaman mereka dengan sejelas dan seliar ini.

Membuat mereka klimaks dengan cairan yang cukup banyak.

Mengingat hal itu, wajah mereka kembali memerah. Bahkan terlihat lebih jelas.

'ya ampun..,' gumam mereka di saat yang bersamaan.

'hanya membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat tubuhku seperti ini..,' mereka menutup wajah dengan satu tangan yang menganggur.

'bagaimana jika 'dia' benar – benar mencumbu tubuhku…?' pikirnya.

"….."

"..mungkin aku akan klimaks berkali – kali di rentang waktu yang sebentar.."

Yah..,

Untuk menenagkan pikiran mereka yang terlampau jauh,

Tak ada salahnya bukan, menikmati guyuran wine bak air hujan di panggung ini?

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

A/N[1] :

For your information :

[1] Al mengambil inspirasi adegan dimana gelas yang diatur menyerupai piramida mini itu dari komik Black Butler karya Toboso Yana. Nggak tahu tankoubonnya di volume berapa, tapi yang pasti itu adalah cerita dimana Sebastian dibunuh sama Earl Grey~

.

.

A/N[2] :

#BackgroundMusic : Baby one more night Britney Spears

Eiiii~ Al balik lagi, nih~ #dadahdadahsambilmengelusLycandanhidungyangdisumpaltisu

Bagaimana chapter satunya?

Puas? Puas? Puas? #A'la host bu**n em**t ma*a

Kalau Al sih, kurang puas! Habis nggak sampai ensi-an, sih! #trollface #dilemparlemper

Rahahahahahaha~!

Dan nggak tahu kenapa, otak mesum Al lagi sejahtera(?), nih! Mungkin karena saya lagi mood buat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang menjurus; jadi ya, chapter kali ini…ya.., begitulah. Tapi kalau nggak 'begitu' ya…'begini'..(._.)

#garukgarukkepala #innocentface #apasihmaksudnya?! #abaikansaja

Well, apa adegan mana yang kalian suka, terus bisa kalian bayangkan hingga nyata di depan muka?

Kalau Al sih, bagian dimana Kyungsoo sedang melakukan tes memasak oleh Manajer Lee dan dia diterima menjadi karyawan café Del Amore. #staycool

Oh iya, untuk makanan yang bernama Blini, itu benar lho, dari Rusia. Al pernah lihat gambarnya, dan sumpah! Al mau banget cicip tuh makanan unyu(?)!

Apalagi buatan Kyungsoo-Mommy! #happyface

Ok, cukup A/N [2]-nya! (0u0)/

Mind to review..? :3

.

.

A/N[3] : ini balasan review kalian~

[_**Wereyeolves**_] = "ini sudah dilanjut~ mind to review~?"

[_**Joyer**_] = "di sini sudah ketemu, kok~ oh! Joyer rekomendasi other BB-nya?!

Ada Official pairing-nya nggak..? kalau ada, tolong sebutkan nama

pair-nya dan status uke semenya, ok..?"

[_**Irnaaa90**_] = "rahahaha~ karena Al baik dan unyu(?), disini Kkamjong-Dad dan

Kyungsoo-Mom ketemu, deh! Eih? Apanya yang sampai 10 ribu..?

(0u0)"

[_**Yurako Koizumi**_] = "AAAAA…! YANG BENAR, NIH..?! NGGAK

MAINSTREAM GITU…?! KOK AL MALAH MERASA KALAU

INI MAINSTREAM PAKAI EMBEL – EMBEL BANGET, YA..?!

#kapslokdiinjakLycan

Oh ya, mereka berlima bikin kaki langsung lemes..?! gimana dengan

Kkamjong-Dad di sini…?! Heuh.. heuh.. heuh.. #trollface

And, absolutely yes! Itu isi hati para uke!

Nakal ya, pakai mau menaklukan seme segala! Kalau dihukum, bau

tahu rasa, tuh! #LOL

And, yes! Mochi always cute!"

[_**Anenchi**_] = "oh, ya..? waktu kamu baca ff ini, kamu baru bangun tidur..? aih,

aih.., terus kamu baca ulang gitu? Wah! Saya terhura!

#tebarpakupayung #dilemparlemper

Aih.., kamu memanggil mereka biji(?)..?! Al sarankan! Panggil

mereka ekor(?!) saja..! sensasinya lebih terasa(?!)…! Tapi, apa

prolognya nggak terlalu panjang..? (._.) ok, ini next chapternya~"

[_**Khuntorians**_] = "ah, masa..?! wah! Al terpusi(?)..! fusososososo~ Al sedang

mencoba sensasi dimana hubungan taoris itu punya status guru-

murid! :3 ini sudah lanjut~"

[_**Shinjiwoo920202**_] = "and yes! KaiSoo meet at here! Hihihihi…Al juga belum tahu apa

yang ada di dalam otak para seme tentang hal ini~ fusososososo~"

[__] = "ngomong – ngomong, 'jjang' itu artinya apa, sih…? (._.)

eih, jangan panggil Al 'author', ya! Kesannya ada dinding

kasat mata yang membelah jarak antara Al dan kamu(?).. jadi,

panggil aku Al, ok?! Oh ya, gidarilge itu bahasa apa..? artinya

apa..? (._.) dan ini sudah dilanjut~"

[**Kirei Thelittlethieves**] = "Hi, Kirei! Maaf ya, Personal Reviewnya nggak dibalas. Al

logout duluan. #bow #hug

Gimana, sudah pantengin(?) terus ff prolog kemarin..? ketemu

nggak cluenya kenapa KaiSoo belum dipersatukan(?)..?

hehehe.. ini ff sudah dilanjut~ mari mereview lagi~"

A/N[3]-nya selesai! :3


	3. Chapter 2

La conquista y el conquistador

.

Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other

.

About characters is not mine, just a fic.

.

Aliceao96

.

M

.

Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 [A Chat]

Jari jemari ramping itu mencari aplikasi internet di ponsel _touch_ _screen_nya. Ponsel keluaran terbaru dari brand terkenal dunia, yang memiliki stiker binatang belang hitam putih yang hobinya memakan tanaman bamboo.

Tubuhnya yang telungkup di ranjang dan ditenggelamkan oleh selimut tebal bermotif papan catur. Sedangkan matanya menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang me-loading link yang ia ketikkan di kolom alamat. Mata hitamnya terlihat memerah dibagian putihnya. tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyuruh kerja matanya dan bukannya beristirahat.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, website forum dari link tersebut muncul. dengan background polos satu warna (yang setiap dua detik sekali akan berubah warna), dan di sana tertera beberapa kolom lain yang harus ia isi saat ia ingin masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

["Welcome to our chat room ::: La Conquista y El Conquistador"]

[Enter your account name]

[Enter your e – mail]

[Enter Your Password]

[Create New account]

[forgot your password?] [help]

.

.

Dengan cekatan karena terbiasa, dengan mata yang sayu dan kadang terkantuk – kantuk, remaja manis kelas dua SMA itu mengetikkan isi dari kolom yang dirasa perlu. Dan website forum itu kembali loading.

"huaahhmm~ aku mengantuk. uuhh~" pemuda manis itu memeluk boneka panda yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya. mencoba menutup mata uniknya, namun ia tidak bisa—apalagi karena ada suara berisik yang mengganggunya.

Menyatukan kedua alisnya, pemuda itu mengumpati pelaku yang membuat seseorang menjadi berisik seperti itu. Bukannya ia tidak bisa tidur karena suara berisiknya yang mengganggu gendang telinga (yang justru sebenarnya suara itu cenderung seperti bisikan kecil), tapi karena suara itu membangkitkan sisinya yang lain.

"ughh..!" gerutu pemuda berbibir kucing itu. ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap dinding kamar yang berwarna nila muda. "berisik~ aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa tidur! besok aku masih harus sekolah dan bertemu pangeran tampan..!" keluhnya dengan nada merajuk.

"dan lagi.." kedua tangannya menutup seluruh wajah. Lalu menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimutnya. "suara itu membuatku horny~"

Wajahnya merona dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian selangkangannya; membuatnya risih jika harus berherak ke sana – ke mari. Merasakan rasa ngilu yang lumayan menyakitkan jika tidak segera diberi perhatian. Ia ingin sekali memberikannya perhatian, tapi ia sudah terlanjur malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya; yang terletak di ujung kanan pintu kamarnya.

Menyadari sesuatu yang tertunda, Tao mengambil ponselnya yang berada dibalik punggungnya dengan perlahan dan membaca beberapa kalimat – kalimat di website yang ia kunjungi. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan suara – suara yang lumayan menggema di rumahnya. Dan juga menahan kuat – kuat libidonya untuk bermain solo.

Website itu adalah forum chatting khusus[1]. Hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang bisa menjadi anggotanya. Itupun harus diseleksi dengan ketat oleh dirinya dan sang kakak tercinta. Forum ini adalah forum khusus untuk anak – anak yang 'berbeda' seperti pemuda bermata panda ini. Forum chatting untuk orang – orang gay. Dan ia membuatnya setahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, ia adalah pemuda yang cukup lihai di bidang teknologi informasi dan komunikasi.

Forum chatting dengan nama yang sengaja menggunakan bahasa negara matador, dibuat untuk orang – orang gay yang ingin berteman dengan orang gay lainnya di lingkup negara Korea Selatan. Forum ini telah terdaftar lisensinya, jadi orang – orang yang menjadi anggota forum chatting ini tidak takut jika seandainya ada hal privasi cenderung mesum diumbar – umbar di dunia maya. Sebab Tao sudah member pengaman ketat yang cukup repot untuk orang awam yang berniat melakukan tindakan criminal.

Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali forum chatting ini diterbitkan. Banyak orang yang tertarik untuk mendaftarkan menjadi anggota, bahkan tidak hanya di lingkup negara Korea Selatan saja. Menyebabkan ia dan kakaknya begadang hanya untuk menyeleksi siapa yang pantas untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Dan hasilnya, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang diperbolehkan menjadi anggota. Dan 'hanya beberapa anggota' itu bisa dihitung oleh jari tangan semua keluarga Huang.

Tao masih membaca percakapan teman satu grupnya. Tidak ada niat untuk memberi komentar.

.

.

|Ad_NaPTZH|'s Says :: " Noisy.. and I feel so horny now.. *sobs*" {one minute ago}

.

.

Tao membuat posting berita yang dua detik setelah di terbitkan di sana, langsung dibalas oleh akun yang ia kenal baik dengan pemiliknya.

.

.

|Baek00Con|'s Says for replay |Ad_naPTZH|'s post :: "wanna private chat..? *softsmile*" {two second ago}

.

.

Tao tersenyum.

Tanpa buang – buang waktu, ia mengeklik menu di forum yang berada di pojok bawah sebelah kiri, mencari nama kontak private chat di dalamnya. Setelah mengekliknya, ia mengeklik lagi pilihan yang bertuliskan 'private people' dan mengetikkan nama akun yang membalas postingannya.

Lima detik setelahnya, penampakan halaman forum yang diisi oleh postingan dan komentar anggota lain yang terlihat ramai; diganti dengan halaman forum yang tampak lebih sepi. Dengan background berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan garis horizontal abu – abu terang.

.

.

[[|Ad_naPTZH| is added |Baek00Con| to private chat]]

[[|Baek00Con| was join on your private chat|]]

[[Private chat is begin]]

|Ad_naPTZH| : "Hyungie~" {one minute ago}

|Baek00Con| : "Nde, saeng…?" *smile* {five second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "di sini berisik! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, deh! Padahal sudah larut malam!" *pout* {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "Eih? wae..? besok 'kan kau masih sekolah, baby~" {two second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "Baba lagi 'main' sama mama! Huh! Aku 'kan jadi 'bangun'..! *pout* *sobs*" {four second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "HAH? (0_0) 'MA', 'MAIN'…? *Blushing*" {two second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "hyung kenapa..?" {two second ago}

[[|UniXingFreakConYi| permission for join to your private chat]]

[[|Baek00Con| give |UniXingfreakConYi| permission to join a chat]]

|UniXingFreakConYi| : "didi, pergilah ke lemari pakaianmu..! Di laci bawah sebelah kanan ada headphone baru yang kemarin gege beli..! *panic*" {three secong ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "gege..? baru pulang dari night club..? uh, iya, gege." {one second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "Hyung, boleh tanya sesuatu..?" {four second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : oh, boleh. Mau tanya apa, saeng..?" {six second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "tapi jangan marah, ya? Hyung, kau, Luhan hyung, dan Xiumin hyung 'kan sudah punya pekerjaan tetap.., kenapa kau masih kerja di night club..?" {five second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "…..ya, bagaimana, ya.. mm.., begini, meskipun kami sudah punya pekerjaan tetap (yang bahkan lebih bagus dari yang dulu), tapi karena kami sudah lama melakukannya, kami merasa tidak rela untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Night club tempat kami bekerja itu memberikan pelajaran hidup berarti bagi kami secara tidak langsung. Jadi ya, kami putuskan untuk tidak pergi dari sana." {four second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "begitu..? apa Henry ahjumma tahu soal ini..? setahuku, Henry ahjumma hanya memperbolehkan hyung bekerja di sana hanya sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Dan sekarang…?" {three second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "mama tahu. Bahkan mama marah besar pada gege karena masih berurusan dengan pekerjaan seperti itu. Tapi karena gege memberikan pengertian dan alasan kenapa gege tetap bertahan di sana, mama luluh dan membiarkan gege. Tapi dengan satu syarat." {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "syarat..?" {one second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "aku tidak boleh melakukan hal diluar batas dan harus menjaga diri sendiri dengan ekstra ketat! Huft! Mama benar – benar, deh! Walaupun kami sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, kami anggap saja pekerjaan sampingan yang kami lakukan ini adalah hobi pelepas penat.. hihi!" {three second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "hihihi! Kau nakal, hyung! semoga kalian baik – baik saja selama di sana, ya, hyung!" {three second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "gomawo~" {six second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "hyung, apa kau mengenakan headphone juga?" {four second ago}

|UniXingFreakConYi| : "tentu saja! Bahkan sejak aku pulang lima belas menit yang lalu dan setelah masuk ke kamar pun, aku buru – buru mencari headphone-ku! Walaupun pada akhirnya niat baikku gagal juga… *sobs*"

|Ad_naPTZH| :: "oh ya, gege! Ini lucu sekali! Baby panda with baby dragon! *hug the headphone* gomawo~" {three second ago}

|Baek00Con| :: |UniXingFreakConYi| "niat baik apa..? *confused*" |Ad_naPTZH| "baby panda with baby dragon..? memang ada headphone dengan motif seperti itu..? (o_O)" {five second ago}

|UniXingFreakConYi| :: |Baek00Con| "Horny like my didi.. *sobs* little Xing minta dimanja… *sobs*" |Ad_naPTZH| : "cheonma yo, didi~ bagaimana..? apa suaranya sudah tidak terdengar lagi..? *smile*" {three second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| :: "mm! tidak terdengar lagi! Huah~ tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini..? about little Tao.. *sobs*" {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| :: "eih?! Ah, ya, kalau aku dengan suara seperti 'itu' juga, mungkin aku ikut horny seperti kalian. ya sudah, kenapa tidak main solo, saja, hyung, saeng..?" {one second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| :: "mau main solo pun percuma! Kalau main solo pun nggak akan selesai – selesai, karena mereka lumayan 'kuat' kalau hal yang seperti 'itu'..! *blushing*" {six second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| :: "aku nggak mau main solo! Selain apa yang dikatakan Xingie gege, aku lebih suka kalau holeku dibobol Wu Seonsaengnim..! *blushing*" {two second ago}

[[|PoroSoo| requsting your permission for join to a private chat]]

[[|UniXingFreakCornYi| accept |PoroSoo| permission to join a chat]]

|PoroSoo| : "baby! Kata – katamu berbahaya sekali..?! *blushing*" {three second ago}

|UniXingFreakConYi| :: "mwo?! Ka, kau suka dengan seonsaengnimmu, didi..?! kau suka pria paruh baya, eh..?! oh, no! you don't have a chemistry with him! No!" {one second ago}

|Baek00Con} :: "Ta, Tao-ie..?! apa kau serius..?! kau suka dengan tipe bapak – bapak macam guru di sekolahmu!? Oh ayolah, Tao, bahkan tahun angkatanku sekolah di sana hingga lulus pun, nggak ada guru muda yang tampan!" {two second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "gege, hyung, sungguh! Ada guru baru di sekolahku! Dia tampan sekali! Setengah cina setengah kanada! Dan dia jadi wali kelasku! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan pria tua macam guru senior di sana! *pout*" {one second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "benarkah..? wah, aku tidak menyangka jika uri panda suka dengan tipe yang tua seperti itu.. kau menyukai gurumu sendiri.. aigoo.." {three second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "Baek, jangan begitu. Kau lupa dengan Park seonsaengnim – MU itu…? *smirk*" {one second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "a, a, apa..? si, siapa Park seonsaengnim..?! dosenku itu lumayan banyak yang memakai marga Park tahu, hyung!" {one second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "lihat, siapa yang ternyata ada orang yang suka dengan gurunya juga. Ini dosen, lho…, dosen~" {three second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "hyung, ternyata kau juga suka dengan gurumu sendiri.. (-_-)" {five minute ago}

[[|Dear_Luhan_Deer| with |BaoXiuZiMin| requsting you permission for join to a private chat]]

[[|UniXingCornYi| accept |Dear_Luhan_Deer| and |BaoXiumZiMin| permission to join a chat]]

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh kalian semua…" {three second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "kau juga, hyung… ayo, mengaku sesuatu!" {two second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "mengaku apa, gege, hyung..?" {three second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "nde, hyungdeul.. mengaku apa..?" {four second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "mengaku apa?" {three second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "mengaku..?" {two second ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "Kyungsoo – ya, aku dengar dari Myungsoo; suami Sungyeol; kau menyukai manajer barumu, 'kan..? *rolling eye*" {four minute ago}

|PoroSoo| : "e, eh..?! h, hyungie juga! Aku dengar dari Sungyeol hyung, kau menyukai dokter penanggung jawabmu, iya, 'kan, hyung! *panic*" {three minute ago}

|Baek00Con| : "oh, ya, aku juga tahu kalau Yi xing hyung suka dengan direktur baru tempatnya bekerja! Mengaku, hyung!" {three second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "and I say, you like your new teacher on you campus too, my saeng~ I hear from Yoochun! ufufufufufufufufufuffufu~" {three second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "oh! Oh! Luhan gege juga suka dengan pemilik hotel baru tempat gege bekerja, 'kan..?! aku dengar dari Taemin; adik sepupu Key hyung! *excited*" {two second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Dear| : "dan kau sudah mengaku kalau kau menyukai guru barumu di sekolah, didi sayang.. *smile*"

|PoroSoo| : "wah.. jadi intinya.." {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "kita sedang jatuh cinta dengan atasan dan guru masing – masing…" {two second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "di waktu yang bersamaan pula.." {three second ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "*laugh*" {four second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Dear| : "*LOL*" {two second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "woah! Keren – keren! Hahahahahahahha..!" {one second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "tapi,aku tidak tahu, bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Wu seonsaengnim… *pout* aku 'kan tidak mau jika Wu seonsaengnim jatuh ke tangan yeoja ganjen di kelas atau di sekolahku! Aku bahkan diluar sana! *sobs*" {three second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "aku juga.. *sobs*" {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "aku rasa, kita butuh beberapa tips cara bagaimana bisa mengambil perhatian si target sekaligus menaklukkannya! *excited*" {four second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "hyung benar!" {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "sepertinya aku tahu, siapa yang ahli dengan takluk – menaklukan seseorang seperti masalah ini! Xiu hyung! Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, bukan..? *smirk*" {four second ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "yes! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Tapi, mau mengundang dia masuk ke private chat ini pun tidak mungkin deh, saeng.." {two second ago}

|UniXingfreakCornYi| : "siapa yang gege dan hyung maksud..? *confused*" {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : " do you know with account owner of |CallMeMajesty|…?" {two second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "MWO..?!" {one second ago}

.

.

Senyum yang dilukiskan di wajahnya yang cantik itu semakin lama semakin melebar. Jari telunjuk kanannya menari – nari di bibirnya yang berwarna krem alami. Percakapan di website itulah yang membuatnya tertawa geli dalam hati.

Dengan gerak santai yang elegan, pria cantik yang hobi mengoleksi sekaligus memakai lingerie seksi (bahkan sekarang ia pun memakainya) dengan brand ternama ini merubah posisi duduknya. Kakinya yang saling berdempetan, kini saling silang. Kaki kanannya terangkat keatas, menampilkan pahanya yang berwarna putih.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya, menatap ke langit – langit kamar mewah yang ia tempati bersama sang suami tercinta. Berkali – kali, ia mengulum senyum geli dan kekehan kecil pun terdengar di kamar tidur yang didominasi oleh warna merah.

Terdengar suara kucing mengeong di sana, tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengangkat kucing hitam jantan itu dan mencium hidungnya. Membawanya ke dalam pangkuan dan mengelus bulu hitamnya yang tampak mengkilat karena perawatan khusus dari salon. Menghasilkan dengkuran manja dari si kucing. Suasana hening dan dinginnya AC di kamr itu tidak menyurutkan pria cantik yang selalu mengontrol wajahnya untuk pergi menjauh dari laptop dan bernaung di pulau kapuk. Ia belum mengantuk, ia masih ingin melihat dan mengawasi percakapan antara namja manis yang sedang jatuh cinta nun jauh di sana.

"dasar anak – anak nakal." Gumamnya dengan seringai tipis yang terpatri di wajah awet muda kebanggaannya.

Lalu dengan perlahan agar si kucing tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, tangan – tangan lentik yang sudah sah menjadi milik suaminya (selain dirinya sendiri, tentu saja) menari – nari diatas keyboard laptop berwarna merah. Mengetikkan sesuatu dan melewati langkah – langkah dasar lainnya.

.

.

[[|CallMeMajesty| requsting your permission for join to a private chat]]

.

.

Keenam namja manis dan cantik disana membulatkan matanya. Lalu dengan meredam suara menggunakan bantal, selimut, juga boneka yang digigit, mereka berteriak menjerit.

"pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba!" ucap mereka dengan nada pelan yang terdengar bahagia.

.

.

[[|CallMeMajesty| requsting your permission for join to a private chat]]

[[|BaoXiuZiMin| accept |CallMeMajesty| permission to join a chat]]

|CallMeMajesty| : "ada yang merindukanku..? kekekekeke~" {Three second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "wah! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu!" {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "Majesty – ssi, aku—ah, maksudku kami semua butuh beberapa tips darimu! Tolonglah kami, Majesty – ssi!" {four second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "aku kangen~" {two second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "what I fell is same like my lil' bro! apa kabarmu, Majesty – ssi?" {three second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "aku kangen denganmu dan tips seksmu juga, Majesty – ssi~" {one second ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "Kyungsoo – ya, kau frontal sekali, baby..? jangan dibiasakan, ok? Ah! Majesty – ssi, seperti yang Baek bilang, kita butuh beberapa tips darimu. *smile*" {five second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "aigoo~ aku juga merindukan kalian, sangat! Apalagi my baby Panda! Uh, how are you, sweety? Ia hope you always fine. Oh, Baek, untuk apa kau membutuhkan tips dariku? Aku selalu baik – baik saja, Xingie~ ow! Kyungsoo – ya! Jangan dibiasakan menggunakan kata vulgar, ok? Dan Xiu, tips untuk apa yang kalian butuhkan?" {seven second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "kami butuh tips bagaimana cara menaklukan pria yang kami incar! Bantulah kami, Majesty – ssi! Aku tidak mau pria yang aku incar jatuh ke tangan orang lain! *sobs*" {two second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "Kyungsoo – ya benar! Kumohon bantu kami, please~ *kittyeyes*" {two second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "please~ kau cantik deh, Majesty – ssi~" {two second ago}

|Baek00Con| : "please~ love you~" {three second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "please~ I can't live without your tips, love~" {four second ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "please~ my soul is on your tips, Majesty – ssi~" {one second ago}

.

.

Pria cantik itu terkekeh geli membaca percakapan yang diisi oleh kata – kata permohonan dan rayuan. "dasar anak nakal!" kekehnya lagi.

.

.

|CallMeMajesty| : "kkkkk~ ya ampun, kalian ini! Nakal – nakal, sekali, eoh?! Baiklah, akan aku bantu kalian untuk menaklukan sang pujaan hati~ apa kalian puas? Omona~ nah, sekarang, coba jelaskan karakter pria yang ingin kalian taklukkan, babies! Aku ingin tahu!" {four second ago}

.

.

Dan keenam namja manis di tempat yang berbeda lagi – lagi menggigit bantal, selimut dan boneka yang ada di pelukan mereka. Sungguh, mereka benar – benar bahagia sekarang. Mereka dengan perasaan berharap yang sangat dan jantung yang berdebar – debar, menceritakan karakter pria yang ingin mereka taklukan. Luar dan dalam, dan menginginkan jika efek dari tips yang diberikan oleh orang yang ahli di bidang takluk – menakluk pria dan seksualitas ini mempunyai efek tahan lama.

Meskipun mata mereka mulai sedikit memerah karena menahan kantuk, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan ini amat sangat penting bagi diri mereka masing – masing.

Tentu saja, untuk mendapatkan tips bagaimana menaklukan keenam seme kece incaran mereka dari sang ahli.

.

.

Sesosok pria tampan masuk ke dalam kamar yang memiliki pintu berwarna coklat keemasan. Sambil masuk dengan tidak bersuara, pria tampan yang sudah hampir memasuki usia setengah abad itu melepas dasi merah anggur yang tergantung apik di kemeja putihnya. Menutup pintu itu perlahan dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur. Tersenyum menatap sosok pria cantik yang sedang duduk manis berhadapan dengan jendela mini yang sedang terbuka. Hingga angin malam datang masuk dan membelai kulit putihnya dan surai hitam sebahunya yang terawat dengan baik.

Dan senyum teduh itu berubah tujuan. Kini, yang tampak hanyalah senyum seringai yang terlihat seperti om – om mesum (tidak salah sepenuhnya sih, karena dia memang sudah berstatus pria dewasa cenderung mendekati paruh baya). Mata sayu khasnya memindai tubuh indah yang telah tersaji di hadapannya.

Tubuh yang putih dan ramping. Dan hanya mengenakan lingerie berwarna hitam dengan bahan jaring yang ia tahu, itu adalah koleksi lingerie milik sang 'istri' yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, hari ini ia ingin mencobanya, hm?

Sexy and hot. Itulah yang dipikirkan pria tampan yang masih bugar karena rutinitas sehari - harinya untuk datang ke gym secara berkala.

Tanpa sadar, pria yang telah dikaruniai satu anak laki – laki yang mirip seperti 'ibunya' ini menjilat sensual bibirnya. Perlahan dengan pasti, kedua tangannya memelorotkan tali lingerie ke lengan, dan mengecup lembut bahu 'istri' cantiknya.

"hmmh.." desah sang 'istri'. Tangan kanan yang tadi menari diatas keyboard laptop, kini menari diatas surai hitam jabrik milik orang yang sedang mengecup ceruk lehernya. "kau menganggu acaraku, sayang..ahh~"

"oh, ya..?" gumam pria itu. Getaran kecil yang disebabkan olehnya karena menggumam dibalik tengkuk leher sang 'istri' membuat sang 'istri' gemetar kecil. "tapi sepertinya kau harus menyudahi acaramu, love. Karena malam ini adalah 'acara'ku.."

"hei—ang! Ka, kalau begitu, biarkan aku—ngghh~ menyelesaikan ini sebentar lagi! Sshh~ aah~" pria cantik yang wajahnya telah memerah ini berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan sang suami yang telah bergerilya di dadanya. Mengusap, mencubit, dan memelintir nipplesnya hingga menegang.

"baiklah.." pria tampan itu menyudahi keisengannya di telinga dan nipple sang 'istri'. Mencium pipi sekaligus pelipis kanannya yang masih memerah dan sedikit berkeringat. Namun sebelum pergi dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, bibir pria itu menyambangi telinga kanan sang 'istri'. Berbisik lirih dengan nada berat dan terdengar sedang bergairah.

"kau selalu seksi kalau mengenakan lingerie ini. Tapi kau lebih seksi jika tidak memakai apapun dan mengerang manja dibawahku, love~" menjilat lubang telinga dengan sensual dan menggigit pucuknya.

"persiapkan dirimu malam ini, karena kau sudah membuatku horny dengan lingerie jaring hitam koleksi barumu, dear~"

Hingga menimbulkan desahan nafas lirih yang keluar dari bibir krem alami pria cantik itu.

"huh!" dengusnya jengkel karena merasa kalah dengan sang suami yang tampak berbeda jika berurusan dengan urusan bercinta. "kau menyebalkan dan aku mencintaimu, darling!"

.

.

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai mengarah ke ruang makan. Di sana, ada namja manis yang sedang mencuci piring bekas suami dan anak sulungnya sarapan. Sambil menggumam nada dari lagu my love milik boyband amerika serikat, westlife, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sosok si bungsu keluarga Huang tengah menormalkan deru nafasnya. Seragamnya yang tidak terlihat rapi seperti biasa, dasi hitam strip biru lautnya yang tidak terpasang dengan baik dan tasnya yang terlihat tidak di resleting. Jangan lupa dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa beberapa buku untuk hari ini.

"mama, kenapa mama tidak membangunkanku..? lihat! Aku jadi kesiangan, 'kan..?!" cemberutnya sambil mengambil segelas susu yang tergeletak manis diatas meja. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan menyemprot parfum ke tubuhnya.

Henry menoleh sedikit, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. "kalau begitu, kenapa kau harus tidur malam…?"

Tao mengerucut bibir kucingnya. Lalu, sebelum beranjak untuk berangkat sekolah dengan bus umum, ia sempat mengambil roti bakar yang tersedia di sana dan membalas perkataan mamanya dengan nada kesal dan sedikit lantang.

"habis, mama dan baba berisik sekali tadi malam! Aku 'kan jadi susah tidur! Ma, aku berangkat!"

Menimbulkan rona merah diwajah manis Henry yang terlihat terkejut.

"ish! Ini semua karena yeobo! Tao, kau membuat mama malu dengan ucapanmu! Awas kau, yeobo! Tidak ada jatah selama sebulan ke depan!" kesal Henry sambil mengusap kasar piring yang ia cuci.

Membuat Park ahjuma yang kebetulan lewat di sana merautkan wajah bingung dengan Henry yang mencuci piring dengan kasar dan prihatin untuk tuan besar yang tidak mendapat jatah selama sebulan ke depan.

.

.

Tao menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Sejak semenit yang lalu ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya (setelah ia beraegyo ria dengan satpam sekolah dan membereskan dirinya di toilet lantai dua), ia belum beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Bukannya ia lupa dengan barang yang seharusnya ia bawa namun tertinggal di rumah, atau karena ia mendadak sakit perut dan tidak kuat untuk berjalan ke UKS.

Tapi karena ia kenal dengan suara yang ada di dalam kelasnya.

Suara Wu seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar.

Ia lupa, jika hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa inggris dan gurunya pun diganti karena di mutasi ke sekolah lain. Ia masih ingat, aturan – aturan yang berlaku di kelas Wu Seonsaengnim ketika beliau mengajar atau membahas yang berhubungan dengan kelasnya.

Beberapa petuah yang tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup membuat beberapa orang menjadi spot jantung. Salah satunya adalah aturan tentang tidak boleh ada murid yang terlambat masuk di jam pelajarannya. Walau itu telat satu detik sekalipun. Dan konsekuensi yang di dapat pun tidak main – main, walau pada dasarnya orang itu baru melakukan kesalahan satu kali.

Dulu, ia berkata sombong dalam hati, bahwa ia tidak akan telat sedikit pun di jam pelajaran Wu seonsaengnim. Karena selain ia memang jarang terlambat masuk sekolah, ia juga ingin membuat good track record untuk dirinya agar diperhatikan lebih oleh Wu seonsaengnim. Apa yang Tao pikirkan memang tidak ada yang salah.

Namun sekarang, situasinya berbeda.

Dia terlambat di waktu pertama Wu seonsaengnim mengajar,

Dan dia gagal membuat good track record pertamanya.

Dan dia sudah hampir lima belas menit berdiam diri di depan pintu kelasnya. Kaku dan merasa bingun dengan keputusannya untuk masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran dari sang target penaklukan, atau lebih membolos ke atas sekolah.

Suara Wu seonsangnim yang membuat Tao kembali dalam dunia kekalutannya untuk memilih. Wu seonsaengnim berkata, bahwa orang yang ada di depan pintu kelas untuk segera masuk. Dengan nada datar dan terkesan marah (meski tertutupi dengan kesan tegas yang tidak ingin dibantah). Karena itu, dengan tangan yang gemetar, Tao membukan pintu kelas dengan menunduk.

Sekarang, keheningan karena sedang menyimak pelajaran, kini tergantikan dengan keheningan karena ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Wu seonsaengnim terhadap namja manis di depan mereka.

Tao memilih berjalan sambil menunduk. Dan sebelum pergi ke bangkunya yang ada di ujung kanan ruang kelas Tao, ia mampir di depan Wu Seonsaengnim. Dengan kedua tangan yang sedang meremas celana sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam dan masih menunduk, Tao meminta maaf dengan nada suara takut. Yang hanya dibalas keheningan dari mulut Wu seonsaengnim—atau Yifan.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas menahan nafas. Karena wajah marah Yifan yang tetap terlihat awesome sekaligus dengan tatapan tajam Yufan yang menyiratkan seolah ingin menguliti Tao; karena berani – berani Tao terlambat di hari pertama Yifan mengajar.

"Tuan Huang, saya pikir anda tahu konsekuensi dari apa yang ada lakukan..," ucapnya dengan nada tidak ramah. Membuat Tao meringis mendengarnya.

"saya mengerti, Sir. Tapi, Sir, saya baru melakukannya satu kali dank au baru mengajar di hari pertama ini. Saya rasa, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika saya diberi toleransi oleh anada hari ini..?"

"dengarkan saya, Tuan Huang." Yifan berdeham. "pertama, kau terlambat. Kedua, kau terlambat selama lima belas menit. Dan ketiga, kau membantah dan tidak menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang kau lakukan. Menurutmu, apa yang harus saya lakukan pada anda, karena ketiga poin itu..?"

Tao terdiam.

Yifan menghela nafas. Dengan tubuh yang berbalik kembali ke papan tulis, ia melanjutkan tulisan tentang tenses yang sedang ia ajarkan pada murid kelas Tao. "istirahat nanti, anda saya tunggu di ruangan saya."

Tao melotot. Ia kesal, ia tidak terima. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan alasan jujur kenapa ia terlambat seperti ini dengan gamblang. Tapi ia tahu, itu akan mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya sekaligus dirinya dimata sang target pujaan hati.

Tiba – tiba, rasa kesalnya menguap entah kemana. Tak tersisa. Dan sekarang, hanya beberapa percakapan chatting semalam yang ia dan kelima hyungnya lakukan dengan seseorang yang ia ajak mengobrol.

Tao mengingat apa yang dikatakan dari Majesty.

Salah satu dari beberapa poin penting dari sekumpulan cara bagaimana menaklukan pria bertipe dingin, dewasa, kaku, dan prefeksionis seperti Wu Yifan.

Masih dengan yang menunduk, Tao mengucapkan bahwa ia akan datang keruangan Yifan saat istirahat pertama nanti. Melewati tatapan prihatin dan iba dari teman sekelasnya; karena persepsi mereka ketika Tao menunduk dalam, ia sedang menangis dalam hati. Mereka berharap, bahwa Tao yang lumayan pintar dan menjadi mascot kelas mereka tidak akan menerima konsekuensi yang berlebihan dari Yifan.

Padahal mereka tidak tahu,

Bahwa saat itu Tao sedang menyeringai seksi dengan kedua bola mata monokromnya yang berkilat – kilat.

"Sir Wu, selain kau akan **menghukumku**, kau juga akan **ku'hukum'**, Sir. Lihat saja nanti~" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

For your information :

[1] Al mengambil forum chatting dan modelnya ini dari anime/manga 'Durarara!' Milik

Ryohgo Narita(Story), Suzuhito Yasuda(Character Design), dan Akiyo

Satorigi(Author).

Sumpah! Itu keren banget! Suka ceritanya yang unik dan agak berat namun dikemas

menarik dan tidak bertele – tele; dan artworknya yang sederhana tapi kesan kota

Ikebukuro dan Shinjukunya kuat sekali..!

Bahkan ada beberapa background dari ceritanya adalah tempat asli di kawasan

Ikebukuro dan Shinjuku! (u) jadi mau ke sana..! #gemas

Yang pernah baca atau nonton animenya, Al adalah shipper ShiZaya! AlterEgo-nya

juga, dong! XD

#kibarbannershizaya

A/N[1] the end!

.

.

A/N[2] :

#BackGroundMusic : Trust Me — Matsushita Yuya

Halo..! #bowdengansemangat

Arigatou gozaimasu, sudah mau membaca dan mereview ff yang —pasti— aneh seperti ini..! Apalagi yang mem-follow atau mem-fave-kan cerita mainstream macam ini. Al terharu~~~ banget! #menangisdipojokankamarsambilgaruk-garukdinding

Padahal ya, Al merasa kalau cerita yang kalimat perchapternya banyak seperti ff ini, akan terlihat membosankan… sudah lagi, sudah sampai chapter 2 belum muncul misi – misi para uke yang ingin menaklukan seme kece mereka.. #miris

Tapi!

Begitu lihat review kalian, Al merasa semangat untuk secepat mungkin melanjutkan dan mengupdate ceritanya..! Dan tentu saja untuk kalian yang setia dengan ff ini..! #smile

Setiap baca review kalian, Al pasti terkikik sendirian..! #tawamembahana

Entah di tempat privasi maupun tempat umum..! Setiap Al merasa tidak ada mood lagi untuk melanjutkannya, Al pasti membaca ulang review kalian. Iya, terkesan anak udik memang! Hawawaawawa! #tawamembahanaedisikedua

(pst! Al mau kasih bocoran, nih! Mulai chapter depan, masing – masing uke unyu kita akan melakukan misinya untuk menaklukan seme mereka! Kkkk~)

Oh ya, ada yang tahu nggak, siapa pemilik akun forum chatting dengan nama |CallMeMajesty|…?

Oh ya, adegan mana yang membuat kalian bisa membayangkannya di depan mata..?

Kalau Al, saat Tao-ie berhadapan dengan Yifan! Kkkk~ dimarahi gitu, lho~ #elus-elusdaguTao #ditendangKris

Dan!

Masih adakah yang ingin mereview ff ini? :3

#kedip-kedipinoken #dilemparlemper

A/N[2] – nya sampai disini! #byebye

.

.

A/N[3] :

ini balasan dari review kalian~

(kalau ada balasan, tapi nama akun kalian tidak terlihat di sana, itu murni bukan human error yang Al lakukan, ya! Soalnya di MSWord-nya juga, jelas – jelas Al tulis nama akunnya.. oh, why? Why? Whyyy…?)

_**Anenchi**_ :: "oh, iya, ya! Al baru sadar kalau Xiu dan Xing memang jarang dapat peran jadi penari striptease! Ahahaha~ ya sudahlah, anggap saja itu pemandangan baru yang langka! #pasangkacamatahitam #staycool| nah, di sini tahu, 'kan tuh bertiga melakukan hal itu untuk apa~? #smirk| ok, ini sudah lanjut~ mau review?"

_**Kirei Thelittlethieves**_ :: "woah! Sugoii! Daebaaakk! Samapai segitunya, ya, ingin tahu kenapa KaiSoo belum ketemu..? #LOL #twotumbs| iya, ini sudah lanjut~ ditunggu reviewnya…"

_**SiDer Tobat**_ :: "nggak apa – apa, kok! Yang penting jejak yang tertinggal(?) selalu ada.. #smile| yes! Kyungsoo – Mom memang cocok baju dan warna apa saja! Apalagi kalau nggak pakai baju sama sekali #lightingonmyeyes #smirk| eih~ mau ikutan apaan, tuh~? Hawawawawawawa! Al menagih review lagi, boleh?"

_**Dragonpanda21**_ :: "oh, ya? Ini menarik? Ya ampun, Al mau tumpengan di pos ronda depan rumah, ah! Iya, Al juga mau~ mau banget Al culik terus dijadikan babu unyu di rumah! Tapi… #lirikmas-massebelahberkulititemyanglagimelotot kayaknya nggak akan kesampaian, deh~ iya, ini next chapternya dan terima kasih buat sarannya~ nanti Al coba~ Al mau review lagi dari DragonPanda21~"

_**Irnaaa90**_ :: "maksudnya seperti ini? #tunjuknamaakunsebelah| iya, pas Al baca ulang dari ffnetnya, ada typo.. #mewek| tapi Al usahakan untuk mengurangi typonya nanti.., gomawo! Iya, ada m-preg menyelinap sedikit! Nah, di sini pasti tahu jawabannya, apa Henry tahu atau tidak Yi xing jadi penari striptease..? reviewnya ditunggu~ #mukamelas #gagal"

_**Hibiki Kurenai**_ :: "wah! Iya, dong! Yi xing – mama Al buat OOC di sini! Huwawawawawa…! #evillaugh #disemburairsamaJoomyun-papa| mau review..?"

_**Huang Lee**_ :: "ini sudah dilanjut~ mau review..?"

_**ShinJiWoo920202**_ :: "yeah! #tebarconvetti| hawawawawa! Pesona HunChenMyon memang tak bisa dilawan! #pasangkacamatahitam #staycool| ok, ini sudah di lanjut~ Al mau reviewnya, boleh..?"

_**Wereyeolves**_ :: "karena LuMinLay sudah lulus seleksi untuk jadi penari striptease disini! #smirk| jawabannya ada di ff ini, ya! Ini sudah dilanjut~ mau review, dong.."

_**Guest**_ :: "ini Yurako – san, kah..? nggak apa – apa, Al juga begitu, kok! Apalagi waktu buat adegan yang 'begitu', Al benar – benar dengar lagu Toxic-nya Britney Spears! Jadi sensasinya terasa! #tawatengil| oohhh! Tentu saja! Tak ada yang tahan dengan feromon dari seme kece seperti mereka! Hohohoho~ siapa tahu kalau uke unyu kita yang berhasil menaklukan seme kecenya! Baik non – ranjang maupun di ranjang! #smirk| keep review, please~"

_**Lovara**_ :: "nggak apa – apa, kok! Yang penting me-review, walaupun di chapter berapa juga! (kalau bisa di semua chapter.. #maksajugapadaakhirnya #dilemparlemper) kapan mereka ensi – an..? tunggu mood dari mereka buat ensi – an. #smirk| woah! Absolutely yes, this is a fic with official pairing! Don't worry! #kedip| ini sudah di lanjut, mau mereview lagi..?"

_**Raetaoris**_ :: "#nyengirselebarkucingCheshire|

#bersiul #mengalihkanperhatiankeobjeklain| tunggu seizin taorisnya, ya~ hawawawawawawawawa~ mau review lagi~? (pst! Kalau kamu lihat foto profilnya Al, pasti tahu~ #smirk)"

_**Lee Hyorin**_ : "apa? Kamu nosebleed? Butuh asupan darah baru? Hubungi PMI terdekat! #berasaiklan #dilemparlemper| jangan, cukup panggil Al saja! Biasa kita akrab! Hawawawawawawa..! iya, ini sudah dilanjut~ mau review lagi, dong~"

A/N[3] is the end!


	4. Chapter 3

La conquista y el conquistador

.

Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other

.

About characters is not mine, just a fic.

.

Aliceao96

.

M

.

Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 [First steps (1)]

|PoroSoo| : "Majesty – ssi.., targetku itu pria yang mudah bergaul. mungkin karena mudah bergaul itu, banyak orang – orang yang suka dekat dengannya. bahkan ada yang terang – terangan mencari perhatian lebih padanya. tapi karena mungkin dia menganggap bahwa teman dan 'makhluk' percari perhatian itu punya status sama di matanya, makanya dia biasa saja. bahkan tidak menganggap bahwa orang – orang yang mencari perhatian itu sedang memberi sinyal tertarik padanya. *sobs*" {five second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "lalu?" {two second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "karena karakter targetku sama seperti Kyungsoo – ya, jadi maksud kami adalah, bagaimana cara menari perhatiannya agar dia peka dengan kita; kalau kita memberikan sinyal tertarik padanya..?" {three second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "nde, majesty – ssi! bagaimana caranya..?! *excited*" {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "ow, begitu! kekekekekekekeke~ itu mudah saja, babies~" {one second ago}

|PoroSoo| : "jeongmal yo..?!" {one second ago}

|UniXingFreakCornYi| : "yang benar? wah! beritahu kami tips dan triknya, Majesty – ssi! jebaalll~ *puppyeyes*" {two second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "hihihihi! tentu saja! oh, Xingie~ kau membuatku tidak bisa untuk menolak memberitahukannya! kau nakal sekali, eoh..? nah, dengarkan baik – baik, ok..?" {one second ago}

.

.

.

|CallMeMajesty| : "untuk menarik perhatian orang yang mudah bergaul seperti target kalian, pakai **cara sederhana** tapi dengan **waktu yang singkat** dan **tahan lama**. bagaimana jika kalian **tersenyum**, lalu **berbasa – basi** sebentar..? **tahan tatapan matanya pada mata** **kalian**, dan **tanpa sepengetahuan target kalian**, kalian **sentuh** dan **raba lengan mereka**. **beri sentuhan lembut** namun **menggoda**. **lihat tatapan mata mereka** yang mungkin berubah. jika **tatapan matanya menjadi kaget** dan **berkaca – kaca**, artinya mereka **kaget **dan **mengharapkan lebih untuk terus disentuh**. jika **tatapan mereka melembut** dan **terlihat mengantuk**, berarti mereka **suka** dan **terangsang** dengan apa yang kalian lakukan.

mengerti, babies..? lakukanlah saat kalian hanya berdua dengannya~!"

.

.

.

Yi xing menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak. menarik nafas perlahan, lalu hembuskan. dia melakukanya tiga kali, sesuai dengan anjuran baba jika ia merasa gugup dan merasa tidak punya keberanian untuk maju menghadapi sesuatu.

tapi tetap saja, ia masih merasa gugup. bahkan keringat yang sedikit, mengalir dari pelipis kirinya.

tapi, jika ia tidak melakukannya, maka ia akan tertinggal maju oleh 'mahkluk' ganjen lainnya yang sama – sama tertarik dengan direktur baru mereka.

oh, tentu saja!

siapa sih, yang tidak tertarik dengan Kim Joonmyun, direktur sekaligus CEO muda yang telah berkuasa di perusahaan jasa yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan..?

dia tampan,

dia kaya,

dan dia orang ramah yang bisa menjerat orang – orang lain agar tunduk padanya hanya dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang maut. bahkan untuk menjerat pengusaha lain yang terkenal keras kepala agar mau bekerja sama dengan Kim corporation.

belum genap enam hari Joonmyun menjajaki kursi kepemimpinan di perusahaan yang diserahkan secara turun – temurun oleh pendahulunya, direktur muda nan rupawan itu telah menaikkan produktifitas jasa dan pelayanan yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan KIM corporation. membuat orang – orang yang telah berlangganan menjadi lebih puas, dan orang – orang yang baru menjadi pelanggan KIM corporation menjadi bertambah.

bahkan beberapa pengusaha kecil, dia rengkuh dan Joonmyun beri pelatihan pada mereka hingga mereka bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan dan ikut bersaing dengan KIM corporation. membuat beberapa pengusaha kecil yang hampir bangkrut itu jadi kembali berdiri, mendapatkan pelanggan yang sama puas dengan yang KIM corporation layankan pada mereka.

tak lupa dengan beberapa pengusaha besar lainnya yang ingin bekerja sama dengan KIM corporation. Joonmyun pun dengan ramah dan tetap penuh perhitungan menerima tawaran mereka. pengusaha yang terkenal keras kepala juga tertarik untuk berkolaborasi dengannya.

meskipun tinggi badannya sedikit lebih pendek dari Yi xing, tapi pemuda manis berlesung pipit ini tetap memuja pujaan hatinya. dan bahkan sekarang, hanya dengan memikirkan beberapa kebijakan dan kemampuannya dalam berinteraksi di dunia bisnis, membuat pipi Yi xing memerah. dan jangan lupa, dengan senyum malaikat milik Joonmyun yang maut itu.

"Yi xing..?" sebuah tangan menepuk pundak kanan Yi xing. itu Yoochun. "kau melamun, eoh..? ada apa..? bahkan suara dering telepon saja tidak kau dengar, eh..?"

Yi xing terperanjat. dan ia baru sadar, jika telepon di meja kerjanya bordering cukup nyaring. mungkin itulah yang membuat Yoochun, selaku wakil sekretaris di sana merasa terganggu pekerjaannya. Yi xing menepuk dahi. lalu, dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin dan sedikit gemetar (bahkan Yoochun pun bingung kenapa tangan Yi xing berkeringat dan gemetar seperti itu), Yi xing menerima telepon yang berdering dan telah ia anggurkan selama tiga puluh detik.

"ha, halo. dengan sekretaris KIM corporation, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yi xing – ah, ini aku, Joonmyun."

mata Yi xing melotot. detak jantung yang sudah stabil kini berdetak lagi. bahkan lebih keras dengan keringat dingin yang kembali datang. ia menepuk pelan dadanya, dan mengatur deru nafasnya agar lebih santai.

mengabaikan Yoochun yang telah pergi ke mejanya dan melanjutkan merinci catatan – catatan yang telah dirangkum oleh bawahannya.

"Yi xing – ah, kau baik – baik saja..?"

"ah! eerr—y, ya.. saya baik – baik saja. ma, maaf direktur. ada apa..?"

"ah, begitu. baiklah. begini, aku ingin melihat rincian jadwal untuk hari ini. kau bisa segera ke ruanganku..? atau Yoochun saja..?"

"ah! eh! ja, jangan—ah, maksud saya, biar saya saja yang ke ruangan anda, direktur."

"begitu..? ya sudah, aku tunggu ya, Yi xing – ah. annyeong.."

"annyeong, direktur.." Yi xing menutup teleponnya. ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak nyaring dan lebih mengganggu Yoochun yang sedang berdiskusi lewat teleponnya.

matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya sedang membekap mulut yang hampir berteriak karena kegirangan. ini adalah kesempatan bagus, Yi xing!; batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. jangan sampai kau gagal di langkah pertama! semangat!; lanjutnya.

maka dari itu, Yi xing dengan sedikit urakan, ia beranjak dari kursi dan mencari agenda yang dimana di sana berisi jadwal – jadwal untuk Joonmyun; setelah itu ia sibuk membenahi dirinya. merapikan dasinya, merapikan kemeja biru mudanya, menepuk celana kain hitamnya. tidak lupa dengan berkaca, dan merapikan rambut pirangnya.

membuat Yoochun melongo dengan kelakuan Yi xing yang seolah ia akan bertemu dengan sang pacar dan mengajaknya kencan. "padahal dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan direktur, 'kan..? penampilan yang sebelum dan sesudahnya saja tidak ada yang berubah."

(oh Yoochun, kau tidak salah. hanya saja ada beberapa bagian dari kalimatmu yang harus diperbaiki, dihilangkan, dan ditambah oleh kalimat lain. seperti : "dia akan bertemu direktur. sudah sewajarnya dia berpenampilan rapi dan menarik. lalu, siapa tahu direktur benar – benar tertarik padanya dan mengajaknya kencan..?"; seperti itu.)

baiklah, Yi xing sudah tampak lebih baik.

'aku pasti bisaaaaa….!' Yi xing mengepalkan kedua tangannya diam – diam.

terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Joonmyun yang saat itu sedang mengecek berkas dua hari yang lalu, mengadahkan kepalanya. ia berteriak pelan agar orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya segera masuk. bersamaan dengan pintu yang mulai terbuka dan menampilkan Yi xing yang sedang tersenyum manis, Joonmyun beranjak dari duduknya.

membalas senyum Yi xing dan mempersilahkan duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun.

ia membelakangi Yi xing. sehingga ia tidak melihat Yi xing yang berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak menjerit karena ketampanan Joonmyun yang bertambah ketika memakai kacamata dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"jadi, apa jadwalku hari ini, hm..?"

Joonmyun duduk di sofa single chair dengan kaki kanan yang menumpu kaki kiri. kedua tangannya saling terkait dan diletakkan diatas paha kakinya. Joonmyun tersenyum ramah. dan itu membuat Yi xing harus menahan nafas karena feromon dan aura karismatik yang dipancarkan Joonmyun secara tidak sadar.

Yi xing menelan salivanya; gugup itu datang lagi.

"ha, hari ini jadwal anda adalah rapat dengan direktur Sang jam 10:00 pagi. lalu jam 01:00 siang, anda makan siang bersama klien anda yang berasal dari Indonesia di Pleasure café and restaurant. dan jam 04:00 sore, anda meeting dengan salah satu kolega anda hingga jam 07:00 malam, direktur." Joonmyun hanya mengangguk – angguk. namun ia sadar, semakin lama, rona merah di pipi Yi xing semakin tampak. membuat Joonmyun sedikit khawatir.

karenanya, begitu Yi xing selesai membacakan agendanya hari ini, Joonmyun bernajak dari sofa. berjalan pelan kearah Yi xing yang sekarang hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang sedikit membulat.

menundukan wajahnya sedikit, tangan kanan Joonmyun bertengger di kening Yi xing yang telah berkeringat dingin (lagi). "kau baik – baik saja, Yi xing – ah..?"

Yi xing yang ingin membalas jika ia baik – baik saja, ia menjadi teringat dengan tips dari teman satu forum chattingnya. dia bilang, tips ini dilakukan saat mereka sedang berdua tanpa hambatan. dan sekarang bagi Yi xing, inilah waktunya.

Yi xing menggeleng sambil menundukan kepalanya. membuat Joonmyun bingung. ia tak tahu, jika saat itu Yi xing tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang berkilat nakal. agenda yang tadi ia pegang, kini tergeletak manis dipangkuannya. menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana pria manis yang menjadi pemiliknya ini berusaha menaklukan direktur tampan yang menjadi target penaklukannya.

tangan Joonmyun kini bertengger di kedua bahu Yi xing. Joonmyun semakin bingun dengan perubahanYi xing secara tiba – tiba seperti ini. ia berpikir, jika Yi xing sedang sakit. jika benar begitu, maka ia akan menyuruh Yoochun untuk mengantarnya ke dokter lalu beristirahat di rumah.

"Yi xing, apa kau sakit..? kalau iya, aku akan menyuruh Yoochun untuk mengantarmu ke dokter dan—"

"saya baik – baik saja, direktur." potong Yi xing yang kini menatap kearah Joonmyun.

"apa kau yakin, Yi xing – ah..?"

Yi xing mengangguk kecil. ia tersenyum manis dan menatap Joonmyun dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukan. tidak lupa bibirnya yang terkadang merapat dan terkadang terbuka untuk mengambil nafas. Yi xing nyaris kehilangan kesadaran dan niatnya untuk melakukan langkah penaklukkan ketika hidungnya mencium bau farfum yang terasa manly dari tubuh sang atasan. membuatnya mabuk.

"begitu..? tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu, Yi xing. jika kau sakit, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. tenang, aku tak akan memotong gajimu hanya karena hal ini. ok..?" Joonmyun tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa Yi xing saat ini sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat.

Yi xing menegakkan duduknya. tertawa kecil. "tentu saja, direntur. oh ya, untuk rapat jam 10:00 pagi nanti, anda ingin dimana..? biar saya beritahu ke Direktur Sang."

belum sadar dengan posisinya yang sedikit membungkuk hingga jaraknya dengan Yi xing berdekatan, Joonmyun berpikir sebentar. bahkan ia juga belum menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang bertengger manis di bahu Yi xing. bagi Yi xing, itu adalah salah satu keberuntungan yang harus tidak boleh di lewatkan.

"kalau begitu, beritahu Direktur Sang kalau rapat nanti tempatnya di sini saja. jangan sampai terlambat, karena jam 01:00 aku masih ada agenda."

"baik, direktur." perlahan tapi pasti, Yi xing membawa tangannya ke pundak; dimana tangan Joonmyun masih berdiam manis disana. "lalu, bagaimana dengan jadwal makan siang bersama klien yang dari Indonesia itu, direktur..?"

dan tangan Yi xing berhasil menyentuh tangan Joonmyun. ia yang sedari awal tangannya bergerak menatap was – was kearah Joonmyun, diam – diam mendesah lega ketika tahu respon Joonmyun adalah tidak menyadarinya.

"maksudmu..?" Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahi. entah kenapa, semenjak ia menatap mata bening Yi xing, ia seolah tak bisa lepas darinya. terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan; begitu kata hari kecilnya.

"maksud saya," tangan Yi xing yang sudah bersentuhan dengan tangan Joonmyun mulai bermain di sana. "anda ingin pergi sendiri atau ditemani saya atau Yoochun..?"

tangan lentik Yi xing bergerilya di sana. menari – nari dengan gerakan perlahan namun terasa di kulit. terkadang, tangan Yi xing memijat seduktif tangan Joonmyun. dan terkadang juga mengurut dan memasukkan jarinya ke sela jari tangan Joonmyun. memeluknya dengan lembut, memberikan suhu tubuh hangatnya pada sang atasan.

matanya masih terus berusaha mengunci penglihatan Joonmyun agar tertuju padanya. terkadang mata itu menatap dengan tegas, terkadang juga dengan sedikit sayu hingga terlihat seperti seolah menggodanya. tau terkadang, mata itu berkilat tipis. membuat Joonmyun terhipnotis dengan baik; agar ia tidak berpaling pada mata bening indah milik sekretarisnya.

desah nafas yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang itu terdengar lirih di ruangan yang serba biru muda. sesekali, angin yang berasal dari jendela yang keberadaannya dekat dengan sang Direktur – sekretaris, merangsek masuk dan menerbangkan helai dua pria berbeda rupa itu.

menimbulkan kesan manis dan romantic di ruangan mewah nan elegan milik direktur muda KIM corporation.

Yi xing menatap lembut Joonmyun. tak lupa senyumnya yang mampu membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. selain sedang menunggu jawaban Joonmyun, ia juga sedang merekam rupa dari pria yang telah menarik hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama. yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan merasakan rasanya bagaimana jatuh cinta itu.

Joonmyun terperangah diam – diam. merasa kagum dan takjub dengan wajah Yi xing yang entah kenapa terlihat bersinar dan indah dimatanya.

"Direktur..? bagaimana..? apa anda ingin pergi makan siang dengan klien sendirian, atau di temani salah satu dari kami..?"

"ah..—biarkan..aku saja yang menemani mereka makan siang." Joonmyun tersenyum.

Yi xing tertawa bahagia dalam hati. sudah dua menit tangannya menginvasi tangan Joonmyun. namun Joonmyun tidak menepisnya atau menolaknya. bahkan terkadang, ketika jari mereka saling mengait dan Yi xing meremasnya kecil, Joonmyun membalas remasan Yi xing. membalas usapan tangan Yi xing. entah dengan sadar atau tidak, Yi xing belum mau memikirkannya.

yang penting, langkah awal untuk melakukan pendekatan sekaligus penaklukan terhadap targetnya sampai sejauh ini berhasil.

"begitu..? baiklah.." tatapan mata Yi xing kembali terlihat menggoda. "dan untuk rapat dengan kolega anda, anda ingin bagaimana..?

mata Joonmyun berlahan menjadi sayu, terlihat mengantuk. dalam hati, Yi xing berteriak girang lagi. ia tahu apa arti dari tatapan ini menurut teman chattingnya. karena itu, intensitas permainan tangannya pada tangan Jonmyun semakin intim.

remasan, pijatan, dan gelitikan di punggung tangan Joonmyun semakin sering dilakukan.

"hmm.. Yi xing – ah.." Suara Joonmyun terdengar lirih. dan deru nafasnya semakin berat.

Yi xing menyeringai kecil dalam hati. lalu, dengan nada yang dibuat polos, ia menjawab, "iya, ada apa, Direktur..?"

"aah.. a, aku.. aah…" Joonmyun menunduk. membuat Yi xing menampilkan seringai di wajah manisnya. tak lupa dengan lesung pipitnya yang menghias seringai yang justru terlihat menggoda dimata seme – seme night club tempatnya kerja paruh waktu.

"yaaaa~?"

"a, aku… aku mau.. hhh… ah…"

perlahan, wajah Joonmyun yang semula menunduk menjadi terangkat. arah tatapnya tepat ke wajah Yi xing yang sekarang tersenyum polos.

dan selanjutnya di ruang Direktur KIM corporation, terdengar suara bersin yang lumayan dahsyat. membuat Yoochun yang saat itu sedang menelpon karyawannya di divisi lain tersentak kaget dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. matanya menatap aneh kearah pintu direktur muda.

.

.

"wah, selamat datang Kyungsoo." sapa Junho yang saat itu sedang mengelap meja tempat dua tamu wanita menikmati makan siang. Kyungsoo yang memang terbiasa masuk lewat pintu depan, membalas sapaan Junho dengan senyum. "cepatlah kau ganti pakaianmu dan temui manajer Jongin di ruangannya."

"nde, hyung!" balas Kyungsoo meskipun dalam hati ia bertanya – Tanya ada apa.

"hai, saeng. tumben sekali kau baru datang..?" Himchan menepuk pundak kanan Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang meletakkan tasnya di loker dan mengambil pakaian kokinya menoleh. lalu mengangguk. "maaf hyung, selain jam kuliahnya di tambah, aku makan siang dulu di kantin kampus."

Himchan menatap aneh, "kau kerja di café, kenapa harus makan siang di tempat lain..?"

"maaf, aku terlanjur lapar. selain itu, aku merasa tidak enak hati jika harus makan di sini. aku 'kan bukan pembeli atau pelanggan." Himchan geleng – geleng kepala mendengar alasan Kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo, memangnya ada aturan tertulis atau tidak tertulis jika karyawan tidak membeli menu di café ini..? tidak bukan..?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"ya sudah, tidak masalah. tapi kalau kau kerja dan merasa lapar di sini, kau tinggal ambil jam istirahat dan makan, ok..? hyung tidak mau kau merasa tidak enak hati lagi, mengerti, baby..?" Himchan tersenyum manis, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pamit pada Himchan untuk mengganti baju.

namun, belum sempat jarak mereka berjauhan, Himchan berteriak kecil agar Kyungsoo cepat untuk mengganti baju agar ia segera memasak makanan khas Timur tengah permintaan manajer mereka dan segera diantar ke ruangannya.

"memang ada apa, sih, hyung..? kok tiba – tiba begini..?"

Himchan mengedikkan bahu. "aku juga tidak tahu, saeng.. mungkin dia lapar dan ingin mencoba masakanmu..?"

"atau mungkin dia merasa ragu, karena kau yang seorang mahasiswa bisa bekerja di café terkenal di distrik ini, mungkin..?" sahut Sungyeol dari jauh. Himchan mengangguk setuju. "mungkin. ah, ya sudah, anggap saja ini ujian yang sama seperti manat manajer Lee lakukan padamu. percaya dirilah!" Himchan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "um! terima kasih, hyung!"

setelah Kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya, ia langsung beranjak ke dapur. mengambil beberapa bahan untuk memasak kebab, makanan khas negeri seribu satu malam terkenal di negaranya. terkadang, ia harus menyingkirkan tangan – tangan jahil yang hendak mengambil beberapa bahan makanan atau juga untuk mencuil kebab untuk dicicipi ketika ia sedang menghiasnya. Kyungsoo ingin cepat berakhir supaya bisa membantu Sungyeol dan Himchan.

"nah, selesai!" ucap Kyungsoo puas.

ketika ia akan mengantar makanan itu ke ruang manajer, Kyungsoo terpaku. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu; dan itu adalah tips dan trik dari Majesty. mengabaikan tatapan heran dan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa orang di sana.

"ada apa, Kyungsoo..?" tepuk Yongguk yang risih dengan keterdiaman Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba. "eh, nggak apa – apa kok, hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Yongguk pun mengangguk. "kalau begitu, cepat antar ini ke ruang manajer. manajer sudah menunggumu sejak satu jam setengah yang lalu."

tanpa basa – basi lagi, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang manajer. dan selama perjalanan, ia, tak henti – hentinya menyeringai dan terkikik nakal. membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada sang target untuk menaklukannya.

"oh, kau sudah datang, Kyungsoo..?" basa – basi Jongin. saat itu, Jongin sedang mengecek anggaran pemasukan dan pengeluaran café melalui laptopnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Kyungsoo meletakkan Beef kebab itu di meja Jongin. lalu duduk di kursi yang selalu sedia di depan meja kerja Jongin. berusaha tenang dan seolah tidak memiliki niat apapun alih – alih dalam hatinya ia amat gugup. ia bisa melihat Jongin melirik hasil masakannya dengan bingung. lalu dengan tangan kanannya, ia menggeser piring putih itu agar lebih dekat dengan jangkauannya. "kenapa kau memasak Kebab..?"

"itu karena kebab adalah makanan terkenal di negaranya, manajer.."

"hm.., kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk memasak makanan bukan italia, 'kan..?"

"menurut saya," Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin dengan gaya jalan yang seduktif. tapi sayang, Jongin melewatkannya. "itu karena manajer dengar dari karyawan lain kalau hasil dan rasa masakan saya luar biasa." Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"heh," Jongin setengah menyeringai. melirik Kyungsoo dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri, memandang Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tatapan remeh namun terkesan seksi dimata bulat Kyungsoo. oh, rasanya ia ingin berteriak nyaring kalau ia tidak tahan dengan feromonnya..!

"percaya diri sekali kau, Kyungie baby~" Jongin tertawa ringan. lalu memotong Beef kebab itu dengan garpu dan melahapnya dengan gaya elegan.

mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang melotot karena Jongin memanggilnya dengan manis sekali.

tarik nafas,

hembuskan.

Kyungsoo – ya, semangat! kau pasti bisa! tenangkan dirimu!

Bukannya kau ingin menaklukan Jongin..? kenapa jadi kau yang merasa ditaklukan olehnya..?!

ish! jangan sampai..!

Kyungsoo berdeham sedikit. lalu menatap Jongin yang masih menikmati beef kebab buatannya dengan gaya elegan. dengan gugup dan kaki yang sedikit gemetaran, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju belakang kursi yang Jongin duduki. ia akan beraksi sesuai tips yang Majesty berikan. namun sebelumnya, ia tarik nafas dan hembuskan lagi selama tiga kali berturut – turut.

yak, mulai!

"manajer – ah, bagaimana rasanya..?" tangan Kyungsoo mulai merayap ke punggung kursi yang di duduki Jongin dengan perlahan dan diam – diam. "hmm..?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. lalu tersenyum melalui matanya yang sedikit melengkung. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"apa manajer – ah suka..?"

"ya, aku suka. masakanmu memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. aku kira mahasiswa sepertimu tidak bisa berbaur dengan suasana dapur." canda Jongin sambil melirik kearah kebab buatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "itu karena saya tinggal jauh dari keluarga. jadi saya dan hyung saya harus bisa mandiri. bukan begitu, manajer – ah..?"

"kau tinggal berdua dengan hyungmu, Kyungsoo..?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. kini, kedua tangan Kyungsoo berhasil memegang pundak Jongin. lalu dengan gerakan perlahan yang amat tidak terasa, jari – jemari tangannya menari di pundak tegap yang berselimutkan t-shirt berawarna abu – abu.

"ngomong – ngomong, apa saja bahan – bahan dari beef kebab ini dan bagaimana cara membuatnya..?"

dengan sambil memijat, meremas, dan menggelitik pundak Jongin, Kyungsoo menceritakan apa saja bahan dan bagaimana cara membuat makanan negeri seribu satu malam itu. Jongin yang telah selesai memakan kebabnya, langsung melanjutkan mengecek anggaran café.

Kyungsoo menjerit senang dalam hati, sebab sejak ia memulai aksinya untuk melakukan pendekatan hingga sekarang, Jongin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahkan tingkah tidak suka dengan perbuatannya. bahkan terkadang, Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi seolah – olah ia sedang menikmati sentuhan tangan putih nan halus mulik mahasiswa tatatboga bermata bulat itu.

suasana ruang manajer yang semula hening dan hanya terdengar suara detik jam juga angin yang sengaja menampar keras tirai renda yang terdapat diruangan itu; sekarang terdengar suara merdu dari pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang bersama Jongin.

terasa damai sekaligus menenangkan. membuat siapapun iri dengan suasana menyejukkan dan pemandangan dari dua pria manis dan tampan yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

tapi beberapa menit setelahn Jongin telah melahap habis kebab buatan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang menceritakan bahan juga cara pembuatannya, Jongin merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya.

"Kyungsoo," Mata Jongin terbelalak dan berkaca – kaca. ia memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang merautkan wajah tenang; karena ia tahu arti mata yang Jongin tunjukan. "ya, manajer – ah..?"

"kau.., tadi.., memasukan apa di dalam kebab itu..?"

"eih? apa manajer – ah, tidak mendengar ucapanku..?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. kedua tangannya kini menari diatas perut Jongin yang terbentuk dan menyeplak karena t-shirtnya yang bisa dibilang sedikit ketat.

"aku.. mendengarkanmu. tapi, kau.."

"hhmm…?"

"apa kau memasukan.. uuh.., ba, bawang Bombay di dalamnya..?" Mata Jongin tambah berkaca – kaca. ia menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bermain di perutnya dengan gerakan manja. Kyungsoo mengangguk. mengabaikan pertanyaan dalam hati, mengapa manajer barunya yang tampan dan seksi ini berkeringat dingin.

dan dengan gerakan tiba – tiba, Jongin menhempaskan kasar tangan Kyungsoo. ia beranjak berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi khusus di ruangan itu. membuka pintu bercat kuning lembut polos dengan kasar dan setelahnya terdengar suara muntahan yang terdengar menjijikan. dan terkadang disela dengan batuk lirih dan geraman juga deru nafas yang terdengar berat.

Kyungsoo meringis dan mengernyit tidak enak. lalu ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat dan justru sibuk untuk memuntahkan makanan di dalam kloset.

"apa.., manajer tidak suka dan alergi dengan bawang Bombay..?"

matanya yang sudah bulat kini tambah bulat. Kyungsoo menjongkokkan diri sambil memeluk lututnya. pikiran buruk melayang – layang di kesadarannya.

"bagaimana ini….?! bagaimana jika aku dipecat karena hal itu dan misi penaklukanku jadi gagaaalll….?! huuueeee….!"

ah, sepertinya dua pria manis ini harus berusaha lebih ekstra lagi!

.

.

[To be contined]

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

#BackgroundMusic : We are never ever getting back together — Taylor Swift

konnichiwa, minna.. ogenki desu ? watashi wa genki desu~

(hehehehe! Al lagi belajar bahasa jepang buat kuliah nanti~)

ini chapter tiganya. di mana cerita ini adalah langkah pertama dari kumpulan tips bagaimana cara menaklukan seme yang dikasih oleh Heenim~ tapi untuk chapter ini, ini adalah jatahnya SuLay dan KaiSoo…

ufufufufufufu! dan hasilnya..?

bisa kalian baca sendiri dari chapter ini! #ketawanista

kalau mau langsung jadi, ya ceritanya nggak akan seru dan akan cepat habis! #kaupikiradayangmaubacaceritaerorsepertiini? #'jleb!'bangettahunggakhastagbarusan #pundung #abaikan

oh ya, teman – teman…, karena Al sudah kelas tiga SMA dan sebentar lagi Al mau 'bercumbu' dengan 6 sosok(?) penentu masa depan, jadi mungkin ceritanya akan update lama.

nggak apa – apa, 'kan, ya..? #kedipkedip

terus, do'akan Al semoga sukses dalam 'bercumbu'nya! nggak kalah dengan orang – orang yang pakai 'pelet' untuk menjerat keenam sosok(?) itu agar mereka mudah untuk 'mencumbu' dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan! otte…?

dan, adegan bagian mana yang bisa membuat kalian terbayang di depan mata..?

KALAU AL SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA! HAWAWAWAWAWA! #ketawanista

ya sudah, sampai sini saja.

mind to review..? :3

.

.

A/N[2] :

ini balasan review kalian~

(kalau ada balasan, tapi nama akun kalian tidak terlihat di sana, itu murni bukan human error yang Al lakukan, ya! Soalnya di MSWord-nya juga, jelas – jelas Al tulis nama akunnya.. oh, why? Why? Whyyy…?)

_**Anenchi**_ : "wah, bagus deh, kalau kamu suka! aku pikir pada nggak suka.. hehehehe.. #dilemparlemper| ya ampun, demi apa kamu berpikir kalau yang pakai lingerie itu sooman..?! #ketawanista| iyaaa~, itu Heechul~. oh, mereka itu anak nakal yang unyu – unyu! mereka adalah pelopor dimana uke menjadi penakluk seme! bukan seme saja yang bisa menaklukan uke! hawawawawawawa! #evillaugh| ini chap lanjutannya, dan Al boleh minta review~? #mukamelasgagal"

_**Raetaoris**_ : "APA..?! KAMU ZEE NICKY..?! HAWAAAA! #hug #deepkiss| kanggeeennnn~ hihihihi! iya, ini chapter lanjutannya~ mau review lagi, dooonngg~"

_**Yurako Koizumi**_ : "nah, lho? terus reviewer yang pakai nama 'guest' siapa dong, ya..?! (o_O) #silence| wah, kamu tahu 'durarara!'..? #tos| yes, dia Heechul! apa..? Siwon..? terus, Kibum sama siapa..?! Hangeng..?! ANDWAAAEEEE…! #fliptable #Bakarsesuatuyangadadisekitar| hawawawawa! Al sih nggak betah, hanya saja rasanya mau banget itu mata elang aku colok dan kutaruh di toples bekas sebagai kenang – kenangan~ #smirk #sadis| habis aku nggak tahan kalau dilihat setajam itu, mamaaaa~~ dede nggak kuaatt~ #dibekep| ini lanjutannya. mau review, dong~ :3"

_**Babyxing **_: "eih? gemas kenapa..? ini lanjutannya~ review diperkenankan~"

_**Wereyeolves**_ : "tadinya mau dibuat perkapel, tapi susah dan memakan tempat(?).. jadi mungkin dibuatnya secara selang – seling. nggak apa – apa, 'kan..? #smile| iya, ini lanjutannya. mau mereview..? :3"

_**DragonPanda21**_ : "oh! sini, sini! mari ikut saya! tapi jatahmu hanya sepertempat piring, nggak apa – apa..? :3 #innocentface #DragonPanda21'sfliptable| coba kamu rangkai saja kata – katanya. pasti ketemu. clue-nya adalah, sesuatu yang nggak berhubungan jauh dengan Tao. gimana..? ketemu..? #smile| yup! Heechul! iya, ini chapter dimana mereka mulai beraksi step by step~ Al boleh minta reviewnya lagi, nggak..? :3"

_**Irnaaa90**_ : "ada yang tinggal sama orang tua, ada yang nggak~ memang orang tua nggak bertanggung jawab sama anak – anaknya! #heh #dirajam| bukan~ itu Heechul~ ini lanjutannya. mau review, dong.. :3"

_**Hibiki Kurenai**_ : "hehehe! iya, itu Heechul! iya, Hanchul mulai langka sekali~ #sobs| salahkan kepala keluarga Huang yang nggak mau repot – repot melakukannya! #ketawanista| oh, Al juga penasaran, tips – tips apa yang dikasih Heenim pada bocah unyu seperti mereka~ kkkkk! ini lanjutannya~ mau reviewnya, ya… ditunggu~"

_**ShinJiWoo920202**_ : "wohooooooo! yes, you're right! #tos| kamu merasa kalau adegan itu seperti yang di fil – film, ya? sama, Al juga! hihihihihi! keren ih, membayangkannya! Al juga nggak sabar, tips apa yang dikasih Heenim ke mereka. kita tunggu perkembangan selanjutnya~! kamu penasaran dengan anaknya Heenim..? sama, Al juga! kita tunggu saja kemunculan anak Heenim, otte..? #wink #muntahmassal| ini lanjutannya.. silahkan dinikmati dan bayar dengan review, ya~ :P"

_**Wu Linxian**_ : "ow, ow! jangan panggil Al dengan 'thor'.. Al 'kan bukan anggota the avenger~ kkk! panggil Al saja, otte..? #kedip #muntahmassal| wah, Hunhannya bukan di chapter ini, jadi maaf, ya~ tapi nanti Al kasih jatahnya, kok~. mau review lagi..?"

A/N[2] sudah selesai! #flyingkiss

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "Majesty-ssi.." {one secon ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "nde? wae, chagiya~?" {two secon ago}

|Baek00Con| : "umm.., bagaimana cara menjerat pria yang easy going dan tidak peka dengan situasi-kondisi tertentu seperti targetku?" {one secon ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "seperti targetku juga, Majesty-ssi! kau tahu, target kami adalah orang yang easy going dan cenderung tidak kenal situasi-kondisi!" {three secon ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "maksudnya?" {three secon ago}

|Baek00Con| : "maksud kami, target kami itu tipe orang yang terkadang tidak peka kondisi dan situasi tertentu. Hampir sering membalas hal serius dengan candaan dan itu terkadang membuat beberapa orang yeoja sedikit kesal ketika ingin menyampaikan perasaan mereka. hmph! Untung saja karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, dia belum dimiliki dan memiliki siapapun! Aku jadi punya peluang untuk memilikinya, iya, 'kan?" {one secon ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "iya, benar! Bayangkan, baru hari pertama saja, targetku sudah mendapatkan lima kali pernyataan cinta di tempat yang berbeda dan di rentang waktu yang hampir bersamaan!" {four secon ago}

|Baek00Con| : "aku juga begitu! Aku juga!" {one secon ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "jinjja..?! Hehehehe.. target kalian sudah punya fans dihari pertama pula, ya? Hahahaha… jjang! Daebak!" {one secon ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "ish~ bantu kami, Majesty-ssi! Bukannya tertawakan kami!" {two secon ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "oh, tenang saja Xiubaby~ aku akan memberikan tips untuk kalian! Dengarkan baik – baik, ya!" {four secon ago}

|Baek00Con| : "jinjja? Ok, Baek akan mendengarkannya baik – baik!" {one secon ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "ok, bersiaplah, babies!" {one secon ago}

|BaoXiuZiMin| : "um!" {three secon ago}

|Baek00Con| : "um!" {one secon ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "jadi, **trik** untuk menjerat pria dengan tipe yang **easy going** dan terlihat **tidak peka dengan situasi-kondisi tertentu**, yang **pertama kali** harus kalian **lakukan** adalah : **ikuti alur pembicaraan si target**. **Jika** target kalian **sedang** dalam **situasi-kondisi** **ringan** seperti sedang ada hasrat untuk bercanda, maka kalian **ikuti alur** candaannya. Yang **kedua**, jika **situasi-kondisi ringan**nya **berubah** menjadi **berat**, maka dengan **perlahan**, kalian **obrolkan** **tema** yang **menyangkut** dengan **tujuan utama** kalian. Tapi, **poin pentingnya** di langkah **kedua** adalah, **jangan memaksakan dia untuk menjawab**, **mengerti** atau **memahami** apa yang kalian **ucapkan**. **Jika** kalian **memaksanya**, maka yang menjadi **titik** **utama** di **pikirannya** adalah **sifat** **burukmu** yang **dianggap** **tukang** **pemaksa** oleh dia. Jadi, **seandainya** dia **tidak** **mengerti** dan **cenderung** **mengalihkan** **pembicaraan** kalian dengan target dari tema obrolan tujuan kalian, kalian **ikuti** saja **alurnya**. Tenang saja, **lakukan** dengan **tulus** maka dengan sendirinya target kalian akan **berpikir** bahwa **kalian** adalah **pribadi** yang **enak** **diajak** untuk **memfleksibelkan** **diri** dengannya.

Nah, apa kalian mengerti..?" {five secon ago}

.

.

.

**La conquista y el conquistador**

.

**Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other**

.

**About characters is not mine, just a fic.**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 [first step (2)]**

.

Hari ini, ruangan tempat Xiumin bekerja belum terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena ini masih pagi untuk beroperasi. Seperti di hari – hari sebelumnya, orang – orang akan datang satu demi satu ketika jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Satu jam sebelum dokter yang menjadi penanggung jawabnya datang.

Kenapa Xiumin bisa hafal..?

Oh, itu karena Xiumin selalu memperhatikan si Dokter Kim yang terkenal ramah dan easy going di kalangan rumah sakit dan pasien – pasiennya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang masih berusia muda itu selalu terekam baik di kedua iris kembar monokrom Xiumin.

Ketika ia bertemu sapa, berbasa – basi tentang keluhan sang pasien, memeriksa sang pasien dengan beberapa guyonan hingga pasien tidak merasa tegang ketika di periksa, memberikan resep, dan setelah itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai bangga ketika ia selesai memeriksa pasiennya dengan jari tangan kananya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

Memamerkan deret gigi yang berwarna putih dengan semu tipis di pipinya.

Saat itu ketika Xiumin mendapat ekspresi darinya, yang ia lakukan adalah terbengong- bengong terpesona selama satu menit, dan satu menit kemudian ia mengangkat dua jempolnya dan mengucapkan selamat.

Dan ia telah melakukan itu selama tiga hari ini dengan rentang waktu dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga jam lima sore. Menikmati 'pemandangan indah' yang diperlihatkan oleh Dokter Kim Jongdae, dokter muda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

(Ah…., ada kalanya hidup itu memperlihatkan sisi kebaikan yang ditunjukan olehnya kepada kita; itu kata Ummanya.)

(Dan Xiumin mempercayai hal itu sekarang.)

"hihihihihi…" Xiumin terkikik di tengah kegiatannya membersihkan dan merapikan ruangan. "aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan obrolan 'itu' dengan Dokter." lanjutnya.

Xiumin membersihkan kaca – kaca, lemari, meja, kursi, manekin dengan tinggi dari leher hingga paha atas (dengan terdapat tiruan organ dalam dengan lengkap di dalamnya), dan ranjang pemeriksaan dengan kemoceng yang ia genggam.

Setelah itu, ia merapikan meja yang berisi beberapa berkas daftar pasien beberapa hari kebelakang, tempat pensil yang berisi tiga ballpoint berwarna biru, kotak stetoskop dan kotak pengukur tekanan darah.

Lalu, ia beranjak ke lemari kaca mini yang terdiri dari beberapa peralatan dokter umum; seperti suntikan , obat bius, thermometer, dan lain – lain. Ia mengganti suntikkan yang kotor dengan stok baru yang telah ia bawa dari ruang penyimpanan. Setelahnya, ia membuang suntikan itu ke tempat sampah yang terdapat di pojok ruangan; di dekat dengan ranjang pemeriksaan.

Xiumin menghela nafas perlahan sambil mengusap keringat di pelipisnya.

Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang tak pernah ia kecewakan.

Ruangan itu jadi tampak lebih bersih dan rapi dari yang sebelumnya. Ruangan itu tampak lebih segar karena angin pagi yang mampir ke dalam, dan tampak lebih terang dengan cahaya alami dari luar. Bias – bias cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk dari sela – sela tirai yang bergerak kecil karena ulah angin dan yang terpantul dari kaca jendela, menerpa lantai putih bersih ruangan.

"ah," ia melihat jam tangannya. "sudah jam 08:45 AM ternyata."

Xiumin beranjak dari tempat menuju pintu ruangan dengan mengirimkan pesan kepada Myungsoo. "sebaiknya aku segera mengganti bajuku dan sarapan di kantin sebelum Dokter Kim datang."

Namun setelah ia membuka pintu, ia bertubrukan lumayan keras dengan dada bidang seseorang. Xiumin yang saat itu gerak refleksnya tidak siap, hampir saja ia mendaratkan bokongnya ke lantai keramik; ketika ia tubuhnya tidak ditopang oleh sosok yang ia tabrak.

Xiumin yang awalnya menutup mata karena ia pikir akan merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya, membuka matanya perlahan setelah menyadari bahwa bokongnya baik – baik saja. Lalu dengan gerak slow motion (yang sebenarnya tidak amat sangat diperlukan), ia memindai sosok yang menempel dengan tubuhnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia melotot kaget.

"kau baik – baik saja, Xiumin – ssi..?"

"m, m, mi, mi…" Gagap Xiumin. Matanya berkunang – kunang dan suhu tubuhnya memanas.

"hm..?" Sosok yang teridektifikasi sebagai pria itu tersenyum sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Xiumin yang melihat ekspresi itu semakin meleleh.

Tanpa aba – aba, Xiumin melepaskan tumpuan tubuhnya dari orang itu dengan sedikit kasar, setelahnya ia melangkah mundur dua langkah dan membungkuk dalam – dalam dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan terasa panas di bagian wajahnya.

"mianhamnida, Dokter! Mianhamnida, saya tidak melihat kalau dokter ada di depan pintu!" Sesal Xiumin sambil meremas jeans biru mudanya. Detik kemudian, terdengarlah tawa renyah yang pastinya berasa dari mulut lawan bicara Xiumin.

Xiumin melirik dokter yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya, dan ia melihat jika dokter pujaan hatinya masih tertawa dengan tangan kanan yang mendarat di bagaian dada. Membuat Xiumin semakin tersipu.

Oh ayolah, bagaimana ia tidak tersipu?

Saat itu, Dokter Kim—atau bisa dipanggil Chen memakai t-shirt berwarna abu – abu dengan kerah berwarna hitam, lalu ia menumpuknya dengan kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna biru muda – biru tua, tak lupa dengan celana katun berwarna hijau lumut sepanjang mata kaki dan ia mengenakan pantofel putih polos. Rambut jabrik hitamnya yang khas kini telah diganti dengan rambut lurus sependek tengkuk dengan warna coklat muda.

Bau parfumnya memanjakan hidung Xiumin; yang nyaris saja ia mengendus dengan gerak mencolok sedikit kampungan karena ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

oh ya ampun, Xiumin ingin meleleh rasanya!

(tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, Xiumin.)

"Xiumin-ssi..?"

Xiumin tersadar dari lamunan pribadinya. Ia kaget ketika melihat telapak tangan Chen yang melambai – lambai dekat jarak pandangnya yang terbilang dekat. "oh! eh! I, iya, dokter..?"

"kau baik – baik saja..? kupanggil dari tadi, kau melamun saja." Chen terkekeh.

Xiumin tertawa canggung. "i..ya.., saya baik – baik saja, dokter. oh iya," sadar Xiumin merasa ada yang janggal hari ini. "kenapa dokter sudah datang? ini belum waktunya dokter datang, 'kan..?"

"apa?"

"iya. seharusnya dokter datang jam 09:00 AM nanti, 'kan? kok sudah datang—"

Xiumin membekap mulutnya. matanya berkaca – kaca dan pipinya memerah. Dalam hati, ini merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengomentari keanehan orang lain. Jantungnya berdetak kencang manakala Chen melihatnya dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Xiumin-ssi.., kau perhatian sekali, ya? aku saja tidak tahu kalau setiap datang kesini selalu jam 09:00 AM. hahahaha!" Chen tertawa sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

Xiumin mematung semenit, dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

'kukira ia akan menganggapku aneh karena hafal dengan jam tibanya di ruangan.', Xiumin mengelus dadanya dan tersenyum kecil dengan mata terpejam.

"ah, Dokter!" Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini Chen telah memakai jubah dokter dan kacamata berbongkai tebal berwarna putih (yang justru tampak lebih keren dimata Xiumin). Chen membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula membelakangi Xiumin untuk mengambil berkas di meja nakas kecil samping jendela, lalu tersenyum.

"hm..?"

bolehkah Xiumin meleleh (lagi)..? Xiumin ingin meleleh (lagi) karena mendengar dehamannya, Umma!

(sekali lagi, sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, Xiumin.)

"ano.., karena jam operasinya masih satu jam lagi, boleh saya pergi sarapan..? dan, untuk ruangannya, saya sudah membersihkannya semua, dokter."

"oh, tentu saja! lalu, maaf, Xiumin-ssi.." Xiumin yang hendak membungkuk permisi, kembali sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. "bisa kau belikan aku segelas cappuccino hangat. Nanti uangmu akan kuganti."

Setelah Xiumin menjawab jika ia akan membelikan Chen segelas cappuccino hangat ia beranjak menuju kantin rumah sakit. Di sana ia menghambiskan sarapannya bersama teman sejawatnya yang lain selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Lalu, sebelum beranjak ke ruang perawat tempat seragamnya di simpan di loker, Xiumin memesan segelas cappuccino hangat dan meminta pelayan kantin untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan tempat Chen bekerja.

Ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan Chen, ia berpikir, kira – kira apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Chen agar ia mengetahui bahwa ia sedang melakukan 'penaklukan' padanya (Xiumin baru ingat dengan tips Majesty ketika ia sedang memesan segelas cappuccino hangat untuk Chen), tapi tanpa ada unsure pemaksaan. Tentu saja, seperti yang Majesty bilang, ia harus mengikuti alur topic obrolan jika targetnya ada tipe pria yang easy going dan cenderung tidak peka seperti Chen.

Gagal mendapatkan kalimat yang sesuai, ia memutuskan menyerah dan memasrahkan diri pada kesempatan yang ada.

Xiumin mengepalkan tangan kanannya di dada, "semangat, Xiu! semangat!"

Ketika ia sampai di tempat, ia melihat beberapa pasien yang telah duduk mengantri di ruang tunggu. Xiumin menyapa beberapa pasien yang didominasi oleh kaum lanjut usia yang masih tampak segar fisiknya. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk berbasa – basi, ia pamit untuk masuk ke ruangan. Tak lupa ia membawa kertas berwarna kuning yang merupakan kertas pendaftaran untuk berobat hari ini.

Di sana, terlihat Chen sedang membaca beberapa berkas dari beberapa pasien yang datang kemarin. Dan di tangan kanannya, sebuah kepulan asap muncul dari bilik gelas plastic bermotif totol hitam. Tak ingin mengganggu, seperti biasa, Xiumin menulis daftar pasien di buku daftar yang tersedia di sana dengan segera, sesuai dengan abjad.

"Dokter, pasien sudah datang. Apa jam praktiknya mau Dokter buka sekarang?" Xiumin memeluk papan dimana ia telah selesai menuliskan daftar nama pasien hari ini.

"oh." Chen meletakan gelas cappuccinonya. "tentu. Silahkan kau buka." Xiumin mengangguk.

Xiumin memanggil pasien yang pertama; dan itu adalah seorang nenek yang diperkirakan berusia tujuh puluh tahunan bersama seorang ahjumma yang memapahnya. Dan ahjumma itu diperkirakan berusia tiga puluh tahunan, dimata Xiumin yang bening.

"Dokter baru, ya?" Tanya ahjumma itu ketika Chen telah memeriksa kondisi si nenek. Kini ia sedang menuliskan resep obat yang sesuai dengan pasiennya.

"iya, saya baru nyonya. Ada apa? ungkin ada yang ingin nyonya keluhkan tentang hasil kerja saya?" Chen tersenyum sambil memberikan resep obat itu. Xiumin yang melihatnya dari jarak yang agak jauh di depan pintu, merasa cemburu ketika senyumannya lagi – lagi diobral untuk orang lain.

(Dalam hati, ia berkoar – koar jika senyuman Chen adalah miliknya mutlak.)

Ahjumma itu tertawa dengan mulut yang tertutup dengan telapak tangannya. "ah, tidak. Hanya saja, usia anak perempuan saya mungkin sama dengan usia dokter. Dan saya pikir, jika dokter sudah cukup matang untuk saya jodohkan dengan putri saya yang sekarang berada di Denmark. Bagaimana?" Tawar ahjumma itu.

Ini dia!

Ini dia alasan yang membuat Xiumin ingin segera menaklukan dokter tampan yang seruangan dengannya! Menyebalkan! Selalu saja pasien yang datang ke sini dengan terang – terangan meminta Chen untuk menikahi putri mereka!

'tidak boleh!', batin Xiumin. 'dia sudah mutlak menjadi milikku, dasar ahjumma bermake up menor! Urusi saja make up itu, huh!' innernya berkata.

"ah, terima kasih. Tapi saya ingin focus kepada cita – cita saya dulu, tak apa – apa, 'kan, nyonya?" Chen menolak dengan sopan. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, ibu – ibu itu tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

Sambil memapah mertuanya, ia berjabat tangan dengan Chen dan tertawa kecil tanpa penutup. Dan kali ini, Xiumin menatap tajam tangan ahjumma yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Chen secara sembunyi – sembunyi.

(lagi, Xiumin berkoar – koar dalam hati jika tangan Chen adalah mutlak miliknya.)

"tak apa – apa. terima kasih dokter. nanti, jika dokter sudah tertarik, hubungi saja saya. alamat e-mail saya tertera di kartu kuning yang terkumpul di sana. nama saya Han Jong Na."

"tentu, terima kasih sudah bersedia datang kemari." Chen tersenyum ramah.

Dan Xiumin berhasil 'menyingkirkan' ahjumma genit bermake up tebal itu dari ruangan Chen. Mendengus kesal dengan mata yang menatap tajam kea rah pintu, setelahnya ia menarik nafas – hembuskan nafas selama tiga kali; lalu berbalik arah ke Chen yang sedang meminum cappuccinonya yang mulai mendingin.

"selalu saja begitu ya, Dok. Apa dokter tidak jengah?"

"apanya?" Chen memasang wajah polosnya. Sisi lain dari Chen yang terlihat sempurna dimata orang – orang; dan beruntungnya (atau justru sial?) hanya Xiumin saja yang mengetahui sisi lain salah satu dokter muda di rumah sakit swasta itu.

Meskipun begitu, namun Xiumin tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ia tetap pada prinsipnya untuk menaklukan dokter muda tampan, Kim Jongdae.

"itu. Mengobral anak perempuan dan meminta dokter untuk mengikat salah satu dari mereka ke altar penikahan."

"hahaha! Jahat sekali kau mengatakannya dengan kata 'mengobral'.., mereka bukan barang, Xiumin-ssi~" Xiumin tanpa sadar mem-poutkan bibir kissablenya. Namun sayang, Chen tidak melihatnya karena sibuk menormalkan kikikannya.

"well, dimataku, mereka memang terlihat seperti itu, Dok! Lagipula, dokter juga selalu menolaknya. Memang ada apa, sih..?"

"kenapa kau ingin tahu masalah pribadiku, Xiumin-ssi~ hmm~?" Chen menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan jahil (yang justru terlihat seperti pandangan menggoda di mata Xiumin).

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Xiumin berharap ia meleleh saat ini juga!

(sekali lagi (sungguh!), sayangnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Xiumin.)

"ah.., ti, tidak. Sa, saya hanya penasaran saja, dokter. Tidak lebih.." tiba – tiba, darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir dan suhu tubuhnya menghangat. Chen terkikik.

Dalam hati, ia mulai takut untuk mendengar alasan kenapa Chen selalu menolak perjodohan terselubung yang selalu dilancarkan pasiennya.

"kau tahu, aku masih ingin bebas. Dan aku juga tidak tahan dengan yeoja yang kerjanya hanya bisa merajuk dan memaksa pasangannya dengan egois. Membuatku jengah! Hahahaha… setiap hari mereka terlihat seperti kucing betina yang ingin kawin, tapi nggak dapat pejantan! Ribut terus, dan cerewet!" Chen terkekeh kecil.

Dan Xiumin bersorak bahagia dalam hati.

"bagimana denganmu, Xiumin-ssi..?"

"ah, saya juga sependapat dengan dokter. Saya masih ingin bermain – main terlebih dahulu."

"yeah.., that my idea."

"lagipula, saya punya criteria sendiri untuk pasangan saya nanti." Xiumin berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Chen enambah tinggi nada suaranya. Terlihat penasaran, "oh, ya?" Xiumin mengangguk semangat.

"criteria pasangan saya nanti..," Xiumin melirik Chen yang saat itu sedang meneguk kembali cappuccinonya. "adalah tipe yang sopan, easy going, dan manly seperti Dokter."

Chen yang hendak membuang gelas plastic minumannya terhenti. Lalu dengan gerakan slow motion (yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak diperlukan), ia menatap wajah Xiumin yang sedang menatap lurus kearahnya. Wajahnya merah dan ia tidak tahu jika Xiumin sedang mengumpat agar jantungnya berhenti bedebar sekeras sekarang. Dan juga mengumpat betapa bodohnya ia memilih kata itu; kata yang mengesankan bahwa dirinya adalah seolah gay yang terang – terangan menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka telah mengabaikan tumpukan pasien diluar sana.

Seharusnya ia tahu, jika Chen belum tentu orang yang 'sama' dengannya.

"Xiumin-ssi…, ja, jangan – jangan kamu.."

"….."

"…jangan – jangan kamu suka yeoja tomboy, ya?! Sampai criteria pasanganmu ada kata manly segala! Hahahahahaha! Xiumin-ssi.., kalau kau mencari yeoja tomboy, mungkin akan butuh waktu lama; tapi berjuanglah! Ahahahahaha…, aduh, aku baru ketemu dengan namja yang sepertimu, Xiumin-ssi.."

Xiumin terbengong – bengong. Bukan lagi terpesona, tapi mendadak ia menjadi kelu untuk mengelak ketika mendengar ucapan Chen barusan.

Xiumin tergagap. "ah.., hehe.. eh.., y, yah.. be, begitulah, dokter.."

"hahahaha! kira – kira kalau kalau first night nanti, siapa yang jadi Semenya, ya..?! Aigoo~ perutku sakit.. hahahaha!"

"…ha.., hahaha.."

Dan selama beberapa menit ke depan, hanya terdengar tawa geli Chen dan tawa miris Xiumin yang berangsur – angsur menghilang di tengah keheningan ruangan serba putih.

Entahlah, Xiumin harus menangis atau bahagia saat itu.

Menangis karena maksud ucapannya tidak tertangkap di otak Chen,

Atau bahagia karena ia tidak dicap aneh hingga membuat Chen memutuskan untuk menjauhi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong kampusnya.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu Hero – Mariah Carey dari headset berwarna merah marun, Baekhyun tak mengabaikan tatapan kagum, iri, dan memuja dari orang – orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Sesekali, ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja bertatap mata atau ada orang yang memberikan senyum sapa, maka Baekhyun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan ucapan salam waktu. Kalau sudah begitu, maka orang yang mendapat balasannya akan terkikik bangga atau terpekik tertahan.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan melirih dalam hati tentang reaksi orang – orang yang berlebihan.

Baekhyun cukup terkenal di fakultasnya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok namja imut ini?

Dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tertata rapi, kulit putih susunya, matanya yang sipit dan selalu ditambah eyeliner tampak cantik jika berkilat – kilat, senyum manisnya, tubuhnya yang berisi dan nyaris mendekati kosakata molek. Sifatnya yang ramah dan selalu memfleksibelkan diri sesuai situasi – kondisi membuat ia mendapat banyak teman tanpa waktu yang lama.

Di sisi lain, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang selalu dibicarakan para dosen karena sifatnya yang rajin; walaupun bukan dikategorikan sebagai jajaran mahasiswa jenius. Namun karena ia berhasil mengambil hati para dosen dengan perilaku terpujinya, ia berhasil menjadi anak emas bagi beberapa dosen.

Sayangnya tak ada yang tahu pasti—

—jika Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang agresif dan sedikit egois jika ia dihubungkan oleh hal – hal yang ia inginkan.

Seperti keinginannya untuk memiliki Dosen muda baru kampusnya yang baru lulus dari Tokyo University satu tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam hati.

Sambil membalas sapaan yang entah keberapa kali di lorong ini, ia memikirkan obrolan macam apa yang bisa memberikan pesan tersirat jika ia menginginkan Park Chanyeol menjadi miliknya.

Angin berhembus melewati Baekhyun tanpa permisi; yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ia melewati lorong yang arah jalan dan pemandangannya berhubungan langsung dengan tama belakang kampus.

Angin itu menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun dan ujung kemeja polos berwarna hijau toskanya. Sesekali Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah orang – orang yang sedang bercengkrama di taman sana; dan kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol sedang dikerubung. Jumlah mahasiswi di sekelilingnya saat itu berjumlah lima orang. Dan entah ada angina pa, baru sedetik Baekhyun berkedip, kini mahasiswi yang ada di sekeliling Chanyeol menjadi delapan orang.

(memang secepat apa sih, pergerakan pendekatan para yeoja jika melihat pujaan hatinya 'menganggur'..?)

Baekhyun mendecih lirih dan menatap sinis ke segerombolan yeoja genit itu.

Mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan hal yang membuat hatinya mendidih jengkel, Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Selain itu, ia kembali memikirkan topic apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Chanyeol; yang sesuai dengan tujuan penaklukannya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berhenti, ada teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Dan orang itu sedikit beruntung, karena Baekhyun telah melepas headsetnya.

Itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia yang sedang melambai dengan semangat kearahnya. setelah itu, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' para yeoja ganas dengan cara sopan dan berlari kecil kearahnya.

Chanyeol yang telah menstabilkan nafasnya, melirik Baekhyun dengan gaya yang masih membungkuk. "kau mau ke kelas, 'kan..?"

"iya, Saenim. Saenim mau ke sana bersama?" tawar Baekhyun dengan nada bahagia yang teramat rapi disembunyikan. oh tentu saja, karena Chanyeol lebih memilihnya daripada yeoja ganas di sana.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "tentu. Aku tak akan mampir ke ruanganku karena semua materi sudah tersedia di sini," Chanyeol menepuk tas jinjing kulitnya. "kajja."

Dalam perjalanannya, terkadang Chanyeol melontarkan beberapa pengalaman lucu ketika ia kuliah di ToDai (Tokyo Daigaku) di awal – awal percakapan. Cerita yang terkadang membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas atau mengernyit dahi dengan tatapan apa – anda - serius – dengan – cerita – itu – saenim – ?. Dalam perjalanan mereka pula, tak jarang mereka harus berhenti untuk sementara waktu ketika beberapa mahasiswi ganas menyapa dan mengajak Chanyeol ke dalam obrolan kecil mereka. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menjaga imej dan mengumpat sebal dalam hati. Atau ketika waktu bercengkrama mahasiswi itu dirasa menyita waktu agak banyak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, maka dengan segala macam rayu Baekhyun, ia berhasil membawa Chanyeol pergi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya merautkan wajah bingung dengan sikap yang sedikit dingin dengan mahasiswi yang mengobrol dengannya.

Meskipun mahasiswi itu tidak tahu (atau mungkin pura – pura tidak sadar dan lebih mengurusi menatap wajah tampan sang dosen muda?), tapi Chanyeol tahu.

Walau begitu, ia akan tetap diam saja; dan memaklumkan. Karena ia merasa bahwa alasan Baekhyun untuk membawanya keluar dari lingkaran rayuan para mahasiswi adalah benar adanya.

Sementara dengan Baekhyun, ia masih sibuk mengumpat dalam hati dan selalu mengulang kalimat 'Chanyeol Saenim adalah milikku!' dalam hatinya dengan amat protektif dan agresif.

Sesekali dalam perjalanan mereka pula, tak jarang Baekhyun melirik dosen yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Matanya memindai Chanyeol dengan sangat jeli. Hari ini Chanyeol memakai kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna putih lengan pendek, dan dasi ramping yang sedikit dikendurkan berwarna biru langit. Memakai celana hijau lumut yang nyaris menyerupai warna hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang berkilat – kilat ditimpa bias matahari.

Ketika angin menampar keberadaan mereka, Baekhyun bisa mencium wangi maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol dengan jarak dekat; dan itu membuat Baekhyun berusaha mati – matian agar tidak pingsan di tempat karena wanginya yang memabukkan.

"Baekhyun-ssi.., bagaimana denganmu? kau 'kan sudah di kampus ini lebih lama daripada aku, jadi bagaimana?"

Sejenak Baekhyun tidak menangkap maksud dari dosen tecintanya. Namun ia tersadar jika yang mereka bicarakan adalah rasa nyaman mereka di kampus ini. Maka dari itu, agar terhindar dari kecurigaan Chanyeol karena ia sibuk melirik sang pujaan hati, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"ya, saya suka di sini. apalagi saya punya banyak teman di sini, walaupun terkadang saya merasa lelah karena tanggung jawab saya sebagai asisten dosen."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "jadi kau keberatan dengan tanggung jawabmu menjadi asistenku, ya?"

"ah, bukan!" Baekhyun menyadari kesalahan dalam pemilihan kosakata ucapannya. "maksud saya, ini adalah tugas yang langka sekali untuk dipikul oleh mahasiswa, 'kan? jadi, walaupun saya merasa berat karena tanggung jawab saya dengan status asisten dosen, tapi saya merasa bangga karena dipercaya oleh Saenim." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil menahan debar jantungnya; sebab sejak tadi, Chanyeol tak henti memandanginya terus.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau keren sekali, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku jadi kagum dan merasa fans sama kamu." Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya. Dan itu adalah setuhan yang kedua kalinya selain berjabat tangan ketika memperkenalkan diri bahwa ia adalah asisten Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia merasakan aliran kejut dari sentuhan itu lagi. Dan itu membuat suhu tubuhnya sedikit memanas. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak terpekik girang.

"terima kasih, Saenim. hehehe.." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

"kalau saenim, apa saenim sudah merasa nyaman dengan situasi di sini..?"

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya keatas. "kenapa begitu?"

"soalnya, Saenim sudah lama tinggal di Jepang, 'kan..?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia menghitung berapa lama ia tinggal di Negara sakura tersebut.

"hmm, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun merengut. "kenapa ditanya balik ke saya?"

"hahahaha! Bagaimana, ya? Hhm.., ini 'kan negara kampung halamanku; mau nggak mau, suka nggak suka; aku harus nyaman di sini, 'kan? Yah.., walaupun ada yang nggak aku sukai di sini. sama dengan di Jepang sana."

"oh, ya? yang mana? apa?" Baekhyun merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam dengan dirinya yang sukarela memberitahu; bukan seperti yeoja ganas yang serba memaksa untuk tahu Dosen muda ini seluk beluknya secara paksaan.

Hei, memang mereka pikir Baekhyun tidak tahu?

Baekhyun sangat tahu. Saking tahunya, Chanyeol selalu datang padanya dan curhat tentang menyebalkannya yeoja ganas yang memaksa dirinya untuk memberitahu seluk beluk sang dosen tampan; setiap ia berhasil 'melarikan diri'. dan itu membuat Chanyeol risih.

"kalau aku bilang, apa kamu akan marah, Baekhyun-ssi..?"

"marah?"

"hm, yah… ada hal yang nggak aku sukai begitu aku mengajar di sini. Dan aku merasa risih."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Chanyeol tersenyum geli dalam hati; ia mengomentari tingkah Baekhyun barusan membuatnya gemas.

"kau tahu 'kan, apa itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Setelah berkedip beberapa menit dan memproses maksud dari Chanyeol, perlahan senyum Baekhyun terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

"ya, saya tahu! Hahahaha! Saenim 'kan tampan, jadi wajar jika banyak mahasiswi yang mengejar – ngejar anda untuk menjadi pacarnya….., atau pasangan hidupnya." ucapan Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin bernada lirih membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan senyum lucu yang mengembang; entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun sesenang itu. Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, setelah Chanyeol melirik padanya dan mengalihkan pemandangannya ke taman belakang yang terlihat dari jendela lorong kampus, samar – samar terlihat rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol berpikir; apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Baekhyun sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan namja di kampus ini?

lihat saja;

Saat itu Baekhyun memakai kemeja polos berwarna hijau toska; yang tidak di kancing dan memperlihatkan t-shirt berwarna nila muda. Ia memakai celana longgar hitam yang panjangnya hanya separuh dari panjang betisnya. Dan kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boot hiking berwarna coklat caramel.

Tangan kirinya memeluk binder clips berwarna oren lembut dan tas punggungnya yang berwarna ungu gelap ia gantung di lengan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya pun masih sibuk dengan ponsel putih tulangnya.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun sedikit terlihat lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya.

(Chanyeol mengakuinya dengan bersungguh – sungguh.)

Angin berhembus dari beberapa jendela yang terbuka. Walaupun begitu, karena jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, Baekhyun bisa mendengar sebuah ucapan yang membuat tubuhnya memanas dan hatinya menjerit senang.

"maafkan aku kalau ini sedikit lancang. Tapi serius, kau terlihat sedikit lebih manis daripada yang sebelumnya lho, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin lompat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dan saat ia melompat dan merasakan angin yang memberinya ucapan selamat, ia ingin berteriak bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan manis padanya ke seluruh dunia.

(ngomong – ngomong, ini lantai tiga, Baekhyun. Kau yakin ingin lompat?)

karena Baekhyun masih sayang nyawa dan sayang dosen muda tercinta di sebelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menggugurkan niat ababil itu.

"Saenim tahu," Baekhyun diam – diam menghirup nafas. "Saenim orang pertama yang bilang bahwa aku manis untuk hari ini."

"jinjja?" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. "jadi kau selalu dibilang manis setiap harinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia tersenyum manis. "lumayan banyak. Dari beberapa mahasiswa yang mengenalku, mahasiswi yang dekat denganku, dan beberapa dosen yang selalu membuatku menjadi bahan obrolannya dengan dosen lain."

Di mata Chanyeol, saat itu Baekhyun terlihat bersinar.

(tentu saja. Saat itu Baekhyun diterpa oleh bias – bias sinar matahari. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak sadar, ya?)

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tersipu tanpa sadar. Dan tanpa seijinnya, tangan kirinya mendarat di surai lembut Baekhyun. Mengacak – acak surai itu. Membuat Baekhyun terpekik kaget karena ulah sang dosen.. juga karena ucapan selanjutnya.

"kau memang manis, Baekhyun-ssi! Sangat pantas jika mahasiswa saja bilang manis padamu! Dan mungkin ada saja yang mengatakan suka padamu nanti! hahaha…"

Baekyun menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Setelah itu jari tangan kanannya ia ajak untuk merapikan surainya. "Saenim membuat rambut saya berantakan.., uhh~"

"maaf, maaf." Chanyeol meringis geli.

"bagaimana dengan Saenim..?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu jika jarinya yang sedang merapikan rambut sedikit gemetaran.

"….apa Saenim suka padaku?"

dan terjadilah sebuah keheningan.

Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun; dan Baekhyun yang masih pada posisi menunduknya. Secara sembunyi – sembunyi, Baekhyun menelan saliva dengan gugup. Sedangkan ia mulai sadar jika ia merasa bahwa keringat dingin muncul melalui kulit tubuhnya yang tertutupi pakaian.

Jantungnya berdebar – debar. Dan Baekhyun bingung untuk memilih apa ia menyukai jantungnya yang berdebar karena hal barusan; atau tidak sama sekali.

Chanyeol berdeham setelah beberapa menit terpaku dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti. Mendahului Baekhyun yang merasa kaget karena tak diacuhkan. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di dada dan menahan tangis, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan langkah yang terkesan melambat. Ia ingin sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"….ka."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Berkedip – kedip hingga beberapa air matanya jatuh.

"Saenim..?"

"baka!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Membuat Baekhyun berjengit kecil mendengarnya. Baekhyun meringis diam – diam, manakala ia tahu apa arti kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan barusan.

"tentu saja aku suka padamu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang sekali.

Setelah itu, debarannya menjadi semakin cepat seperti suara kuda yang berlari.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berlari, memeluk dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Chanyeol dan ingin menjadi pacarnya; sebuah kalimat lagi – lagi membuat Baekhyun kaku.

"aku suka padamu; kau benar – benar asisten dosen yang cekatan! Hasil pekerjaanmu juga rapi dan cara mengajarmu juga memuaskan! Aku baru tahu, kenapa Yong Saenim membanggakanmu sebelum ia pensiun waktu apel kemarin. Hahahaha…!"

Saat itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali melompat di tempat dan berteriak bahwa hatinya merasa sakit dengan bunyi cenat – cenut; setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan kepada seluruh dunia.

(sekali lagi, ini lantai tiga, Baekhyun. Apa kau masih ingin untuk melompat?)

Karena Baekhyun masih sayang nyawa dan masih sayang dosen muda yang telah masuk ke ruang kelas lebih dulu, ia lebih memilih menangis pilu dalam diam karena keambiguan percakapan terakhir mereka.

Hari itu Baekhyun berjanji, bahwa ia akan selalu bersabar menghadapi sifat keambiguan yang Chanyeol (tanpa ia sadari) miliki.

(kau tahu, rasanya dijatuhkan ke bumi setelah berhasil terbang ke langit itu sangat menyakitkan, kawan.)

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

A/N[1] :

BackgroundMusic : Relax, take it easy – Mika

ehm..,

Halo..?

Al kembali setelah semi hiatus untuk fokus ke UN. Hehehe~

Yang pertama, maaf banget ya, untuk telat update. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai lama, tapi karena modem ayah Al ketinggalan di kantornya, jadinya baru update sekarang, deh… #mukamelas #ditimpuk| apa ada yang merindukan ff ini? :3

Yang kedua, untuk bagian Taoris atau Hunhan, itu bukan chapter ini; tapi chapter depan. Makanan yang kita sukai itu biasanya dimakan terakhir, 'kan..? hehe~ #slapped

Yang ketiga; sekali lagi, maaf banget ya, Al lama banget untuk update ff ini; karena selain susah mencari plot ceritanya, Al sedang mencoba memperbaiki kualitas ff ini; yang ternyata setelah Al baca ulang dari chapter awal sampai chapter ketiga, banyak (banget) yang typo. makanya Al sedang mencoba bagaimana cara mengetik ff tanpa mengalami typo yang berlebihan…

Dan, bagaimana dengan ff ini? Masih ada yang typo, kah..? :D

Kalau iya, mohon bantuan untuk mengoreksinya, ya! :D

(terus, apa kalian merasa kalau gaya ketik Al sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya? Al merasa, lho!)

Lalu, sebagai permintaan maaf, Al mengupdate threeshoot ff; dengan main chara SuLay dan rated M! ohohohoho~ yang merasa Sulay shipper, maukah kalian mampir dan mereview ff Al yang itu..? hihihihihi…

Terus, do'akan Al semoga lulus SNMPTN dan lulus UN dengan nilai memuaskan, ya!

(eh serius, soalnya susah – susah semua tahu!)

Jaa,

Want to review..? :3

A/N[1] end!

.

.

.

A/N[2] :

ini balasan review kalian~

**Ochaken** : "hohohohoho! Hampir semuanya disini Al buat sedikit OOC, tapi tidak kemungkinan, sifat aslinya juga muncul, kok! Tergantung suasana cerita yang mereka perankan! Ini chapter selanjutnya, mau review..? :3"

**Anenchi** : "maunya seme takluk sama uke, kah..? atau uke takluk sama seme, kah..? atau seme – uke takluk sama calon mertuanya, kah..? kkekekekeke~ tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya! #ketawanista| ini next chapnya! Mau review lagi..? ;D"

**Yurako Koizumi **: "wokelah, tak apa- apa, Al mungkin salah kira orang! Hehehe!#innocentlaugh| Al juga kangen~ #ikutanmeluk #ikutandicincang| benar, 'kan, kalau langsung justru jadinya nggak asyik? Hhhehehe..! iya, do'akan semoga Al mendapat nilai memuaskan dan keterima di UGM lewat SNMPTN, ya! Ok, ini next chapnya! Mau review..? ;3"

**Irnaaa90** : "eh serius, Al nyaris mau ketik nama yang ada angka 96-nya, lho! Hehehe~ mian, sudah lama nggak bermesraan dengan laptop!#bah!alibi| chap depan tentu pasti ada, dong~ masa nggak ada, sih~? kkkkk~#ketawanista| Aamiin! oh iya, Onee, do'akan Al, ya! Biar bisa lulusdengan nilai memuaskan dan diterima di UGM jalur SNMPTN, otte..?#jempol| ini chap selanjutnya! Mau review lagi..? X3"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "aaa! Al kangen dirimu! #ketjupbasah #ditampol| apa yang tidak kuatnya..? hhhhehehehehe~ yakin otak dirimu masih polos, heh..?#smirk| ok, ini sudah lanjut. Mau review lagi..? :D"

**Zakzakiya** : "ok, ini sudah lanjut~ mau review lagi..? :9"

**DragonPanda21** : "hore!dikau mereview lagi!#tebarconvetti| hm, hm, hm, kalau chap ini BaekXiu, chap depan yang beraksi siapa, hayo~?#naikturuninalis| makasih~ do'ain semoga Al lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan diterima di UGM jalur SNMPTN ya~~#smile| ini chapter selanjutnya! Mau review..? :D"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "hahahaha! Jangan dibayangkan, kasihan Xing-nya~#ketawanista| ohohohohoho.., kesan pertama yang benar – benar jauh dari harapan KyungXing~#smirk| ini nextnya. Dan review lagi..? :3"

**Hibiki Kurena**i : "oh, Hibi (boleh nggak Al panggilnya pakai nama itu? Boleh, ya? Ok! #kedip), Hibi yang request ff NC Sulay di '7 ways to pamper your pet cat', ya..?! sudah ada, tuh! mampir, ya!#tebarconvetti| ohohohohohhoho.., gimana ya, rasanya wajahnya dijadikan korban bersin seseorang..?#ketawanista| ini next chapternya, mau review lagi..? X3"

**Maple Fujoshi2309** : "oh, yes! Majesty itu memang Heechul! Woah~ feelingmu kuat sekali kalau itu dia, ya! Yang lain juga, hahaha! #ketawanista| NC, ya..? hhmmm..., kita tunggu tanggal main para aktor ff untuk melakukannya, ok~? #ketawanistaedisikedua| ini chapter selanjutnuya~ mau review? Mau review? :3"

**Juniel is a vampire hybrid** : "hai', hai', watashi genki desu! Hhehehe~ KrisTao tentu saja di chapter depan, dong~ dengan HunHan! Dua uke menggemaskan menaklukan dua seme dingin dan expressionless! Kkkkk~ ini nextnya, mau review lagi..? :3"

**Kanra **: "woah~ Al berasa lagi chatingan dengan fem!izaya, nih! Hahaha! Unyu..? wah, doumo arigatou, Kanra-san! #bow #hug| iya, nggak apa – apa, yang penting dirimu mereview cerita ini. Ini chap selanjutnya. Review..? :D"

**Miyuki** : "ok, nggak apa – apa, kok! Ada yang mereview saja, Al terharu..#Sobbing| eh, jangan panggil Al 'author' atau 'thor', ok..? biar kita akrab~ hhehehehe~#SKSDkambuh| ini nextnya, mau review lagi atau di chapter lain..? Al tunggu, ok~"

**PeachyPanda** : "hahaha, oh iya, dong! Kalau Baek sama Xiu di sini, gimana..? #ketawanista| ini next chapternya. Mau review lagi..? :3"

**Tamama Guli **: "oosshh! ganbatte! XD"

A/N[2] end!

.

.


	6. Chapter 5

|CallMeMajesty| : "nah, tinggal kalian berdua, babies~ bagaimana dengan target kalian? apa seperti yang lainnya, hm..?" {one secon ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "targetku tipe orang yang dingin dan cuek, Majesty-ssi!" {one secon ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "jangan lupa dengan wajah expressionless-nya." {two seconds ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "huh? kalian yakin itu targetnya..? kalian tidak mau menggantinya dengan orang lain?" {three seconds ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "ya! bagaimana caranya kita mengganti target, sementara target kita benar – benar yang seperti itu! Majesty-ssi menyebalkannnn~~!" *pout* {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "jangan pout-kan bibirmu sayang! aku tidak tahan! oh, mudah saja. Kau tinggal jatuh cinta pada orang lain, 'kan?" {two seconds ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "ya! Majesty-ssi! Jangan memberikan kami ajaran sesat!" *pout* {one second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : *pout* {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "ya! Hentikan pout kalian! Kalian berkomplot, eh? sudah hentikan! aku tidak tahan! Hentikan itu atau aku tidak akan memberi tips untuk kalian? hm..?" {three seconds ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "huwaaaaa~~~ jangan, Majesty-ssi! aku butuh bantuanmu..!" *cries* {two seconds ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "kau 'kan sudah janji.." *cries* {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "aduh! Jangan menangis, babies! Baik, baik! Akan kuberikan tips untuk kalian bagaimana cara menaklukan pria dengan tipe yang kalian maksud! sudah, ya, acara menangis massalnya..? Kalian tidak kasihan padaku..?" *sobs* {five seconds ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "kenapa Majesty-ssi sobbing? Yang harusnya sobbing itu kami!" {one second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "Majesty-ssi, aku mengantuk. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah.., jadi, beritahu aku tipsnya, nde..?" *pandapooreyes* {two seconds ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "aaahh.., baiklah. Karena uri panda sudah mengantuk, kita percepat, nde! Aku juga sudah ditunggu suamiku di ranjang~ ufufufufu~" {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "ya ampun. Disini masih ada uke perawan, Majesty-ssi. Eh, tunggu! Suami?! Aku masih ingat jelas di personal bio jika kelaminmu itu pria!" {two seconds ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "ahahaha.., memang kenapa jika aku memiliki suami, hm? Bahkan aku sudah punya seorang anak lelaki yang sama cantiknya denganku~~~~ Meskipun masih lebih cantik aku~" {five seconds ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "male – pregnant?! Majesty-ssi juga uke, eoh..?!" {two seconds ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "Majesty-ssi, Luhan gege; bisa kita mulai..? lihat! Prolog untuk chapter ini sudah terlalu panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya! Kasihan para pembaca!" {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Dear| : "kenapa kau jadi bawa – bawa para pembaca, Panda..? seolah – olah kalau cerita ini ada yang baca." {one second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "ya! Gege! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Nanti kalau authornya tidak mood untuk melanjutkan cerita ini bagaimana..?! Aku belum jadian dengan Kris saenim~~! Aku belum menikah, Aku belum first night, Aku belum dirampas kesucianku olehnya! Aku tidak mauuuu~~~!" *cries* {five seconds ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "hei, jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh, baby! Kau masih kecil!" {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "…." {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Majesty-ssi..? Baby Panda! Lihat! Majesty-sii jadi seperti itu, 'kan..?!" {one second ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "gege~~~ kenapa menyalahkanku..?!" {three seconds ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "itu karena kau yang berbicara dengan kosakata vulgar! Kau ini bergaul sama siapa, sih, sampai jadi semesum ini, hm..?" {two seconds ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : "apa? tentu saja dengan gege dan yang lainnya." {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : "a-a-apa..?!" {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "hei, sudah hentikan! Kalian mau mendapatkan tips dariku atau tidak, babies..? hentikan dan dengarkan aku!" {two seconds ago}

|Ad_naPTZH| : *listen* {one second ago}

|Dear_Luhan_Deer| : *pout* {one second ago}

|CallMeMajesty| : "baiklah! untuk menaklukan target kalian dengan **tipe** **cuek**, **dingin**, dan **expressionless**; hal **pertama** yang kalian lakukan adalah, **cari topic obrolan** yang membuat mereka menjadi **lebih berekspresi**. Hal yang **kedua** adalah, terus **pertahankan obrolan** itu (dan kalau bisa, kalian **ganti tema obrolan** dan buat target kalian **lebih berekspresi**!). Dan yang **terakhir** adalah, kalian **perhatikan** baik – baik; jika dia **menanggapi** **obrolan** kalian dan **ekspresi** **cuek**nya mulai **terganti**, itu artinya kalian **diterima** baik – baik di kehidupan mereka! nah, silahkan kalian coba~" {five seconds ago}

.

.

.

**La conquista y el conquistador**

.

**Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other**

.

**About characters is not mine, just a fic.**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 [First step (3)]**

.

Hari ini Luhan sedang bahagia (sekali)!

Luhan bersiul riang gembira dalam perjalanannya menuju halte bus biasa. Dan mata rusanya berkilau – kilau ketika ia melihat kondisi halte di sana yang bisa dibilang masih sepi. Hanya ada dua; tiga orang jika anak kecil berseragam TK yang digendong oleh ayahnya itu wajib dihitung— yang menunggu bis di sana. Maka, dengan gerak jalan yang optimis jika hari ini dia akan mendapat keberuntungan bak lotre, Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Senyum manisnya tak lupa ia pamerkan kepada dunia.

Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak nyaring pada dunia. Karena beberapa hal.

Yang pertama, ia bisa bangun pagi tepat waktu!

Yang kedua, ia bisa datang ke halte tepat waktu!

Yang ketiga, ia bisa melaksanakan tips dari teman chatingnya untuk menaklukan atasannya dengan tepat waktu!

hell, yeah! it's the best day ever for Xiao Lu!

.

.

(are you agree with me, buddy..? *wink*)

.

.

Luhan tersenyum – senyum. Ia duduk manis—dengan kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipaha dan telapak tangannya terkepal. Cara duduknya pun tidak seperti pria lain—mengangkang. tapi agak rapat; menimbulkan tanda tanya dari pengunjung halte ketika mereka melihat wajah dan cara duduknya yang seperti wanita.

.

.

(ternyata, dia benar – benar ada di dunianya sendiri. Pengunjung lain yang datang pun dia abaikan.)

.

.

Oh biarlah, Luhan tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran mereka. Bahkan ketika ada yang menggodanya dengan rayuan gombal yang terdengar sedikit vulgar, Luhan tersenyum manis dan membalasnya hanya dengan kalimat sarkastis. Biasanya, jika ia diganggu, mungkin dia akan menunjukan kemampuan wushu yang telah Tao ajarkan padanya.

.

.

(itu pun tergantung jumlah dan kemampuan lawan, Luhan. Ingat itu.)

.

.

Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum cerah, kini menjadi berwajah serius. Berubah drastic dengan rentang waktu yang mengcengangkan pengunjung Halte. Lalu, Luhan menunduk dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan dirinya hari ini.

.

Apa itu?

.

.

Apa, ya?

.

Apa—

.

O – oh! Itu dia!

.

.

Kenapa ia bisa bangun tepat waktu, padahal ia tidur larut; jam 01:30 AM..!?

.

Bahkan ia bisa bangun sedetik setelah alarmnya berbunyi nyaring!

.

Padahal sebelum – sebelumnya 'kan, dia tipe orang yang tidurnya susah sekali dibangunkan!

.

.

(kecuali jika ia dibangunkan dengan segayung air dengan takaran penuh oleh Mama.)

.

.

Luhan tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar dan terasa percaya diri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga bus yang mengantarnya sampai tujuan. Membuat orang – orang yang ada di sekitarnya berjengit kaget dengan perubahan mendadak pria berwajah baby face itu.

"yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang berbeda, ya~?" Ia memegang kedua pipinya. Pipinya bersemu lucu. Di mata rusa Luhan, ia mengingat wajah seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi out of character seperti ini.

Sebuah colekan di pinggangnya membuat Luhan menoleh ke kiri. Tepat dimana ada seorang ahjussi dengan kumis berbentuk kotak yang tebal dan berwajah mesum.

"jatuh cinta dengan ahjussi ya, noona..?" Pria tambun itu menunjuk dirinya dengan percaya diri.

.

.

Luhan menganga syok.

.

.

Dan sedetik kemudian; dengan bus yang sudah berjalan perlahan di awal – awal, terdengar teriakan memaki dengan nada melengking dan aksen bahasa mandarin yang menggema di dalam bus. Lalu, disusul dengan suara beberapa orang yang mencoba menghalangi sang pelaku peneriakan, yang hendak mencekik ahjussi yang telah terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah di hidungnya.

Menambah suasana ceria di the best day ever for Xiao Lu.

.

.

(meskipun tidak yakin jika benar – benar begitu.)

.

.

Key menatap heran wajah bad mood Luhan. Maka, sebagai salah satu hyung yang baik bagi Luhan (dan Luhan benar – benar tidak ingat jika ia menganggap Key demikian), ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan di lokernya setelah ia merapikan baju chefnya. Menepuk pelan pundak Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu sedang mengancingi kemeja office boy miliknya terkejut.

"hyung..?" Luhan berkedip lucu. Membuat Key terkikik manis.

"kau kenapa, Saengie..? padahal kau datang tepat waktu. Kenapa Wajahmu terlihat bad mood, hm..?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan penuh tekanan. "ada yang mencolek pinggangku, memanggilku noona dan berpikirkan terlalu percaya diri jika aku menyukainya."

Key berkedip. "siapa? pria tampan, kah..?" Key memang sudah tahu perihal orientasi seksualnya Luhan.

"bukan," Luhan menggeleng. Lalu ia merautkan wajah syok, jijik, dan horror disaat yang bersamaan. Seolah di depannya ada pria itu. Padahal di depan Luhan hanya ada sebuah loker yang belum tertutup pintunya. "dia ahjussi tua gendut dengan kumis kotak lebat, hyung."

Key terdiam.

"sebagai gantinya aku di hina, aku tonjok tepat di hidung hingga berdarah. Niatnya aku ingin mencekik orang itu. Tapi sayang, kedua tanganku terlanjur di piting sama penumpang bus lain. Hhh~~~ padahal aku belum puas memberikan pelajaran pada ahjussi ganjen itu." Luhan menghembuskan nafas tanpa rasa bersalah.

Key masih terdiam. Speechless dengan apa yang diceritakan Luhan.

Key bingung untuk membalasnya. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan marah dan mengamuk hingga mogok kerja karena ia disebut cantik (jangan lupa dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu berkoar – koar jika dirinya adalah pria manly.). Namun di sisi yang lain, Key tidak bisa membantah dan berbohong jika Luhan itu cantik dan imut seperti karyawan Yeoja di tempat ini. Atau bahkan Key bisa berani menjamin jika wajah dan sifat tersembunyi Luhan melebihi Yeoja umum.

Satu – satunya yang bisa Key lakukan sebagai kakak yang baik adalah, "sudahlah. Hilangkan wajah bad mood-mu. Cepat ke ruangan sajangnim dan bersihkan tempatnya sebelum beliau datang."

Setelah itu, Luhan kembali melewati hari dengan senyum yang bersinar dan mata rusa yang berkilau – kilau karena bahagia. Membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya mengernyit heran dan merasa takut dengan perubahan tak biasa Luhan.

Semuanya menghela nafas maklum. Luhan menjadi out of character semenjak ada pemilik hotel & restoran baru dari tempatnya mereka bekerja.

Pengusaha hotel & restoran muda tampan dengan wajah expressionless-nya. Namanya Oh Sehun.

Mereka masih ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, tepat Pemilik hotel & restoran baru datang menyambangi tempat mereka bekerja. Saat itu, ketika para karyawannya membungkuk hormat, sementara Luhan hanya berdiri tegak dengan memasang wajah pelongo. Belum lagi ada rona merah di kedua pipinya yang berkulit putih.

Sehun hanya menatap datar Luhan saat itu. Namun semenit setelah ia puas menatap wajah aneh Luhan, ia bertanya padanya apakah Luhan baik – baik saja; dengan suara huskynya yang terdengar menggoda. Dan Sehun hanya mendapat balasan berupa Luhan yang pingsan saat itu juga. Membuat beberapa karyawan panic dan beramai – ramai berusaha menyadarkan Luhan dari pingsannya yang mendadak. Sedangkan Sehun, setelah berucap bahwa Luhan harus segera dibawa ke pantry dan segera untuk disadarkan, ia beranjak pergi dengan wajah yang tetap expressionless-nya.

Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Sehun, ia memasukan kunci cadangan yang ia ambil dari pantry sebelumnya. Luhan bernyanyi dengan nada kecil namun masih terdengar merdu. Matanya menyayu dan sesekali menutup untuk menjiwai dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Sebuah lagu bahasa inggris dari penyanyi negeri matahari tetangga negaranya;

Fallen angel milik LisA – Mitsunori Ikeda[1].

"heaven please sing for me a song of life~ heaven take me into your skies~"

Luhan membuka ruang kerja Sehun. Setelah itu, ia langsung beranjak ke jendela yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya dan membuka tirai berwarna merah marun. Perlahan – lahan, bias matahari masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mewah nan luas tanpa meminta izin kepada Luhan. Sebelum Luhan melakukan rutinitas untuk membersihkan ruangan.

"there's no place here for me to hide my cries, night and day I missing you…, oh~"

Luhan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang belum sempat dirapikan oleh Sehun. Lalu memisahkan antara benda yang masih diperlukan dengan benda yang telah dianggap sampah. Benda itu di masukkan ke dalam tempat sampah pijak yang telah ditambah oleh pelastik hitam. Diikatnya pelastik itu dan dibiarkannya di sana hingga pekerjaannya selesai.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah masker ikat berwarna hijau daun. Dipakainya masker itu dan setelahnya ia memasang sarung tangan kulit sintetis untuk melindungi tangannya dari benda tajam. Luhan melengkungkan kedua matanya, ia tersenyum di balik masker bergambar rusa mungil bernama bambi.

"I know I'm here for the magic, all your stars guiding me through and through~"

Dibersihkannya meja, kursi, lemari penyimpanan berkas, meja dan sofa untuk menerima tamu; dan tempat lain yang dirasa di sana adalah sarang dari debu. Ia melakukannya dengan cekatan dan prinsip takeless do more telah terpasang di otaknya.

Sesekali, ia akan terbatuk kecil ketika ia debu – debu itu berhasil menembus perlindungan maskernya. Tapi taka pa, ia akan kembali melanjutkan dengan sendirinya dan tanpa paksaan; seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya ia lakukan.

"oh why does loneliness feel like forever and ever.., I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms baby~"

Mata Luhan menyayu kembali. Tangannya yang saat itu sedang mengelap kaca jendela dengan pembersih kaca terhenti seketika. Ia mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, dan melanjutkannya dengan suara yang terdengar merdu dan menjiwai.

"you're so close, so close~ and it's you that I believe in, I believe in~"

Luhan kembali membersihkan jendela. Matanya terbuka dan terlihat kilat lucu di dalamnya. Kepalanya terngadah, melihat langit biru yang dihiasi gulungan awan berwarna putih. Sesekali, angin masuk melalui beberapa jendela yang telah dibuka setelah ia bersihkan. Dibalik maskernya, ia tersenyum manis pada langit.

"so close, but far away so far I can't touch~"

Menerbangkan surai berwarna pirang jeraminya. Terlihat cantik ketika saat itu tubuhnya diterba bias – bias sinar matahari;

Seperti malaikat.

"I'll hold on, cuz it's you I love so dearly.."

Luhan menutup matanya ketika merasakan angin yang cukup besar menerpa tubuhnya di ruangan itu. Menghirup perlahan udara segar di pagi hari; yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa pohon rindang yang berjarak lumayan dekat dengan gedung hotel.

"when the rain, the storm, and all is done…, caress me with your lullaby~"

Ia mengingat wajah Sehun. Ia selalu menyanyikan lagu ini ketika ia mengingat pemilik hotel dan restoran tempatnya mencari uang. Sambil menyanyi, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kini, yang tinggal ia lakukan adalah menyapu lantai dan mengepelnya.

Karena itu, Luhan kembali menyimpan peralatan pembersih kaca di gudang mini di ruangan itu; sekaligus mengeluarkan sapu, pel, juga penyemprot lantai.

"heaven please sing for me a song of life~ heaven save me my dreams tonight~"

Entahlah, kenapa ia menyanyikan lagu dari salah satu anime negeri tetangga yang disukai oleh pemilik night club tempatnya bersenang – senang.

"someday these wings will perish in your sight.., night and day I call for you.., ooh~"

.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu,

.

"flashing in a moment so tragic~ wandering souls, they fall along the way~"

.

Ketika ia menyanyikan lagu ini,

.

"Tell me you will never leave me forever, and never~"

.

Ia merasa bahwa ia ingin Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Keberadaan dirinya yang mencintai dan menyayangi Sehun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

"I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms baby~"

.

Luhan percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, Sehun datang di hadapannya dan membawanya merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya jatuh cinta. Bagaimana nikmatnya mencintai seseorang yang dicintai.

.

Bagaimana nikmatnya diakui keberadaannya oleh orang yang dicintai.

.

.

(meskipun itu berawal dari hal terkecil sekalipun, ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati juga cintanya dan menjaganya dengan tulus. Menggenggamnya, dan merawatnya agar tidak mati.)

.

.

(dan permulaan itu dimulai dari hari ini.)

.

.

"you're so close, so close.., and It's you that I believe in, I believe in~"

Tubuh Luhan yang sedang menyapu menjadi kaku. Luhan menegang. Luhan menegang setelah mendengar suara husky yang membuatnya melayang ke langit – langit; membuat darahnya mengalir hangat, dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"so close, but far away I seek for your light~"

Perlahan, Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan disana, di ambang pintu ruang pemilik hotel dan restoran Growl; terlihat seorang pria dengan wajah expressionless-nya. Ia menyandarkan bahu kanannya di kusen pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan diletakkan di dada bidang yang terlapisi dasi hitam dan kemeja putih polos; walaupun salah satu tangannya membawa tas jinjing. Kaki kanannya menyilang kaki kiri.

"I'll hold on, cuz for you my heart keeps beating~"

Luhan tersipu malu melihat pemandangan menggoda sehun. Apalagi ketika Sehun menyela nyanyiannya dan melanjutkannya sendiri.

Pria yang memakai name tag kecil di jas biru dongkernya itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan biasa. Namun Luhan mulai tersadar ketika ia melihat binar mata di sana. Membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil di balik masker hijau mudanya.

"when the wind, the fire, and all is calm.., caress me with your sweet lullaby~"

Luhan menunduk kecil untuk member hormat pada Sehun. Dan Sehun pun membalasnya dengan menunduk kecul pula. Ia berjalan masuk dan meletakkan tas juga melepaskan jasnya di sofa tamu. Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Tak lupa ia bernyanyi dengan suara yang sedikit pelan dari sebelumnya, "will you be my light..,"

"will you be my strenght~" Sehun membalasnya sambil melangkah ke meja kerja. Luhan yang mendengar itu lagi – lagi tersipu.

Luhan melanjutkan, "promise you won't let me go on~"

"I'll never betray.., and in the end of time~" Sehun membuka file kerjanya yang telah dirapikan Luhan.

"still my love's gonna be there.." sahut Luhan dengan malu – malu.

Luhan dan Sehun membuka mulut dan menyanyikan selanjutnya di timing yang bersamaan. Luhan yang kembali menyapu lantai, harus berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak menjerit senang Karena nyanyiannya disahut Sehun; sementara Sehun kembali memeriksa dokumennya sambil sesekali melirik Luhan dengan tatapan yang sedikit berubah.

Tatapan yang terlihat lembut bagi orang yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

(dan sayangnya Luhan tidak menyadari hal langka tersebut.)

.

.

"you're so close, so close~ and it's you that I believe in, I believe in~"

"so close, but far away so far I can't touch~"

"I'll hold on, cuz it's you I love so dearly~"

"when the rain, the storm, and the all is done.., caress me with your sweet lullaby~"

.

Sehun dan Luhan menutup mata dengan perlahan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, mereka tersenyum kecil mendengar suara masing – masing.

.

Angin pun merangsek masuk dan menyejukkan suasana. Menambah romantic suasana yang diciptakan oleh dua pria berwajah beda dengan menyanyikan lagu cinta di saat yang bersamaan.

.

"you're so close, so close~ and it's you that I believe in, I believe in.."

"so close, but far away I seek for your light~"

"I'll hold on.., cuz for you my heart keeps beating~"

"when the wind, the fire, and all is calm..,"

"caress me with your sweet lullaby~~~"

.

.

"kau tahu lagu itu, eoh..?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan canggung yang melanda ruang kerjanya. Ia membuka tempat kacamata dan mengenakan kacamata non minus/ plus berwarna ungu gelap.

Luhan terperanjat kaget. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan penyemprot lantai ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Membuatnya merinding. Luhan mengangguk kecil; meskipun ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun akan melihatnya atau tidak.

Sambil menjawab, ia menyemprotkan pembersih lantai dan mulai mengepel melalui pojok; tempat lemari berkas di samping pintu gudang mini. "y, ya, sajangnim. Pertama kali saya mendengar lagu itu dari teman saya. Karena lagunya enak, jadi saya memintanya."

"hmm..," deham Sehun sambil menulis sesuatu. "kau tidak tahu itu lagu apa..?"

"uh.., yang saya tahu, itu lagu salah satu anime dewasa[2], sajangnim." Luhan bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan lagu yang ia nyanyikan..? Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun..?

"tidak ada yang lain, eoh..?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia meletakkan kertas yang ia tulis di map sebelah kanan. Lalu mengambil kertas dokumen lain dari map sebelah kiri. "hanya itu yang kau tahu..? kukira kau tahu seluk beluknya."

"ma, maaf jika saya lancang sajangnim; tapi, memang ada apa dengan lagu yang saya nyanyikan..?"

"ah, tidak. Bukan apa – apa. Hanya, kalau kau menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, artinya kau benar – benar tipe orang yang diam – diam menghanyutkan." Sehun langsung kaget sedetik kemudian. Lalu, setelah berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya; ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis sesuatu.

Sehun terkejut. Baru kali ini ia bisa berbicara cukup panjang pada orang lain. Dan itu adalah Luhan; salah satu karyawannya yang pingsan diacara perkenalan.

Luhan terdiam. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia menggumamkan nada dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu penyanyi wanita amerika yang mengisi soundtrack film Disney movie terbaru[3]. Meskipun Luhan menyanyikannya dengan nada yang terdengar menggerum karena masker yang menghalangi, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan ujung sepatu kanannya menghentak lantai tanpa suara karena menikmati gumaman Luhan.

"suaramu bagus." Komentar Sehun. Luhan terperanjat lagi. Sebab saat itu, Sehun memujinya dengan nada yang sedikit melembut. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Maka dari itu, Luhan berjingkrak dalam hati.

.

.

(dalam hati lagi, Luhan berkata angkuh; bahwa ia berhasil membuat ekspresi (atau setidaknya suaranya berubah sedikit lembut) Sehun berubah!)

.

.

"te, terima kasih." Luhan menyuruh jantungnya untuk berdetak normal. Namun ia yakin otaknya tak akan mampu, selama ia berada di jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan Sehun.

"oh iya," Luhan menyadari keganjilan diantara mereka. "kenapa sajangnim datang sepagi ini..? tidak biasanya."

"aku hanya terlanjur bangun pagi." Sehun menghela nafas kecil. Ia membuka tumblernya yang terisi oleh kopi cappucinno yang masih terlihat kepulan asapnya. "selain itu, aku mencoba untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya naik fasilitas umum."

Tiba – tiba, Luhan teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya di bus tadi pagi. Tanpa sadar, ia menggeram kesal seperti kitten yang mengamuk lucu karena digoda majikannya. Tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam alat pel terkepal erat.

Sehun yang kebetulan melirik perubahan raut wajah Luhan, mau tidak mau merasa penasaran. Dengan nada yang dibuat senormal mungkin, ia bertanya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan menjawab dengan nada kesal. Sesekali, ia mengepel sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai berwarna biru langit ruang kerja Sehun.

"itu menyebalkan, sajangnim!" ia sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memeriksa dokumen yang lain.

"sajangnim tahu, saya dipanggil 'noona' oleh ahjussi gendut yang ganjen!" curhat Luhan.

"oh.." balas Sehun.

"padahal 'kan, saya ini pria manly! Masa' dia tidak sadar dengan wajah saya yang tampan!?" Luhan mengatakan tampan dengan sedikit ragu di hatinya. Sebab, tanpa orang lain tahu, terkadang ia memuji wajahnya dengan kata cantik dan manis; persis seperti yang biasa yeoja lakukan di depan cermin.

"hmm..," Sehun masih membalas dengan (sangat) pendek.

"sudah begitu, saat saya menggumam 'yang jatuh cinta itu memang berbeda, ya..'; ahjusshi tambun berkumis kotak lebat itu mencolek pinggang saya dan bertanya 'jatuh cinta pada ahjusshi ya, noona..?'..! dia bilang begitu dengan raut wajah mesum lagi, sajangnim!"

Detik itu pula, gerakan mata Sehun yang sedang membaca hasil pemasukan – pengeluaran khusus hotel di bulan kemarin terhenti. Tanpa sadar, tangan yang menggenggam kertas hvs itu mengerat kecil.

"karena saya terlanjur kesal, saya lansung meninju tepat di hidungnya. Dan coba tebak…? Hidungnya berdarah lho, sajangnim! Yey!"

Luhan telah selesai mengepel ruangan. Dengan melangkah menuju pintu gudang mini sambil berjingkrak bahagia. Sementara itu dengan Sehun, mata tajamnya semakin ia tajamnya. Merautkan wajah seolah ia sedang emosi bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Namun sayang, Luhan tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak puas, makanya sya berniat untuk mencekiknya. Tapi—"

"—kau tahu Luhan-ssi.., kau membuat konsentrasiku pecah dengan cerita konyolmu."

Luhan berdetak kaget. Matanya melotot tidak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan dingin Sehun. Selain itu, ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika nada sehun bahkan sama dinginnya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari si bibir.

.

.

"jadi.., aku pikir sebaiknya kau selesaikan tugasmu yang lain; dan biarkan aku mendapatkan focus utamaku. Arraseo..?"

.

.

Luhan menunduk takut. Tiba – tiba, ia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak dan sakit.

Maka dari itu, agar ia tidak ketahuan jika ia akan menangis, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan segera. Namun sebelum ia memutar kenop dan keluar dari ruangan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

Saat itu, Sehun tidak melihat bahwa Luhan menundukkan kepala. Sebab ia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela.

"arraseo, sajangnim. Mianhae, dan silahkan kembali melakukan tugas anda, sajangnim. Permisi."

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara pintu yang tertutup dengan perlahan.

.

.

Ruang kerja Sehun menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam yang tergantung diatas pintu. Dan suara lainnya adalah suara desah angin dan daun – daun yang ditampar olehnya.

.

.

Namun keheningan kaku itu tidak berlangsung lama.

.

.

"pfft!"

.

.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuk dan menumpu sikunya di pegangan kursi. Kertas yang menjadi focus utamanya kini dibiarkan menggantung di pegangan tangan kanannya.

Perlahan, kepala Sehun bergeleng.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi.., jangan kau salahkan ahjusshi itu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menyalahkan wajah manismu itu, eoh. Selain itu, darimana sisi wajahmu yang kau sebut manly, hmm..?"

.

.

.

Setelahnya terdengar suara kekehan geli yang bersumber dari pria berwajah dua di ruang kerja yang terlihat luas dan mewah.

.

.

(ternyata Luhan berhasil membuat ekspresi baru di wajah sehun..,)

.

.

(namun sayang, Luhan tidak tahu dengan hal langka itu.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Mata pandanya yang terlihat unik, manis, dan kontras di wajah garang Tao tidak berhenti memutar. Terkadang ia akan mengarahkan matanya ke lantai yang ia pijak, lalu ke kaki Taemin yang berada di sebelah kanannya, lalu lagi ke beberapa siswa – siswi sekolahnya yang sedang bercengkrama di lorong, atau juga melihat pemandangan taman sekolah melalui jendela di sebelahn kirinya.

Sambil menyeruput susu kotak rasa coklat yang dibelinya dari vending machine, Tao memikirkan tips awal yang diberikan teman chattingnya. Dia bilang, bahwa Tao harus bisa merubah ekpresi dingin Yi fan agar ia bisa 'diterima' baik oleh saenim pujaan hatinya (ehem!). Tapi Tao bingung. Obrolan apa yang bisa merubah ekspresi Yi fan; walaupun perubahannya sedikit sekali.

(Tao mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri; mengingat Yi fan memasangkan wajah seolah – olah ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan mudah didekati oleh seorang murid pun!)

Tao berfikir, bagaimana jika obrolannya yang ringan? Seperti hobi dan kesukaan, misalnya? Tapi, kalau ditanya untuk apa, Tao harus jawab apa, dong? Tidak masuk akal sekali jika ia menjawab : 'hanya iseng saja kok, saenim! Hehe!'…..; tunggu! Kenapa harus pakai ekspresi cengar - cengir?!

.

.

Ok, pilihan pertama : coret!

.

.

Bagaimana kalau obrolannya ringan tapi bermutu? Seperti sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bahasa inggris…; sastra inggris, misalnya? Bah! Sastra inggris..?! serius mau tema obrolannya yang seperti itu..? nanti Tao mau jawab apa, jika ditanya macam – macam? Memangnya mau jika ia menjawab dengan cengar – cengir dan anggukan saja. Bisa jadi Yi fan justru merasa Tao sedang alibi saja biar mendapatkan hatinya.

(tidak salah sih, tapi kalau caranya terkesan memaksakan diri juga.., hasilnya terdengar buruk, kau tahu?)

.

.

Baik, pilihan kedua : coret! Coret!

.

.

Oh! Oh! Atau dengan obrolan ringan tapi terkesan menjurus? Hmmmhhh~ seperti sesuatu yang terdengar biasa saja tapi mengindikasikan kode – kode tertentu..? obrolan seputar hal yang berbau erotis tapi dengan bahasa dan kosakata istimewa, kau tahu?

(Yakin kau mau mengambil tema seperti itu, Tao?)

Eh! Sepertinya jangan dulu, deh! Karena ini masih awal – awal, sebaiknya Tao memasang topeng innocent di wajahnya dulu, ya! Anggap saja, sifat Tao yang banyak sedikit mesum, sebagai kejutan erotis di suasana romatis bersama Yi fan nanti!

(ufufufufu.., kau jenius sekaligus licik, baby panda!)

Tao tersenyum mesem – mesem. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan penasaran yang Taemin layangkan sesekali. Oh, siapapun yang bersebelahan dengan Tao yang sedang berwajah bak predator menemukan mangsa itu akan bergidik melihat seringai yang sejujurnya terlihat seksi.

.

.

Dan, pilihan ketiga : coret! Coret! Coret!

.

.

Taemin menepuk pundak Tao. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok, mau tidak mau ia harus mengadahkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis dan memberi semangat pada Tao yang terbengong di depan pintu guru bahasa inggrisnya. Tao bahkan tidak tahu jika ia telah menyelesaikan perjalanan mereka.

"semangat! Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa melewati hukumannya, Tao – ie! Lagipula, kau berani sekali datang terlambat di hari pertama Wu – saenim mengajar, eoh..? hahaha!"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Taemin terkikik lucu. "kau temanku selama satu tahun kita bersama, Taeminie~ dan aku pernah menceritakannya padamu dulu saat aku hampir terlambat, 'kan? Kau lupa, eoh~?"

Taemin mengangguk lucu. "tentu saja! Jaa, cepat kau masuk ke dalam dan siapkan metal untuk mendapat hukumannya!"

"kenapa begitu?" jujur, sambil mengetahui alasan mengapa Taemin menyuruhkan untuk menyiapkan mental, ia juga sedang mengulur waktu bertemu. Ingat, Tao belum menepukan topic obrolannya.

"kupikir, karena Wu – saenim orang yang tegas dan disiplin, maka ia akan memberikan hukuman yang berat untuk muridnya yang melanggar aturan. Dan mengingat kemampuan bahasa inggrismu pas – pasan," Taemin menghela nafas. Lalu menepuk pundaknya prihatin. Membuat Tao merasakan firasat aneh.

"mungkin kau akan mengalami kesulitan yang cukup menyusahkan untuk mengerjakan hukuman dari saenim nanti. Ya sudah! Aku ke kantin, ya! Susul aku kalau sudah selesai!"

Setelah itu, Tao melihat punggung Taemin yang menghilang di balik gerombolan siswa yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong itu.

Tao menghembuskan nafas berat. Dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca – kaca karena ucapan Taemin tadi, Tao menggenggam kenop pintu berwarna coklat. Tentu saja, diantara anak – anak kelas Tao berada, hanya dirinyalah yang sangat kurang lancer untuk menguasai bahasa universal itu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang berderit, membuat Yi fan yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah novel roman asli berbahasa inggris berhenti sejenak. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, tanpa ucapan apapun ia hanya mengangguk. Menyuruh Tao masuk dan membicarakan apa yang membuat Tao datang ke ruangannya. Tao menelan saliva gugup.

Yi fan beranjak dari sofanya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kerja, dimana di sana terdapat beberapa kliping yang tertumpuk rapi di tengah – tengah.

"kenapa anda baru datang, Tuan Huang..?"

Tao mencibir lucu. Ia menoleh kearah lain, agar matanya tidak bertubrukan dengan mata elang guru barunya. Sungguh, melihat mata seksi itu, jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan!

"aku pergi ke lantai satu untuk membeli susu dulu, saenim. Aku mau susu!" jawabnya dengan nada imut; kebiasaan yang tak bisa di hilangkan.

"aku? Anda menyebut dirimu sendiri di depan gurumu dengan sebutan 'aku'..?"

"nde. Wae?"

"anda masih ingat dengan peraturan tentang kesopanan terhadap guru 'kan, Tuan Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao mengangguk lucu. Ia berkedip dua kali sebelum menjawab, "tentu. Tapi itu di dalam lingkungan kegiatan belajar mengajar 'kan, saenim? Jadi aku juga tidak salah."

Yi fan menghela nafas. "anda ingat, jika kau menyebutku 'kau' saat terlambat tadi? Anda tahu, anda seharusnya menyebut nama 'anda' pada saya!" Yi fan menggeram kecil. Tapi tatapannya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Dan itu membuat Tao kesal dalam hati.

'Bahkan hingga ia marah pun, raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali! Apa – apaan itu, eoh..?!' komentar innernya.

.

.

Tapi tidak apa – apa, sebab Tao merasa jika nada bicara Yi fan naik satu oktaf.

.

.

Itu artinya, Yi fan sudah masuk perangkap ke dalam langkah dasar, 'kan? Ufufufufu~

.

.

"tapi, aku 'kan sudah bilang, peraturan yang kau buat itu hanya berlaku jika jam kegiatan belajar mengajar terjadi. Dan saat aku datang, kau bahkan belum menjelaskan satu penjelasan apapun pada anak kelas. Jadi," Tao menjeda. Mencoba melihat lekat – lekat guru muda yang duduk manis di depannya.

Tapi, yang ia dapatkan justru detak jantung yang semakin menggila dan suhu tubuh yang selalu meningkat. Entahlah, padahal suhu AC di ruangan ini cukup dingin. Ditambah dengan angin yang masuk untuk member salam pada mereka. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang tidak merasa demam atau flu hingga suhu tubuhnya memanas.

.

.

Tao menjerit gemas dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bertahan dengan tatapan gurunya selama satu menit saja? Jangankan satu menit, tiga pulug detik penuh saja ia tidak bisa!

.

.

Bukankah orang lain bilang, matanya terlihat seram dengan rona hitam di kantung bawah matanya! Tapi kenapa gurunya ini tidak merasa takut dengan tatapannya..?!

.

.

(Tao, kau menatap gurumu dengan pandangan malu – malu kucing. Bagaimana Yi fan bisa takut, hah? Selain itu, dia gurumu. Mana ada guru yang takut pada muridnya? Senakal – nakalnya murid itu, pasti guru bisa mengatasinya dengan 1001 cara ajaib!)

.

.

"jadi..?" Yi fan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjangnya dan meletakkan telapak tangan yang jarinya saling terkait di dengkul.

Tao yang melihat itu harus menelan saliva gugupnya.

Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin meremas celana seragam dan duduknya mulai tidak tenang. Ia tersipu dan berteriak histeris menjurus ke menangis dalam hati, 'dia jadi terlihat lebih seksi kalau begini, mama…, baba..! Tao tidak kuat~~~ uhuuuuhuuuu~'

Tao menutup matanya erat – erat. Mencoba menormalkan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang ketika mencium wangi farfum Yi fan yang terasa manly sekaligus menggoda. Sebelum menjawab, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menelan saliva gugup.

"ja, jadi.." gagapnya. Tao merutuk kesal dengan itu. "jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyebutmu 'kau'. Karena kau juga hanya menulis tenses yang akan kau bahas, bukan membahasnya secara lisan."

"itu sama saja, Tuan Huang."

Tao mengerucutkan bibir curvy miliknya. Tanpa sadar, nada suaranya menjadi merajuk. Tak lupa dengan sebutan untuk dirinya sendiri dari kata 'aku' menjadi namanya, "itu menurutmu, bukan menurutku! Terserah kau sajalah~~ Tao malas berdebat hal yang tidak penting!"

"tidak penting..?"

Tao bersorak gembira dalam hati.

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yi fan menaikkan satu oktaf lagi nada bicaranya.

.

.

Padahal, Yi fan menaikkan oktaf bicaranya tidak terdengar mencolok, tapi kenapa Tao bisa tahu? Entahlah, mungkin ini dinamakan the power of obsession to your lover.

.

.

"kuharap anda ingat dengan tujuan awal kenapa saya menyuruh anda kemari, hm? Coba sebutkan satu persatu pada saya." Yi fan menstabilkan emosinya. Jangan sampai ia menjadi sedikit lebih berekspresif hanya masalah debat sepele dengan murid lelaki keras kepala berusia enam belas tahun di hadapannya.

Tao menghirup oksigen secukupnya, sebelum memulai. "pertama, Tao terlambat. Kedua, Tao terlambat selama lima belas menit. Dan ketiga, Tao membantah dan tidak menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang Tao lakukan. Begitu yang kau katakan, saenim~" Tao mengakhirinya dengan senyuman manis. Namun sayang, Yi fan tidak menanggapinya sesuai dengan harapan Tao. Kecuali jika Tao berharap dengan wajah expressionless khasnya.

Yi fan mengangguk dengan gaya yang bijaksana. Membuat Tao mencibir dalam hati; setengah hati saja, sih. Setengah hatinya, ia tidak bisa mengelak jika sebenarnya apapun yang Yi fan lakukan, sama sekali tidak pernah membuat Tao untuk tidak terpesona. Apapun itu!

Tentu saja, coba kita lihat.

Yi fan saat itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah marun. Yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka, menampilkan sebagian collar bonenya yang menggoda Tao. Tidak lupa dengan dasi dengan lebar yang sedikit lebih kecil berwarna abu – abu gelap. Ditambah dengan rambut pirangnya yang ditata ke belakang dengan rapi menggunakan gel rambut. Hanya menyisakan sebagian rambut depan di sebelah kanannya yang diatur menyerong ke kiri. Belum lagi dengan mata elangnya. Yang sanggup membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menahan nafas selama beberapa detik.

Tao bergumpam polos, 'seandainya mata itu punya kekuatan seperti superman, mungkin setiap dia menatap orang dengan tatapan tajamnya, orang itu akan meleleh karena sinar laser! Wow!'.

.

.

(tanpa sinar laser pun Yi fan tetap saja sudah membuat semua orang meleleh, Tao.)

.

.

"ehem!" Yi fan berdeham. Membuat Tao yang sedang menikmati dunia yang diciptakannya secara sepintas itu menatap sang guru. Menatapnya dengan tatapan polos seperti bayi panda yang baru bisa melihat.

"karena anda sudah datang kesini, dan saya masih ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting, sebaiknya saya percepat pemberian hukuman saja." Yi fan kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya.

.

.

(Tao menggeram sebal dalam hati mendengar ucapan itu. Pekerjaan penting yang bisa Tao tangkap dari kejadian sebelumnya adalah, menyelesaikan membaca novel roman asing yang sekarang sedang Yi fan pangku!)

.

.

Yi fan memberikan dua buah kliping dengan warna kover yang berbeda. Dan tebal Kliping itu hampir menyerupai buku paket bahasa inggrisnya yang punya beban berat. Punya beban berat, otomatis lembaran isinya banyak. Jika lembaran isinya banyak, otomatis kliping itu memiliki ketebalan yang cukup 'berarti' bagi Tao. Tao menutup rapat – rapat bibir curvy seksinya. Matanya sedikit melotot ke kliping itu. Dan Yi fan memberikan dua kliping tebal padanya.

Yi fan terdiam. Tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kebingungan dengan sikap ganjil Tao. Seperti seseorang yang terguncang hebat kala mengetahui bahwa akan ada bencana yang melandanya. Dan ungkapan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"apa yang anda tunggu, Tuan Huang? Ini. Ambilah. Artikan semua kalimat yang ada di kliping ini dan kumpulkan ke saya dengan rapi dan tanpa cacat."

"aiyaa..?! apa – apaan ini..?! kau yakin, saenim?!"

"sebut nama saya dengan kata ganti 'anda', Tuan Huang."

Tao menggeleng perlahan. Terkesan bahwa dirinya seperti seolah tidak menerima kenyataan pahit jika ada salah satu panda koleksi kebun binatang di Cina memiliki dua jenis kelamin. Artinya, tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali.

"tolong, bisa tidak jika kau memberi Tao satu kliping saja..?"

"tidak. Memangnya anda pikir saya sedang melakukan transaksi tawar menawar?"

"Tao mohon, saenim.." Tao berusaha memelas. Tao memang berhasil untuk membuat ekspresi yang memelas terkesan tak berdaya. Tapi, Yi fan tetaplah Yi fan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Jangankan merespon dengan perubahan raut wajah, menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ekstrim (memelas dengan penuh penjiwaan) anak didiknya saja tidak.

Walau begitu, Tao pantang menyerah; itu yang diajarkan babanya.

.

.

(tapi bukan berarti kau harus merajuk kepada Yi fan agar hukumanmu dikurangi, Tao. Tanggung jawab tetap saja tanggung jawab. Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya.)

.

.

"saenim tahu? Tao tidak pintar bahasa inggris~" rajuk Tao sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "itu bukan masalah saya, Tuan Huang."

"sebagai seorang guru, kau harus membantu muridnya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan!"

"keterpurukan apa?" Yi fan mengambil sebuah gelas yang terisi air mineral. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering lantaran berdebat dengan anak didiknya yang keras kepala. "memang kau terpuruk karena apa?"

"karena ketidakberdayaan Tao dengan bahasa inggris!"

Tapi mungkin Yi fan harus meminum banyak air putih. Ia yakin perdebatan random ini tidak akan cepat berakhir kecuali bel masuk telah berbunyi. "jadi, selama setahun kau di kelas satu, apa yang kau pelajari, hah?"

"entah. Yang Tao lakukan hanyalah menulis apa yang saenim tulis."

"bagaimana dengan tes praktik speaking dan listening, hah? Anda melakukan kecurangan?"

Tao berdegup kencang sekali. Mendapat pertanyaan yang sebenarnya memiliki jawaban yang memalukan bagi Tao, membuat Tao harus meringis dalam hati. Kalau ia jujur menjawab apa adanya, nanti Yi fan akan menilai bad record untuknya.

.

.

(lalu kau mau bagaimana, Tao? Mengalihkan pembicaraan?)

.

.

"terdengar asing. Bagaimana kalau kau memakai kata ganti 'aku' dan 'kamu' saja diantara pembicaraan kita, saenim..? atau memakai kata ganti nama saenim sendiri mungkin? Seperti Tao; yang menyebut Tao dengan nama Tao."

Yi fan makin menatap Tao datar. Dan sungguh, itu sedikit membuat Tao merasa bahwa usaha pengalihan perhatian ini akan berakhir gagal.

"anda pintar sekali mengalihkan perhatian, ya? Jawab saya, bagaimana cara anda lolos tes listening dan speaking, Tuan Huang?"

.

.

(lihat? Gagal, 'kan?)

.

.

"isshh!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. "Tao bilang pada saenimnya kalau Tao tidak bisa bahasa inggris karena Tao memang tidak bisa! Dana kalau soal Listening, Tao minta bantuan Taeminie!"

Karena Tao saat itu sedang mengalihkan kepalanya ke jendela yang berada di samping kanan, ia tidak melihat jika Yi fan sedang mengernyitkan alisnya. Meskipun sedikit.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"entahlah. Mungkin karena Tao anak baik dan jujur, jadi Tao lulus tes, deh!"

.

.

(seandainya Yi fan tahu jika Tao menggunakan jurus andalannya saat itu. Ya, jurus andalannya yang menjadi senjata terkuat.)

.

.

Hening melanda ruangan dengan cat yang didominasi warna coklat muda dan putih. Ruangan dengan luas yang sedang, tapi terasa lega dan luas. Tentu saja itu karena Yi fan tidak memiliki banyak barang pribadi di sana. Selain itu, karena ruangan yang ditata rapi dengan beberapa tanaman hias di pojok ruangan menambah asri ruangan yang mulai sehari yang lalu sah menjadi milik Yi fan selama mengajar di sana.

Meskipun AC ruangan telah dinyalakan, namun bukan berarti angin tidak boleh mampir untuk bertamu.

Tao menghela nafas. "saenim, tao mohon.., berilah keringanan hukuman untuk Tao~"

"atas dasar apa?"

"anggap saja itu hadiah karena Tao sudah bersedia datang ke sini. Dari kelas sampai ke ruanganmu itu lumayan jauh, saenim. Tao capek~ nah 'kan, Tao jadi haus lagi."

"terus?"

"itu semua salahmu, saenim! Coba kalau saenim tidak basa – basi dan mengerti Tao, pasti Tao sekarang sudah minum jus stroberi di kantin dengan Taeminie~"

"dengar, saya sudah mengajar sebelumnya di negara tempat saya berkuliah. Tapi baru kali ini saya mendapat murid yang keras kepala seperti anda,Tuan Huang."

"jangan curhat pada Tao, saenim. Tao sedang tak ada hasrat untuk menanggapi curhatan orang."

"saya tidak curhat dengan anda. Saya hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran saya. Dan itu adalah masalah anda, Tuan Huang Zi Tao."

"sebenarnya kau itu marah atau tidak sih, saenim? Kau berkata dengan kata yang biasa diungkapkan oleh seseorang yang sedang marah; tapi nada yang kau pakai sedatar itu – itu saja!"

"jangan curhat pada saya. Saya sedang tak ada hasrat untuk menanggapi curhatan orang."

"Tao tidak curhat. Tao hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Tao. Dan itu adalah masalah perbedaan lisan dan mimic wajah seseorang dalam berekspresi yang kau derita, saenim."

Hening lagi.

Yi fan meneguk air mineral dari gelasnya lagi. Dan Tao menatap pemandangan luar lagi.

Yi fan menutup matanya perlahan. Lagi – lagi, ia sedang mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang sedikit tersulut oleh murid ababil di depannya. Yi fan membuka matanya sedikit, menatap wajah Tao yang sepertinya sedang melihat murid namja sedang bermain sepak bola. Memang, jarak antara meja kerja dan jendela ruangan Yifan tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di salah satu lapangan sekolah.

Mata Yi fan menatap dahi Tao yang tertutup oleh poni hitamnya. Beberapa helai rambut hitam bak black pearl langka sedang menari di terpa angin. lalu, tatapannya beralih pada kedua bola mata Tao; yang dimana terdapat lingkaran hitam manis di kantung matanya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berpikir jika Tao adalah namja yang selalu tidur larut. Namun ia rasa, lingkaran hitam seperti panda itu memang alami adanya. Tampak terlihat manis; berbeda dengan beberapa pendapat muridnya yang lain. Yang selalu mengomentari jika Tao adalah namja dengan wajah preman yang menyeramkan.

.

.

(sungguh, saat mendengar itu dari salah satu murid yeoja, ia menahan tawa sekuat hati.)

.

.

Kemudian, Yi fan menatap hidung bangir Tao. Asumsinya, Yi fan merasa jika beberapa namja yang memiliki hidung bangir seperti orang rusia, mungkin akan terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi bagi Yi fan jika itu dibandingkan dengan rupa wajah Tao yang 'berbeda', mungkin asumsinya akan hancur lebur. Karena jujur, Tao sama sekali tidak tampan.

Tao terlihat sama sekali tidak tampan dengan hidung bangirnya!

.

.

(lalu kau mau bilang apa? Mau bilang Tao terlihat sangat manis dengan hidung bangirnya?)

.

.

Beberapa detik bertahan di hidung bangir Tao, mata Yi fan bergerilya ke bibir cherry berbentuk curvy. Atau juga seperti bibir kucing. Sejujurnya Yi fan bertanya – tanya dalam hati dengan penuh penasaran; apa bibir Tao adalah hasil operasi pembentukkan bibir? Kenapa bibirnya terlihat 'wah!' sama sekali di matanya?

Bibir cantik seperti yeoja. Dan bahkan Yi fan pikir, yeoja pun tidak mungkin ada yang memiliki bibir se-kissable seperti yang Tao miliki. Kecuali jika mereka melakukan operasi, tentu saja.

Dan ya, bibir Tao memang mengundang semua orang untuk segera mengecup, melumat, menghisap, dan menikmatinya lebih!

.

.

(Yi fan mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh penyangkalan!)

.

.

(meskipun di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia sedikit memuja bibir curvy Tao yang terlihat seksi.)

.

.

KRUUUKKK~~~~

.

.

Hening yang canggung melanda ruangan guru bahasa Inggris khusus Yi fan.

Tao menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya; sambil memeluk perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Tapi bahkan, Yi fan pun tidak mengomentari apapun. Kecuali ia hanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan datar, yang di irisnya yang terdalam terdapat pandangan mata geli. Yi fan menertawakan Tao dalam hati.

"perut anda sudah berbunyi, Tuan. Jadi, silahkan bawa kliping ini dan kumpulkan hukumannya paling lambat tiga hari kemudian." Yi fan mulai beranjak dari kursi. Hendak duduk kembali di sofa ruangan sambil memboyong novel roman yang ia beli dari London sana.

Tao gelagapan. Bayangkan saja, kliping dengan setebal hampir menyerupai buku paket bahasa inggris yang beratnya sama dengan satu barbell ukuran tiga setengah kilogram; ia ditugasi untuk menerjemahkan dalam jangka waktu tiga hari…?!

Demi kakaknya yang punya kebiasaan menghitung boneka koleksinya sebelum tidur!

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

.

.

Dengan kecepatan secepat yang Tao bisa, Tao menghadang langkah Yi fan sebelum Yi fan berjalan jauh dari jangkauannya. Yi fan sedikit kaget dengan gerakan tiba – tiba Tao. Tapi seperti sudah menjadi salah satu kemampuan alaminya, raut wajah Yi fan tetap saja tanpa ekspresi.

"ada apa lagi, Tuan Huang? Sebaiknya ada cepat mengisi perut anda sebelum bel masuk berbunyi—"

.

.

.

.

"—Bbuing – Bbuing~~ Tao mohon pada Yi fan saenim.., tolong diberikan keringanan hukumannya, ya, saenim…? Ya? Ya? Bbuing – bbuing~~"

.

.

.

Yi fan tercekat.

.

.

Matanya sedikit melebar dan mulutnya sedikit menganga karena ucapannya terhenti di tengah jalan.

.

.

Matanya bergerak – gerak kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Tao yang tidak ia sangka.

.

.

Lihat wajah Tao!

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan diletakkan di samping kanan – kiri pipinya yang merona. Mata pandanya ia bulatkan hingga mengesankan raut wajah polos dan teramat imut.

Jangan lupa bibir curvy milik Tao yang dikerucutkan—

—mengundang orang yang melihatnya untuk berbuat mesum pada bibir kucing eksotis itu.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Yi fan menepuk wajah Tao dengan buku novelnya. Menimbulkan pekikan kecil yang terdengar manja. Tao memprotes dengan apa yang Yi fan lakukan dengan wajah yang teraniaya. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya mengusap dahi dan hidungnya yang terkena tepukan dari buku novel setebal kamus bahasa inggris milik babanya.

Yi fan berkata pada Tao untuk segera keluar ruangan karena dirinya ingin menikmati waktu istirahat yang telah terkuras habis. Sambil menghentakkan kakinya (kebiasaan ketika ia sedang merajuk), Tao mengambil kasar kliping yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja kerja Yi fan. Dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan suara yang tak dibilang pelan.

.

Hening untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Semenit setelah Tao meninggalkan Yi fan dengan perasaan amat jengkel, Yi fan menjongkokan dirinya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan mencengkram pinggir meja. Dan satu tangannya, dimana ia mencengkram buku novel yang ia gunakan untuk menepuk wajah Tao, ia arahkan ke wajahnya.

Bagi orang awam yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin akan berpikiran jika Yi fan terkena masalah dengan kesehatan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Tapi seandainya mereka melihat rona tipis berwarna merah dari telinganya, maka orang itu akan berpikir lain.

.

.

.

.

(sayang sekali jika Tao melewati perubahan itu.)

.

.

.

(tapi apa boleh buat, selain ia terlanjur dibuat kesal hingga batas kekesalannya memuncak, ia juga merasa lapar sekali.)

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

For your information :

[1] lagu itu merupakan ending dari anime "Panty and stocking with garterbelt". Lagunya enak, lho! Nada iringannya terkesan glamor tapi karena lirik lagunya terdengar innocent, jadi lagu ini tidak terlalu berbahaya daripada animenya. Yah, walaupun ada satu scene di MV-nya yang ada unsure suspence-nya. Lebih enak kalau lagu ini didengarkan malam – malam.

[2] "panty and stocking with garterbelt" itu memang anime dewasa. Karena selain ada beberapa dialog dan alur cerita yang berhubungan dengan mature content, anime itu juga ada adegan NC-nya. Implicit memang, tapi dirty talk-nya dan desahan saat NC berlangsung itu ada.

Sebenarnya, Al juga bingung, "panty and stocking with garterbelt" ini termasuk anime atau bukan. Sebab artworknya bukan seperti anime kebanyakan, tapi seperti kartun dua dimensi buatan amerika (like 'fairy odd parents' cartoon. Do you, know that cartoon?). Tapi pengisi suaranya adalah dubber asal jepang (beda lagi kalau sudah dibeli oleh negara lain).

Karena keunikan artwork dan ceritanya yang romance erotic dibumbui dengan humor ringan, anime ini terkenal di negara non asia (kecuali Jepang, dan beberapa negara asia yang punya toleransi dengan anime mature content).

Dan, ada yang pernah nonton ini~? ;3

Al pernah, lho! Dari awal sampai akhir episode! #ketawanista #dasarmesum #tapisayangituanimestraight #cobakalauSlash(yaoi) #harapantinggalharapan #hastagyangtidakbermutuamatyaini?

[3] Let it go – Demi Lovato©OST Frozen – Disney movie

A/N[1] selesai~

.

.

A/N[2] :

Wow! Ini adalah chapter yang wordcount-nya paling banyak diantara chapter lain! Bahkan lebih dari 8K+..!

Bagaimana? Kalian suka dengan chapter ini? Hahahahahahaha… yang menunggu Tao dan Luhan beraksi, ini dia..!

Jadi, bagaimana dengan hasil mereka?

Seperti yang tertera di sini, dong, jawabannya! #ketawanista

Jadi, di adegan bagian mana yang terasa nyata bagi kalian..?

Kalau Al waktu 'tragedi' Luhan di bis dan acara curhat antara Yi fan – Tao! #ketawanistaedisikedua

(pst! Karena Al lagi senang – senangnya (entah sebabnya karena apa, Al juga nggak tahu (._.)) Al posting chapter ini sekaligus chapter special, lho! Silahkan dibaca! Hehehehe~~)

Jaa.., (karena wordcount-nya sudah banyak, langsung saja!)

Want to review..? :3

.

A/N[2] sampai di sini~

.

.

A/N[3] :

Ini balasan review kalian~

**Wu Xinlian** : "ahahahahaha! Terima kasih buat Xinlian dengan review panjangnya! #mainconvetti #ketjupbasah| Iya, sebenarnya memang begitu. Anggap saja, Chanyeol sedang reflex, hahahaha! Kebiasaan memang sulit untuk dirubah, iya, 'kan? Tapi tetap, sebisa mungkin Al akan mengetik plotnya sesuai dengan latar belakang. Dan mungkin, walaupun sesekali Chanyeol akan bicara bahasa jepang, anggap saja itu bumbu dari fic ini. Ok..? #kedip-kedipmaksa| Iya, hahahaha! Terima kasih buat dukungannya. Nado saranghae~(?) #flyingkiss| Ini next chapternya… :3"

**Kkamjongyehet (ch 1)** : "ohohohoho~ iya, dong! Tadinya mereka mau dibuat plot kalau mereka bercerai, tapi Al nggak tega. Ahahahaha~ #innocentlaughandface #slapped| oh, iya, dong! The secret power of Tao!(?) :3"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "wah! Jadi Kirei itu muka baby face, kah? Sampai nggak ada yang tahu kalau kamu itu suka baca ff rate M! Ah, tenang! Al juga begitu, kok! Al malah dikira anak yang kalem dan punya aura – aura 'nggak mungkin dia melakukan hal semesum itu', lho! Kecuali untuk beberapa sahabat dekat dan adik Al, hahahaha! #slapped| ini next chapternya. Apa Anda suka..? #berasasalesyangproduknyanggaklaku| mau review lagi..? :D"

**Kalsowoon** : "ok, ini sudah lanjut~ :D. Dirimu mau mereview lagi…? :3"

**Sempaxkristao** : "hahaha! Jujur, Al suka penname dirimu! Kkkk~~ rasa – rasanya (?) gimanaaaa.., gitu. Iya, nggak apa – apa. Yang penting dirimu sudah mereview walau hanya satu. (padahal maunya sih banyak.. #slapped) . ini chapter selanjutnya~ mau mereview lagi..? :9"

**Kkamjongyehet (ch 2)** : "ayo kita berdo'a buat mereka jadian di ff maupun di dunia nyata! Ahahahahahah! #tebarconvetti| oh iya, dong! Gimana..? sexy nggak mereka…? Bah! Mereka nggak nari streaptease saja sudah sexy, gimana kalau nari streaptease..? (-_-) ok, ini next chapternya. Mau mereview..? :9"

**Kkamjongyehet (ch 3)** : "yes, itu Heechul! Memang pertemuan taoris kurang mengenakkan, ya..? di bagian mananya…? :o . Ini next chapternya. Mau mereview…? :D"

**Kkamjongyehet (ch 4)** : "ohohoho~ Kyung boleh gagal di first stepnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan langkah – langkah selanjutnya…? Tunggu tanggal mainnya! #slapped| ini next chapternya. Mau review..? ;9"

**Kkamjongyehet (ch 5)** : "heiiyaaa… dirimu maunya bagaimana, nih? Kkkkk~~ mau Chen jadi straight..? hmm.., tergantung keberhasilan Xiumin dalam menaklukan dokter muda nggak peka itu~ hahahaha! Hayahahahahah~ Baek~, sudah diambigui sama Chanyeol, dimarahi sama dirimu lagi! #freepukpukforBaekhyun| ini next chapternya. Review..? :3"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "aye – aye, captain! #hormat| Kupikir detik itu bahasa inggrisnya 'secon'; soalnya bahasa indonesiannya saja sekon (kalau dalam fisika). Ternyata benar 'second', toh! Hehehehe~ maaf saenim, saya tertukar~ #innocentlaugh| ok, this is a next chapter for this ff. wanna review..? :3"

**Irnaaa90** : "ya ampun, Irna – Neechan..! jangankan Luhan, Al saja kalah sama setiap muka uke di semua BB, kok! Pas Al lihat muka mereka tuh ya, secara otomatis Al teriak : 'ya ampun dia cantik/ imut/ manis banget, mamaaaa…! Al merasa gagal jadi ceweeekkk..!'; gitu. (._.) #iyamemangsepertioranggilayangkaburdariRSJ| ok, hwaiting! (OvO)9. Ini next chapternya. Review..? :D"

**Fuawaliyah** : "iya, baru suka. Itu pun beda arti dengan maksudnya Baekhyun. Haha.. #lirikBaekhyunyangmasihngedown| tapi ini baru awal, kok! Kita tunggu tanggal main Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun saja, ok..? ini next chapnya. Mau review..? :3"

**Sycarp** : "sabar.., eon.., sabar.., ya! Al juga mau banget kristao nc-an. Tapi belum dapat izin resmi dari si angry bird itu! #liriksinisKris| ini nextnya. Mau review..? ;D"

**Raetaoris** : "Zee! Darimana saja kamu..?! \(QAQ)/ Miss you~~ \(3)/| lho? Uke itu memang sebutan khusus untuk cowok yang berperan sebagai cewek di hubungan gay di Jepang. Dan.., apa hubungannya dengan chapter yang sebelumnya, Zee..?(O_O) #pelongo #garuk-garukkepala| ini next chapnya. Review boleh..? :3"

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybird** : "hhooohh~~ Jun juga anak kelas 12 SMA, kah? Kalau iya, kelas apa? Mau masuk jurusan apa di UGM? #curious| ini chap Taoris dan Hunhan-nya. Daisuki desu? Mau reviewnya boleh..? :3"

**EXO love EXO** : "hohohoho~~ mau introgasi mas Chanyeol bareng – bareng sama Al..? kalau iya, siapkan kursi, tali, dan lampu belajar! Kita introgasi dia, benarkan dia menyukai BabyBaek atau tidak..? #evillaugh| ini next chapnya. Mau review..? :3"

**Hibiki Kurenai **: "ahahahahahaha! Kenapa panas – dingin..? hibi, sudah ngikik – ngikik, ngikiknya di pojokan lagi. Serem! (QAQ) eh, apanya yang lumayan..? (._.) apanya yang nggak terlalu kasar..? (._.)| hahahahahaha! Waktu Al buat adegan itu, Al juga berpikir gimana jadinya kalau adegan ini dibuat dalam versi komik? Lebih ngocol kali, ya? #ahmasa'iyasihmbak? #abaikan| free puk puk for Baozi! Baozi kuat! Baozi rapopo! Move on bareng mbak JuPe! XD| ini next chapternya. Mau review ndak..? :D"

**PeachyPanda** : "hahaha! Itu Heechul! X3 iya, ini dia chap Taorisnya! Gimana..? suka nggak..? :3 #kedipkedip| waahh~~~! Amiinnn! Terima kasih buat do'a dan support-nya! #ketjup| Ini next chapnya, mau review..? :D"


	7. Chapter 5,5

(Ini hanyalah percakapan ringan antara para uke unyu yang menjadi main chara di cerita ini.)

(Percakapan ringan yang mungkin pasti tidak bermutu, sih…,)

(Tapi, jika kalian ini tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, tentu! Ayo kita ikuti cerita ini!)

.

.

.

.

**La conquista y el conquistador**

.

**Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other**

.

**About characters is not mine, just a fic.**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

Warning! : ini hanya hiburan semata! Al nggak niat buat menghina para cast di sini, apalagi merek yang dibawa di fic ini! Damai, yo! Yo wes, lah! Dadah! Salam sahabat! :D

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5.5 [hyperstartling]**

.

Di saat semua uke yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan dunia mereka, Xiumin sambil mengunyah stick pocky rasa pizza milik Luhan berkata,

"dulu gue latah, lho! Tapi sekarang udah nggak, dong! Kece 'kan?"

Semua uke yang saat itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Huang bersaudara. Setiap seminggu sekali, keenam uke unyu ini punya jadwal untuk bertandang ke rumah salah satu dari mereka. Biasanya dimulai dari sabtu sore, mereka main dan menginap di sana. Dan kali ini, rumah Huang bersaudaralah yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Kebetulan saat itu, suami istri Huang sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka dengan berwisata ke negeri matador; sekaligus mau mengunjungi keluarga Byun bersaudara. Jadi mereka berenam bisa bebas melakukan apapun, selama itu bukan tindakan criminal. Membakar rumah – rumah tetangga, misalnya?

Saat itu, mereka masih ada di dunianya masing – masing. Yi xing yang sibuk main game di ponselnya sambil duduk selonjoran di sofa; Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca resep aneka makanan khas Indonesia yang dibelinya saat ada bazaar murah; Baekhyun sedang mencoba eyeliner tercinta kiriman mama dari negeri matador dan dia duduk di depan jendela ruang tamu; Tao sedang dalam sesi acara curhat bareng si boneka pandanya, dengan duduk sambil menyender meja ruang tamu; Luhan yang sedang bergenit riang lewat cermin mini yang baru dibelinya duduk menghadap televisi di samping Yi xing; dan Xiumin yang sibuk merampok semua makanan ringan yang tersedia di sana.

Yi xing yang saat sedang memainkan permainan 'pow' di ponsel pintarnya berhenti sejenak. Lalu menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan polosnya, "gue kagak percaya, ge. Maksud gue—lu bicara normal sama kita – kita sekarang. Dan cara bicara lu juga lancar banget kayak kagak ada gangguan dalam berbicara sama sekali."

Xiumin mendengus. Ada asap tipis keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Tao yang melihat itu berkata dalam hati, 'seperti naga, ya? Ada asap keluar dari lubang hidung Xiumin ge!'.

"latah itu bukan gangguan dalam berbicara, Xingxing!"

"oh.., terus apaan?" Baekhyun saat itu sedang mencoba memakai eyeliner warna biru safir limited edition miliknya jadi tertunda.

Xiumin tersenyum sombong. Lalu dengan percaya diri dia menjawab, "latah itu gangguan dalam berkomunikasi..!"

"ADJSUDHSKUSKHLXXX..?! ITU SAMA SAJA, BAOZIIII…!" Luhan berteriak jengkel. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya yang seperti burung hantu itu. "udah gaya bicaranya songong, jawab gayanya sok iye, kagak tahunya salah. Kalau gue kayak begitu, gue pasti malu banget!"

"terus, kok latahnya bisa ilang, sih..? kagak asyik, nih!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Mengabaikan deathglare Xiumin yang sungguh tajam sekali. "karena gue berusaha untuk menyembuhkan latah gue sebelum jadi parah! emangnya kenapa?! lu mau jahil ye, sama gue?!" sepertinya Xiumin sensitive dengan pembicaraan ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan gaya keren. Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merinding merasakan glarenya Xiumin. Mati – matian ia menahan untuk tidak mengompol karena takut. Tapi mau ke kamar mandi pun, ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seolah dibekukan oleh Xiumin.

Tao berkedip dua kali, lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas karpet berbulu warna kuning pudar. Sambil memeluk boneka pandanya yang ia beri nama Unicorn (Yi xing sempat protes dengan nama itu), ia meringkukkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing. Sedetik kemudian, ia bertanya dengan wajah dan nada polos..,

"memang gege latahnya bagaimana? Aku ingin tahu~"

.

Dalam hati, para uke minus Xiumin juga ikut penasaran, seperti apa sih, Xiumin jika latah..?

.

.

Xiumin menatap Tao yang sedang menatapnya juga. Lalu menatap kearah dongsaengnya yang berwajah penasaran; ditambah dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar – binar. Sebenarnya Xiumin bingung, ingin memberitahukan pada mereka atau tidak. Ingin tidak memberitahukannya, ia tidak tega dengan tatapan penasaran sang dongsaeng. Ingin memberitahukannya, ia merasa bahwa latahnya ini terdengar aib bagi diri sendiri.

"jangan! Itu aib gue! Kalian kagak boleh tahu!"

"yah~~ gege pelit, nih~" rajuk Tao. Disusul anggukan Yi xing yang sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"memangnya, kenapa lu – lu pada mau tahu banget? Pasti ada apa – apanya, ya?!" tuduh Xiumin.

Semuanya menggeleng. Kecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun saat itu sedang berjalan dengan gaya berjingkat. Daripada para uke yang lain, ia duduk dengan membelakangi Xiumin. Jadi Xiumin tidak tahu dengan pergerakan misteriusnya.

Sementara itu dengan para uke lain yang mengerti apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, hanya bisa mempertahankan acting mereka yang seolah tidak mengetahui apapun. Dalam hati, mereka berdo'a semoga uke tertua yang hobi makan ini tidak mengetahui rencana yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Sedangkan Xiumin, ia masih berceloteh tentang tuduhan tidak terbuktinya pada sang dongsaeng sambil mengutak – atik ponselnya. Tidak memperhatikan jika dongsaengnya tidak membalas apa yang ia katakan.

.

.

.

Semoga saja Xiumin gege/ hyung kagak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun/ Baekhyun hyung/ gege—

.

.

.

Semoga saja Xiumin gege/ hyung kagak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun/ Baekhyun hyung/ gege—

.

.

.

Semoga saja Xiumin gege/ hyung kagak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun/ Baekhyun hyung/ gege—

.

.

.

Semoga saja Xiumin gege/ hyung kagak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DOR!"

.

.

.

.

"EH, XIUMIN SEKSI GITU, LHO! KAYAK JUPE..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara Luhan menggebrak meja ruang tamu. Membuat semuanya berjingkat kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH DEMI APA LU LATAHNYA KAYAK BEGITU, GE..?! DEMI APAAA…?! GUE KAGAK TERIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! GUE YANG LEBIH SEKSI KAYAK JUPEEEEEEEEEEE….!"

("eh, eh.., Jupe tu siapa, sih, gege?" bisik Tao. Yi xing menggeleng dengan wajah 'gue kagak tahu apa – apa, dedek~'.)

"YE, MULUT YA MULUT GUE! SITU KAGAK USAH PLAGIAT, DONG! JADI ORANG TUH KEREATIP! KEREATIP!"

("hidih! udahnya latah, cadel huruf 'f' lagi! Double attack banget!" gumam Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. "gue baru tahu kalau Xiumin gege cadel huruf 'f'." balas Yi xing polos.)

"ADA JUGA 'KREATIF' KELESSS…, BUKAN 'KEREATIP'..! SI ATIP TUH KAGAK KERE! BUKTINYA AJA DIA AKHIRNYA BISA BELI CAWET BARU WARNA EMAS! UDAH FITNAH, CADEL LAGI! BALIK LAGI SONO KE TEKA! BADAN KAYAK PRETTY ASMARA GITU NGAKU – NGAKU JUPE..! HIDIH!"

("ebuset?! Xiumin gege disamain sama Pretty Asmara..?!" Yi xing melotot. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cekikikan.)

"EH, SITU JUGA BADAN KAYAK AMING KOK NGAKU – NGAKU JUPE?! BADAN KURUS, KEREMPENG, KERING KERONTANG GITU, KOK! OH MY GOD, MIRROR, PLEASEEEE~~~! NGATAIN ORANG KOK KAGAK LIHAT DIRINYA SENDIRI! BAH, IRONIS!"

("Aming? Siapa tuh, Aming?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak membalas. Sibuk mengompori duo uke yang lagi adu bacot di depannya.)

.

.

DHHAAK!

.

.

Yi xing, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Menatap seram kaki Luhan yang bertengger mulus diatas meja. Wow lah, buat rusa genit kita ini! Jiwa premannya keluar!

.

.

"APA – APAAN LU GE, SEENAK UDEL BODONG SI ATIP NGATAIN GUE KURUS, KEREMPENG, KERING KERONTANG..?! LU PIKIR GUE RANTING POHON APA..?! BADAN SEKSI GINI, KOK!"

("sebenernya sih ya, kagak penting – penting amat nih pertanyaan. Tapi gue penasaran banget! Siapa sih si atip..?" bisik Yi xing pada Tao dan dengan lugunya Tao membalas, "tukang ojek langganan Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge, kali!")

"IYA, SEKSI! KALAU GUE NGELIAT SITU PAKEK SEDOTAN SEMUT! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK…! ADA JUGA SEKSIAN GUE, LAH! PANTAT GUE AJA BOHAY! LAH PANTAT SITU? TEPOS! HAHAHAHA! TEPOS, FLAT KAYAK TRIPLEK!"

(Kyungsoo membulatkan mata burung hantunya. "gimana cara gege lihat orang pakek sedotan semut, ya? Jangankan upil yang ada di dalem idung! Jerawat segede gaban aja kagak bakal keliatan!". Dan Yi xing, Baekhyun juga Tao bergumam menyetujui.)

"TAMPAR GUE, TAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR~~~~~~~! SALAH APA GUE PUNYA TETANGGA KOK KAYAK LU! UDAH NARSIS SETINGGI JERAPAH, NGOMONG CADEL, SOK TAHU LAGI! TAMPAR GUE, TAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR—"

.

—PLAK!

.

.

.

Yi xing, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melotot.

.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

"BAOZIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….! KENAPA LU TAMPAR GUEEEEEEE….?! NGEBEKAS NIH, NGEBEKAS!"

("lihatlah tanda, merah di pipi…., bekas tampar tanganmu~~~" Tao menyanyikan lagu jadul sebagai backgroundmusic-nya. Tidak lupa dengan raut wajahnya yang inoken dan senyum polos yang bertengger di xing, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo cengok massal.)

"TADI YANG NGOMONG MINTA DITAMPAR TUH, SIAPA..?! SITU, 'KAN…!? YA UDAH, GUE TAMPAR AJA TUH, MUKA SITU! KENAPA..?! KURANG…?! SINI! MUMPUNG GRATIS TANPA DIUNDI!"

("kayaknya kita harus pisahin mereka, deh, teman – teman." Yi xing merasakan hawa – hawa tidak menyenangkan. Matanya melotot kearah Luhan yang kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Mata mereka menatap kearah Xiumin yang sedang menyeringai setan.)

"GUE KAGAK TERIMA! MUKA CANTIK GUE DINODAI! GUE KAGAK TERIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….! LU HARUS NGERASAIN APA YANG SUDAH GUE RASAIN, BAOZIIIIII…! RASAIN PEMBALASAN GUEEEEEEEEEEE….! HEEIIIYAAAAAAAAA…..!"

("nah, lho, 'kan..?! tuh 'kan, tuh 'kan..?!" Yi xing menunjuk Luhan dan Xiumin dengan raut wajah horror.)

"GUE KAGAK TAKUT! AYOK MAJU, SINI! SITU GUE JABANIN! CIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT….!"

("WOI, BURUAN PISAHIN MEREKA BERDUAAA…!" teriak Yi xing histeris. "AYE – AYE, SIR!" Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo memberi hormat.)

.

.

.

.

.

(mari kita do'a'kan semoga mereka berempat sukses meredam pertengkaran absurd bin random Luhan dan Xiumin. Dan mempertahankan kedamaian dunia untuk selamanya.)

.

.

.

.

.

[Hyperstartling – the end]

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

#Backgroundmusic : Glory and Gore – Lorde

Aasshh! Kenapa Al bisa buat ff serandom iniii…?! W(Q[]Q)W

Nggak tahu ah, gelap! (-3-)

Ini hanya edisi selingan (?) lho, ya! Semacam special limited edition gitu.

Aneh banget, ya? Sumpah! Nggak bisa buat fic humor! Ini fic jadi seperti ini juga Al bersyukur banget! #tumprnganbarengparaukeunyuyangdinistakandificini

(ya iyalah, di ff aslinya saja nggak se- gaje ini dialognya!)

Hahahahaha! Gitu, ya? #inokenfes #slapped

Oh iya, bagi yang bingung kenapa mereka di sini pakai bahasa gaul, anggap saja mereka itu alter ego(?)nya dari chara yang main di sinetron(?) La conquista y El Conquistador! Ok? #maksa #secondslapped

Jadi, adegan di bagian mana yang terasa nyata?

Kalau Al saat Tao nyanyi buat BGM percekcokan antara Luhan dan Xiumin! Kkkkk~~~~

Jaa,

Want to review..? :3

A/n[3] end in here~~~~

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 6

Luhan tertidur di pundak Xiumin.

Matanya sedikit membengkak dan di pipinya ada bekas aliran air yang mengering. Xiumin dan para uke yang lain menghela nafas lega; setidaknya Luhan pada akhirnya akan lelah juga dan tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Sungguh, mendengarkan Luhan yang sedang mencurahkan hatinya saat sedang galau itu sama saja dengan menyiapkan diri stok telinga pengganti mereka. Tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia puas. Dan sikap buruk Luhan ketika ia sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya; Luhan akan memaksa semua orang yang diajaknya berbicara untuk merespon. Luhan tidak suka jika curahannya diabaikan. Meskipun itu hanya dengan anggukan sekalipun.

.

.

(Luhan menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga jam penuh untuk mengeluarkan unek – uneknya tentang sikap dingin sehun dihari pertama ia menjalankan misi penaklukan, jika kau ingin tahu.)

.

.

(dan Luhan pura – pura tidak tahu dengan keadaan para uke lain yang terlalu lama menahan telinga panas dan menahan diri untuk segera pergi keluar kamar Yi xing; tempat mereka berkumpul)

.

.

"huft~" Baekhyun mendesah lega. Ia akhirnya bisa bermalas – malasan juga dengan katalog eyeliner terbarunya. "akhirnya Rusa gege tertidur juga. telingaku berdenging mendengar semuanya.."

Baekhyun cukup menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan sandal selop bergambar unicorn - panda yang sedang Yi xing gunakan.

.

.

(Ya, Baekhyun nyaris melakukannya jika ia tidak segera ditahan oleh Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk bersabar sebentar lagi; ketika Kyungsoo menangkap raut wajah mengantuk Luhan)

.

.

.

.

**La conquista y el conquistador**

.

**Screenplays!official pairing of EXO and other**

.

**About characters is not mine, just a fic.**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** :

Guru – Murid; Manajer – Pelayan; Pemilik hotel – Office boy; Dokter – Suster; Dosen – Asisten dosen; Direktur – Sekretaris. kisah penaklukan enam orang namja. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang target dan mendapatkan jiwa mereka seutuhnya. Mulai dari cara biasa dan lembut, hingga cara 'luar biasa' dan 'kasar'.

Bagaimana kisah keenam namja itu..? apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya, atau tidak..?

Apakah mereka berhasil **menaklukan** sang target…?

Atau justru **ditaklukan** oleh sang target…?

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 [Yi xing's Room]**

.

Belum lagi dengan suara ingusnya yang beradu dengan selembar tisu; dan dengan seenaknya Luhan melemparkan ke pojok kamar, dekat dengan lemari pakaian Yi xing. Mengabaikan tatapan naas Yi xing pada tempat itu. Mungkin ia akan minta tolong pada Park ahjumma untuk membantu membuangnya.

"ehem! Yi xing – ah..," Xiumin memberi kode. Luhan harus segera dipindahkan dari pundaknya sebelum Luhan membasahi tubuhnya dengan air liur. "bisa kau tolong aku?"

Yi xing menoleh kearah Xiumin setelah puas meratapi pojok kamarnya. "iya, ge." Yi xing mengangguk.

Sebelum membantu Xiumin membawa tubuh Luhan ke ranjang, Ia menyempatkan diri untuk merenggangkan tubuh yang pegal.

Maka, dengan bersama – sama, dua uke yang dibilang tertua diantara tiga uke lainnya menggotong Luhan ke ranjang yang dihiasi beberapa boneka unicorn berbagai warna dan bentuk. Xiumin menatap aneh wajah Luhan yang di sudut bibirnya terdapat aliran saliva. Lalu ia menatap jijik sesaat dan setelahnya menghela nafas lega. Ia bisa menyelamatkan diri juga dari serangan liur Luhan.

"gege..," Panggil Yi xing sebelum Xiumin meletakkan kepala Luhan di bantal. "tahan sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil kain dulu untuk menahan liur Luhan ge merembes ke bantalku."

Saat itu, yang bisa Xiumin lakukan hanyalah mendesah berat dan mengumpati Yi xing dalam hati ketika sang pemilik kamar keluar dari kamar. Mau tidak mau, ia harus berjuang mati – matian untuk tidak membiarkan liur Yi xing menjamah lengannya.

"Kyungsoo ge..," Panggil Tao yang sedang duduk di meja belajar Yi xing; menghadap jendela yang kini menampilkan langit berwarna oren kemerahan. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang men-searching resep masakan Negara Thailand menoleh kearah Tao yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "ya, Tao-ie..?"

"bantu Tao mengerjakan ini.., jeball~~~" mohon Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali. Jangan lupa dengan keberadaan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling menempel di dada.

"eih?" sadar Xiumin. Ia menatap Tao sesaat sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "sejak kapan kau memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan 'Tao', hmm..? ada apa ini?" Setelah itu, Xiumin berusaha menghambat aliran saliva Luhan yang hendak terjun ke bantal dan tangannya. Membuatnya kewalahan.

Tao terkejut sedikit. Lalu ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan ringisan kecil. "apa tidak boleh? jelek, ya, ge..?"

"sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, hanya saja..," Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya untuk telungkup. Kedua kakinya bergerak maju mundur dan matanya tetap terpaku pada katalog. "aku merasa kau jadi sedikit manja jika kau menggunakan nama panggilan sebagai penyebut."

Tao merengut. "tidak apa – apa. Hanya coba – coba, dan Tao pikir itu cocok dengan pribadi Tao yang manja. iya, 'kan..?" Tao tersenyum lebar dan bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo gege.., bantu Tao menerjemahkan kliping **laknat** itu..,"

"kosakatamu mengerikan, baby panda." komentar Yi xing sambil menautkan sedikit alisnya. Ia masuk ke kamar sambil membawa kain berwarna merah pudar yang terlihat tebal.

"Yi xing – ah! cepat kemari sebelum bantalmu dan lenganku jadi korban air liurnya!"

"iya!"

"memang kenapa tiba – tiba kau ditugaskan untuk menerjemah kliping ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang telah mengabaikan ponselnya di kantung celana. Matanya menyusuri kata demi kata yang terdapat di kliping yang Kyungsoo genggam sendiri.

Tao memelas dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kecil. "Tao dapat hukuman karena terlambat masuk ke kelas, gege.."

"kok bisa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang membuka bungkusan snack rumput laut pedas milik Xiumin. Tidak mempedulikan Xiumin yang menjerit histeris mengetahui tangannya terkena tetesan liur Luhan.

"salahkan baba dan mama! gara – gara olahraga malam mereka, Tao jadi tidak bisa tidur!"

"bukankah kamarmu dan kamar orang tuamu jaraknya jauh, ya? dari ujung lorong ke ujung lorong.., ya, 'kan?" Kyungsoo meminta ballpoint kepada Tao dengan perintah non – verbalnya. Matanya masih memindai kata dalam kliping itu.

"memang. Tapi suasana malam 'kan hening sekali! jadi aku bisa mendengar erangan dan rintihan nikmat mama!"

"Tao," Baekhyun melirik Tao yang berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan jengah. "kau menyebut dirimu dengan namamu dan berbicara dengan nada manja polos pun tak ada nilai yang berarti, kalau kau berbicara pakai kosakata vulgar seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "kau masih kecil." komentar Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari arti kata melalui kamus digital di ponselnya.

"kau bergaul dengan siapa, sih..?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao berkedip dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. "dengan kalian semua yang sama – sama mesum." mengabaikan tatapan datar dan aura – aura tidak mengenakkan sang kakak beradik Byun.

.

.

(seandainya Tao tahu dengan umpatan yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dalam hati.)

.

.

"oh!" Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo berjengit kecil. "berapa lama kau diberi waktu untuk menyelesaikan hukumanmu, Tao?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Tao yang kini sedang melihat isi katalog eyeliner bersama – sama Baekhyun.

Tao menjulingkan kedua bola matanya keatas, "ung..," jari telunjuknya diketukkan kecil di bibir curvynya yang belepotan dengan remahan snack. "tiga hari! ya, tiga hari!" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Ditutupnya kliping yang jumlahnya mencapai seratus lembaran. Diletakkannya di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri kembali menjelajahi internat dari ponselnya. Kyungsoo naik ke ranjang Yi xing dengan gerak polosnya yang diintai oleh mata panda Tao. Lalu tanpa rasa bersalah, Kyungsoo memposisikan diri memeluk Luhan yang sedang tertidur tenang.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya yang tertutup poni. "ge.., kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"

"nanti saja. Atau malam ini Tao mau menginap dirumah gege sambil mengerjakan hukumanmu..?"

"apa tidak apa – apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun hyung~" Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "apa? katakan padaku kau mau makan malam pakai apa?"

"tom yum!" Kyungsoo bangkit dengan semangat. Matanya berkilat – kilat.

"tom yum? apa itu?"

"itu mie khas Thailand, hyungie~~ ung~ ya? ya?"

Baekhyun menatap datar Kyungsoo yang mengedip – kedipkan matanya dengan pandangan melas. Ia menghela nafas. "tidak."

"isshhh~~ hyungie!"

"aku tidak mau memasak masakan luar negeri yang bahkan cara memasaknya pun aku tidak tahu, saeng baby~" Kyungsoo merengut. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Tao dan Baekhyun. Ia mengambek. "terserah Byun Baekhyun saja..!"

"aigoo~~" desah Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala. "um, Kyungsoo ge~" panggil Tao. "apa?" sewot Kyungsoo, membuat Tao berjengit kaget. Tao melirik Baekhyun dan ia hanya mendapat balasan kedua pundak Baekhyun yang terangkat keatas.

"uh.., klipingnya ada dua, lho, gege. Jadi gege menerjemahkan dua kliping hukuman Tao selama tiga hari~~"

Kyungsoo melotot. Dengan gerak Slow motion, ia menatap Tao dengan wajah horror. "apa?! apa?! apa?!"

"sstttthh!" Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tidak berisik. Secara spontan, Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan merautkan wajah polos.

"hehehehe... gege mau membantuku, 'kan?" Tapi jawaban yang Tao dapat hanyalah tatapan tajam Kyungsoo yang melototkan kedua mata belo'nya.

.

.

(saat itu, Kyungsoo mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun dan Tao sedikit takut kalau – kalau kedua bola mata bening Kyungsoo lepas dari peraduannya.)

.

.

"ada apa, Tao?"

Yi xing keluar dari kamar mandi bersama – sama dengan Xiumin. Xiumin mengendus tangan dimana sebelumnya terkena tetesan liur Luhan. Tao memelas. Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk erat sang kakak yang tingginya sedikit lebih rendah. "bantu aku mengerjakan hukumanku, gege~~ Tao tidak bisa bahasa inggris~"

Yi xing menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan minta tolong mengenai permintaan Tao. Maka dengan senang hati Baekhyun menjelaskan dari awal. Sesekali, Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah Xiumin yang duduk di meja kerja mini Yi xing yang masih mengendus tangannya. Sesekali pula, Xiumin terkikik gemas dan menjerit tertahan.

Tao bergelayut manja di belakang Yi xing. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher sang kakak sambil mengikutinya berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun.

Sementara itu dengan Kyungsoo, ia masih mengambek karena permintaannya tidak dituruti oleh Baekhyun. Sebagai pengalih kebosanan, Kyungsoo dengan jahilnya memainkan pipi Luhan dengan ditarik ulur. Tao yang melihat itu berharap – harap jika Luhan tidak bangun dan menjotos Kyungsoo yang memainkan wajah cantiknya tanpa seizin sang pemilik.

.

.

(karena Tao tahu, bagaimana seramnya Luhan ketika ia sedang emosi. menyeramkan sekali! membayangkannya saja membuat Tao bergidik ngeri!)

.

.

Yi xing menepuk kepala Tao dengan lembut. Membuat Tao keluar dari lamunan horornya tentang Luhan yang dalam mode marah. Tao menatap Yi xing yang sedang mengadahkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut. "ya sudah, biarkan Kyungsoo yang mengerjakan satu klipingnya. Dan satu klipingnya lagi akan gege bantu, hm?"

Tao memeluk sayang Yi xing dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih.

"ngomong – ngomong..," sela Baekhyun. Fokus matanya kini beralih pada Xiumin yang masih saja betah dengan kegiatan mengendus tangannya. "itu kenapa, ya, ge?" tunjuk Baekhyun hati – hati.

"oh. Itu karena sabun mandi rasa madu milikku. Kau dengar jeritan hysteris Xiumin ge karena terkena tetesan air liur 'kan, Baekhyun – ah..?"

"yah, berlebihan. Ciri khas Xiumin gege. Pantas diendus – endus begitu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya searah jarum jam.

Hening melanda kamar berwarna hijau muda bernuansa go green.

Tentu saja, sebab di salah satu pojok kamar Yi xing, terdapat dua pot tanaman yang menghiasi ruangan. Selain itu, wallpaper lukisan sendiri yang bergambar dedauan yang berguguran juga beberapa burung yang beterbangan menambah rasa nyaman ruangan. Yi xing memang menyukai suasana ruangan yang terasa adem dan asri.

Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, kamar adiknya justru didominasi oleh warna monokrom. Selain karena Tao menyukai dua warna netral tersebut, Tao berujar jika dua warna itu mengingatkannya dengan para panda. Mengabaikan fakta jika kuda zebra pun berwarna belang monokrom juga.

"aaahhh~ Xingie~~ nanti kalau kau ingin membeli stok sabun mandimu, ajak aku juga, ya!" Xiumin berujar dengan semangat. Yi xing mengangguk sambil menunjukan jari tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'o'; "ok deh, gege! hihihi~ kau benar – benar menyukainya, ya..?"

"hm?" Xiumin kembali dari dunianya. Xiumin melirik ke tempat Kyungsoo. "kenapa dengan anak itu?" tunjuknya sambil bertanya pada pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke orang yang ditanya sambil membuka botol soda.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil, lalu meneguk tiga tegukan sodanya. "Kyungsoo – ya..,"

"...apa?" Kyungsoo tertidur menyamping. Ia memeluk lengan Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Tidak tahu jika saat itu Luhan menyeringai kecil. Membuat Xiumin dan Yi xing yang melihatnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

(membuat mereka bertanya – tanya, apa yang dimimpikan Luhan hingga membuat Rusa cantik itu menyeringai kecil namun tampak seperti orang mesum.)

.

.

"yah.., baiklah! baiklah! kau menang! dan kau akan mendapatkan Tom Yum-nya!"

Setelah Baekhyun berkata dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kyungsoo bangkit dengan tiba – tiba. Memekik tertahan dengan wajah yang berseri senang. Lalu ia turun dari ranjang dan menubruk Baekhyun. Menelusupkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun dan menggerakkannya ke kanan – ke kiri.

Seperti anak kucing.

Tak lupa Kyungsoo bergumam jika ia menyayangi kakak tak sedarahnya. Terus menerus.

Baekhyun berdecak dan berkacak pinggang. Lalu tangannya mengusap lembut helai rambut Kyungsoo.

"oh iya, ngomong – ngomong, aku jadi teringat dengan curahan hati Luhan.." Yi xing melirik Luhan yang tertidur sambil memeluk gulingnya. Dalam hati, Yi xing berharap jika gulingan tidak merembes air liur Luhan.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tao yang kepalanya diletakkan di paha Yi xing. Yi xing mengusap rambut hitam semalamnya dan Tao sendiri sedang memainkan game online di tablet milik sang kakak.

"aku ingin tahu, bagaimana dengan nasib kalian dalam misi pertama, eoh..?" tanya Xiumin. Dagunya ia letakkan di pinggir atas kursi dengan telapak tangan kanan sebagai alasnya.

Semua saling memandang Xiumin. Berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian saling melempar pandangan kearah lain.

Wajah mereka memerah, namun bukan karena tersipu malu. Selain itu, mereka sama – sama merautkan wajah memelas sedikit putus asa. Bahkan Xiumin yang bertanya seperti itu saja, mulai merasa tak enak dengan hatinya. Sedangkan dengan Kyungsoo, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang sedang mendownload video tutorial memasak okonomiyaki.

Sekarang, hanya terdengar suara detik jam dan suara gelembung air akuarium ikan mas koki milik Yi xing.

Ketika mereka mendapat pertanyaan spontan dari Xiumin, entah kenapa mereka merasa tak semangat. Tentu saja, mengingat bahwa misi penaklukan dari seorang teman chatting yang terkenal dengan tips dan triknya ternyata gagal.

Gagal dengan cara diluar jangkauan harapan.

Entah itu jadi korban bersin dari sang target, tanpa sengaja meracuni sang target, penyakit keambiguan sang target, mengalami kejadian pahit di bus dan dimarahi dengan amat dingin oleh sang target, atau juga tidak diakui oleh sang target.

Bahkan bisa dibilang, daripada maju; mereka justru cenderung mundur satu langkah.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan sang target masing – masing. Kejadian memalukan yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai aib.

.

.

(jangan sampai yang lain tahu jika di misi pertama mereka, kegagalan yang memalukan terjadi!)

.

.

Kyungsoo bergumam kecil. Meretakkan keheningan canggung yang telah berlangsung selama lima belas menit lamanya. "sudahlah.., daripada mengingat yang dulu – dulu, lebih baik kita minta tipsnya yang kedua dari Majesty, eoh? iya, 'kan?"

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedikit memelas. Mereka tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan alih – alih sedikit membuat mereka patah semangat juga.

Tapi kemudian, mereka menutup mata di timing yang bersamaan. Mengumpulkan semangat yang sebelumnya telah tersedot dari puncak hingga tersisa sedikit di bawah. Berpikir positif jika pada suatu hari nanti mereka tidak akan gagal.

"baiklah~ ayo kita buka forum chattingnya!" pekik Tao dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

["Welcome to our chat room ::: La Conquista y El Conquistador"]

[Enter your account name]

[Enter your e – mail]

[Enter Your Password]

[Create New account]

[forgot your password?] [help]

.

.

Semua uke manis yang ada disana mengetikkan semua yang diperlukan untuk masuk ke dalam forum chatting. Sesekali, mereka terkikik senang, sebab sebentar lagi mereka akan melupakan kejadian di misi awal dan mendapatkan trik untuk misi kedua.

.

.

/|XiubaoZiMin| was online on forum/

/|Baek00Con| was online on forum/

/|Ad_naPTZH| was online on forum/

/|UniXingFreakCornYi| was online on forum/

/Porosoo| was online on forum/

.

.

Lalu atas kesepakatan bersama, akhirnya mereka meminta Baekhyun untuk mengundah Tao, Yi xing, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo ke dalam fasilitas private chat.

.

.

[[|UniXingCornYi| is added |Baek00Con| - |Porosoo| - |Ad_naPTZH| - |XiuBaoZiMin| to private chat]]

.

.

"kali ini, siapa yang mau mencoba mengundang Majesty – ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidur – tiduran di pangkuan Baekhyun; sama seperti Tao.

Semua saling memandang. Sedetik kemudian saling menunjuk satu sama lain dengan wajah polos. Kyungsoo menunjuk Xiumin yang sedang menunjuk Yi xing. Yi xing menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang menunjuk Tao. Dan Tao yang sedang menunjuk Luhan yang sedang mengigau.

Luhan mengigau sambil tersenyum mesum. Tak lupa dengan aliran saliva yang telah merembes ke guling yang sedang di peluk Luhan. Semua orang mengabaikan jari telunjuk yang mengacung kearah mereka, dan lebih melihat Luhan yang sedang terkikik bahagia.

.

.

("tidur dengan wajah mesum dan terkikik seperti itu? kira – kira apa yang di mimpikan rusa cantik itu, ya, gege/ hyungie?" bisik mereka dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan untuk Luhan)

.

.

"aah~ Sehunnaah~~ hhnnggghh~~"

.

.

Sepasang telinga kelima uke unyu itu bergerak kecil di bagian cuping atasnya. Tubuhnya berjengit kaget; bergidik. Sepasang keping mata mereka melotot dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan horror. Dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan, mereka bergerak mendekati Luhan. Mereka melingkari di sekeliling Luhan yang kini sedang menggrepe – grepe guling Yi xing.

raut wajah mereka tambah horror.

Kini, Yi xing tidak ada niat dan minat lagi untuk meratapi nasib salah satu gulingnya. Yang bersemayam di pikirannya adalah apa yang dimimpikan Xi Luhan hingga yang bersangkutan mendesah sesensual itu? bahkan hingga menyebutkan nama seseorang!

Xiumin menelan salivanya gugup ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap lidah Luhan yang bergerak tanpa sedar. Seolah jika lidah itu sedang bertautan dengan lidah seseorang dan melakukan French kiss.

"ooh~ aah.., yaah! ahh~" Luhan bergerak gelisah.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berkeringat dingin. Yi xing menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan; menahan pekikan nyaringnya ketika ia mendengar Luhan mendesah lagi. Sedangkan Tao, matanya bergerak – gerak gelisah dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

Tiba – tiba, suhu tubuh kelima (atau keenam?) uke unyu beragam usia itu memanas. Wajahnya memerah ketika mereka melihat bagaimana raut wajah Luhan ketika yang bersangkutan sedang mengalami mimpi basah. Ya, mimpi basah di kamar orang lain. Benar – benar hebat, rusa yang satu ini. Nakal luar biasa!

.

.

(Seandainya sang pemilik kamar tahu arti dari mimpi dan tingkah nista Luhan.)

.

.

Di sisi Luhan, tanpa sadar di bagian pinggul ke bawah, dengan nafsunya ia menggerakkan selangkangan agar bergesekkan dengan guling Yi xing. Lalu Luhan menjerit dan mendesah nikmat lagi; bahkan desahannya lebih bervariasi dan sesekali dirty talk-nya keluar. Membuat kamar Yi xing yang memiliki dua buah AC dan lebar ruangannya cukup luas, diisi oleh gema desahan Luhan dan hawa panas menggoda.

"oh! ah~~ sehuunnhh~ sehhunnnhh! ngh~ yes! yes! ah~~ aaa~~"

zrut! zrut! zrut!— begitulah suara gesekan antara selangkangan dan guling Yi xing yang dielus, diciup ganas, dan diremas – remas Luhan. Entah apa yang Luhan anggap pada guling itu. Yang pasti, mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang Luhan inginkan dan hasratkan.

"yeahh~~ ngh! theresshh! sshhtt! aah~! aaa! nggggaaahhh~~ oh, yeah!"

Luhan terlonjak – lonjak, bergerak gelisah tidak jelas. Tubuhnya berguling – guling kesana kemari; namun tangannya masih memeluk korban pelampiasan hasrat dan teman mimpi basahnya; guling.

"OOHH~~! AAAHH~~! NGGHH~~!"

Intensitas kekerasan nada suara desahan Luhan semakin menjadi. Membuat kelima penonton itu menjaga jarak dari Luhan. Yi xing menggenggam erat tangan Tao yang bergetar; dalam bisiknya, ia menenangkan Tao jika Luhan tidak sedang kesurupan mahkluk halus atau apapun sebutannya. Kyungsoo memeluk salah satu boneka unicorn Yi xing yang untung saja tidak bertebaran di dekat Luhan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin saling berpelukan, masih dengan wajah horornya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar lengkingan tertahan dan desah lega dari Luhan. Membuat tubuh para penonton berjengit kaget lagi. Hening yang damai dan hawa panas nan menggoda di kamar Yi xing telah lenyap dihirup AC. Menimbulkan keheningan yang nyaman dan damai.

Luhan kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya. Keringat masih bertamu di tubuh dan membasahi pakaiannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia tersenyum kecil dengan dderu nafas orang tidur normalnya.

Lalu perlahan, guling yang dipeluk Luhan berguling ke kanan, kearah Yi xing yang mendesah lega ketika kejadian nista ini berakhir. Namun kemudian matanya melotot garang dan ia memekik tertahan dengan nada tinggi. Membuat semua orang berlomba – lomba menutup telinganya.

Dengan berkacak pinggang, Yi xing beranjak dari tempat dan menatap Luhan yang tertidur damai dengan aura iblis yang menguar – nguar.

Detik selanjutnya, dirumah yang hanya ditinggalkan oleh keenam pria dan remaja uke di dalamnya terdengar teriakan, bentakan, umpatan, dan suyara barang yang jatuh dan barang yang pecah. Lalu disusul suara teriakan kepanikan dan tawa yang menggelegar, membelah angkasa malam yang cerah hingga menampakan kelip bintang dan seringai bulan sabit.

Mengabaikan kondisi salah satu guling dari kamar salah satu Huang bersaudara—

—dengan kondisi berantakan dan salah satu tempatnya terdapat rembesan basahan yang hangat dan berbau khas sperma baru.

Beruntung Zhoumi baba masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah dari kantor, dan Henry mama yang bersama Park Ahjumma yang sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari – hari. Jadi mereka tidak terganggu mendengar suara desahan Luhan dalam mimpi basahnya, amukan Yi xing yang mengetahui salah satu guling kesayangannya menjadi korban nista, dan kepanikan kuartet Xiumin-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Tao dalam menahan amukan Yi xing yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

#BackgroundMusic : Move like jagger – Maroon 5

Hallow~~~ Al kembali lagi di La conquista! ada yang masih tetap stay tune di sinetron berkedok ff ini? hahahay~ :D

Jujur, kalau Al ngomong ff ini seperti sinetron, rasanya Al benar – benar ingin mewujudkan fakta laten ff ini untuk dijadikan sinetron! tapi.., yah.., hahahaha..., Al nggak usah bilang hasilnya seperti apa kalau itu terjadi! #garukgaruktengkuk (._.)

Dan ini entah kenapa lebih condong ke humor, ya?

Ya sudahlah, nggak apa – apa, 'kan, ya? maklum efek chapter sebelumnya! hahaha! XD

Oh ya, Al mau promosi sebentar, ya; Jadi, Al buat ff baru berseri. Main pairnya KT, tapi pairing yang lain tetap ada, kok! :D

Genrenya supranatural Romance gitu, dan sedikit nggak masuk akal karena ada fantasy – nya juga! :3

judulnya malaikat jatuh~~~ (ovo)

mampir, ya~~~~ #ketjupbasah #tebarconvetti

Lalu, adegan di bagian mana yang terasa nyata bagi kalian?

Kalau Al sih, bagian dimana Xiumin jerit histeris tangannya terkena liur Luhan. hahaha... dasar uke (mengaku) badan mirip Jupe! :D #efekdahsyatchapter5,5

jaa..,

want to review? :3

A/N[1] dies ende~

.

.

.

A/N[2] :

Ini balasan review kalian~

**Maple** **Fujoshi2309** **(ch 4)** : "nggak apa – apa kalau telat, yang penting Maple sudah mau mereview~ #friendlysmile| oh ya? kalau nggak ada rasa sama Baekhyun bagimana..? (Baek : gue bakal terjun dari lantai tiga di kampus dan menggentayangi lu , Al! #sewot).., hehehe! :D| ok, i will do it, babe~ #slapped"

**Maple** **Fujoshi2309** **(ch 5)** : "iya, benar sekali! kenapa coba harus jual mahal itu angry bird, heh? #siniskeKris #dilemparkekandangberuangkutub| Al juga sakit hati kalau dibegitukan sama si Thehun.., hiks! #freepukpukbuatRusacantik #Luhanrapopo #LuhanmoveonbarengJupe| ok, i will do it, babe~ #secondslapped"

**Maple** **Fujoshi2309** **(ch** **5,5)** : "apaaaaa...?! Soo main film..?! sama siapa..?! sama siapa..?! awas saja itu lawan pemain film-nya kegatelan, Al kasih asap kemenyan biar nggak laku itu orang! huahahahahahaha..! #evillaugh| ehehehe.., kalau secepat itu para seme kece sadar, ini ff bakal cepat tamat dengan tidak elitnya, dong~~ (Kris : seolah – olah ff buatan lu ini elit aja.. #tegukwinedengangaya(sok)ketje #AldanKrisadujotos) ok, thank you for your support~~~ :3"

**Hibiki** **Kurenai** **(ch** **5)** : "Hibi, jangan dibayangin itu jadi kenyataan.. kasihan Lulu-nya. pasti nanti dia dilema, galau, gelisah! geli – geli basah~ XD (Lulu : heh! situ mau gue gigit pantatnya, hah?! ngajak rebut nih, ceritanya..?! #sewot) hahahahahahahahaaaa...! #gulinggulingdilantai"

**Kkamjongyehet** : "Al juga senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnggg~~~ sekali waktu Luhan digoda di bis! hahahaha! om – om saja kecantol sama dia! Al juga sukaaaaaaaaa banget waktu HunHan duet lagu romantic! Tapi waktu Lulu diomong sedingin itu, Al nggak sedih, dong! hahahahaha..., 'kan Al yang buat ceritanya begitu! XD (Lulu : situ benar – benar mau gue gigit rupanya! #matamelotot) iya! itu om pedofil sok – sokan jual mahal! awas situ nggak laku lho, di ff nanti! hyahahahahaha... (Kris : Oi Rusa, lu mau ngasih pelajaran sama tuh bocah imbisil, 'kan..? koalisi nyok!)"

**Hibiki** **Kurenai** **(ch** **5,5)** : "iya! Umin itu Jupe; Lulu itu Depe; Xingxing itu Aura Kasih; Baek itu Nikita Mirzani ; Kyung itu Sandra Dewi; dan Tao-er itu Rahma Azhari! hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAY! #ngakakgelundungan #tosbarengsemeketjeyanglagimenyeringaimesum"

**Kirei** **Thelittlethieves** : "hahahaha! masa`, sih..? iya, jangan cekikikan jam satu! nanti ada yang ikut tertawa lagi di sekeliling Kirei~ huihihihihihihihihi~~~ #slapped| ok, ini sudah lanjut! review..? :3"

**Wu** **Xinlian** : "eh? untuk yang di chapter 5, memang ada humornya, ya? Al baru tahu, lho~ (-u-) Syukur deh, kalau itu buat Xinlian ketawa terhibur.. #hug| jangankan Xinlian, kucing peliharaan Al saja greget gara – gara si Thehun dan om Pedofil sok jual mahal! hidih! dasar angry bird sok ketje! awas lho, kalu – kalau nggak laku di ff ini! #sinishanyasamaKris #Thehunnyengirlebarkarenanggakdibully #KrisdanAladujotossesikedua| mau dibuat versi seme ketjenya nih, yang chap 5,5..? nggak yakin soalnya..(T_T) 'kan mereka nggak saling kenal satu sama lain~ tapi, karena ini request dari Xinlian tersayang.., Al coba usahakan buat humor versi seme ketjenya, deh! #hug| tapi kalau agak menyimpang dari cerita nggak apa – apa, ya..? :3 ok, hwaiting~~!"

**ShinJiWoo920202** **(ch** **5)** : "hahahaha! nggak apa – apa, Lulu mah tahan banting! Lulu kuat! Lulu rapopo! Lulu move on bareng mbak Jupe! hahahaha! XD siapa juga yang nggak seding kalau dimarahi dengan nada sedingin itu...? brrr~~~~ #dideathglareThehun| Shin suka pas Tao buing – buing, maka Al suka dengan wajah cengonya Kris! #tawatengil"

**ShinJiWoo920202** **(ch** **5,5)** : "oh ya? yah.., Al juga pernah rasanya dianggap orang gila sama adik gara – gara suka ketawa tiba – tiba tiap baca ff! :3 kita senasib! #tosbareng| Al penasaran..., siapa ya yang menang adu jotosnya antara Luhan dan Xiumin~~? :D"

**BangMinki** : "iya, nanti Al benari, deh! kalau inget, lho! soalnya Al suka lupa gitu kalau sudah sampai warnet! ciyuussss... nggak bohong! (o_o)v (Kris : bah! alibi saja kau, ni! #logatbatak) ok, ini next chapternya.. review lagi? :3"

**PURPLE** – **KIMlee** **(ch 2)** : "ok~"

**PURPLE** – **KIMlee** **(ch 3)** : "hahahaha.., iya! biar merekanya berusaha lebih keras(?) lagi! XD"

**Initial** **D** **0326** : "ok, ini sudah lanjut, kok! mau revie lagi? #hug"

**PURPLE** – **KIMlee** **(ch** **4)** : "ok, itu sudah!"

**PURPLE** – **KIMlee** **(ch** **5)** : "bukan Tao namanya kalau nggak ajaib! hahahaha!"

**PURPLE** – **KIMlee** **(ch** **5**,**5)** : "ok, ini sudah~"

**Titan18** (**ch** **5,** **5**) : "ok, terima kasih, chingu~~ #hug| oklah, aku buat FS KT sesering mungkin di ff ini, se-fluffy dan se-hot mungkin! yang lain juga~~ dan ini next chapter sudah hadir, maaf lama~ X"D #innocentface| mau mereview lagi..? :D"


End file.
